I Have An Idea
by MissLynn87
Summary: Brittany and Santana's life through their marriage. Anniversaries, pets, kids and all the chaos that comes with it.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

 **There were very few things that scared Santana Lopez in life, very few. I mean sure as a teenager she was scared of love and her secret lady loving ways but no now as a 29 year old woman there truly was very little that scared her. Accept what she saw now as she pulled into the driveway of her McMansion. She saw sitting there the bright pink Porsche she knew belonged to the one and only Sugar Motta. Which meant one thing, her and Brittany were up to no good. "What is your mother doing?" Santana grumbled as she went to the backseat to unstrap her and Brittany's 2 year old daughter from her car seat. "Sugar Sugar Sugar!" The toddler clapped as she pointed to the Porsche. Yes this was gonna be real bad. Brittany only involved Sugar when she had a plan or a scheme of some kind. She walked into the door and placed the toddler down as she went screaming through the house "My Sugar! Mommy! Sugar! Mommy!" Santana followed her toddler around the living room and then she saw them standing there in the dining room both with a weird glint in their eyes. Brittany lifted up little Valerie peppering kisses all over her tiny cherub face then said the dreaded words Santana knew were coming "I HAVE AN IDEA!"**

 **"Oh god what now!" Santana whined and plopped down into the empty dining room chair. Brittany started to clap her hands, she winked at Sugar and began her pitch. "Okay so Santana as you know our 10 year wedding anniversary is coming and I want us to have a theme for our party this year!" Brittany's eyes were shining and Santana knew this was gonna be bad she just knew it. She looked up to Sugar and asked "How do you fit into allllll this?" Sugar winked and replied with "Obviously my creative skills and my endless bank account" she smiled brightly.**

 **"Santana don't you remember me telling you about my idea this morning? You said you agreed and I should call Sugar or Cedes tell them." Brittany asked. Santana just stared at Brittany with a blank stare "Was I awake when you told me the idea Britts cuz I dunno what you're talking about" Brittany scrunched up her nose at her wife "Yeah you were looking right at me! You had just gotten up to change Buzz's diaper" Brittany kept talking and then Santana stopped her "oh okay so this was at 3am! Of course!" Santana was about ready to crack. See Brittany always got her "best ideas" at 3am when other humans were asleep. And being as whipped as she was Santana always helped Brittany with the ideas.**

 **A few weeks ago it was that Brittany wanted to plant flowers in flower boxes outside their McMansion so it looked happier. So Santana did it. Months ago it was that Brittany wanted to take karate classes as a family, so Santana enrolled them. Years ago it was that Brittany had watched an infomercial about starving children in Africa, she woke Santana up hysterically crying about how sad it all was so being the extremist Santana is she went to Africa an ended up adopting a baby for Brittany.**

 **She was truly whipped.**

 **"Don't worry Santana it'll be a surprise you don't have to do a thing." Brittany stated confidently. "I dunno babe, I'm still trying to get over our last surprise." Santana said as she pointed to the 8 week old baby boy sitting in the bounce chair on the table. It was quite the surprise; The African embassy had contacted the girls 4 weeks ago to let them know Valerie had a newborn sibling who needed a home ASAP. Knowing he had a blood relative out there they thought it would be best to try to keep the siblings together. There was no way they Brittany and Santana would say no to that. So here they are with this new baby boy whom they haven't yet named Brittany had taken to calling him Buzz. "Okay Brittany you and Sugar can do whatever you want. Just make sure it's within a budget babe we have two kiddos to send to college now." Santana said. "Whaakooosh" Sugar made a whipping noise at Santana.**

 **As the days went on Santana tried her best to ignore some of the things sugar and Santana were discussing but some things just caught her ear. Words like "stage" and "horses". "What are they talking about Val?" Santana asked her daughter hoping she'd say something "not tellin' Ma" the toddler would say as she smiled brightly and run away. "Valerie Mercedes that's not even nice!" Then she turned and asked the baby "well Babes what do you think it involves? Stages and horses? Maybe it's a circus!" The baby just blinked at her. "Yeah I know I'm pathetic, you shouldn't be so snippy with me shhh be quiet!" She said back to the baby. She wanted to peek and see what was happening, even though she tried to act like she didn't care she truly did. Brittany being her genius clever girl locked all the decorations and plans in the dance studio she worked at outside of the house so Santana didn't even have a chance of ruining the surprise. But some things would be arriving soon that she had no hope of hiding. Brittany just hoped Santana wouldn't freak out and blow a gasket when she found out the theme for their anniversary party was "HOEDOWN THROWDOWN!" Brittany has a vision and her vision is strong!**

 **It was a week away from the party and Brittany had been sending Santana out on special tasks to keep her away why she hid more decor and supplies in different parts of their McMansion. Currently Santana had taken both kids and gone to see Tina and Artie for the day. Tina was a big help in making sure to keep Santana busy for hours why Brittany tried to hide the bales of hay and horses. Everything Brittany had tried seemed to backfire in her face, with defeat Brittany ended up calling Mercedes. "Hey Mercedes remember when I named you god mother to our daughter?" Brittany said on the phone "Oh girl what the hell do you need?" Mercedes huffed "Help! How do I hide 4 horses from Santana for a week?" Brittany asked. "Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes yelled. A few moments of silence happened before finally Mercedes sighed with a "I'll be there in 10 minutes Brittany what have you done?"**

 **As Mercedes pulled into the driveway she saw Brittany trying her damnedest to get the horse to follow her around the house. She her sugar cubes and carrots laying all over the yard. It was chaos.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

After a few hours or tugging and pushing with a lot of creativity on Tina and Santana's end both of the kids were asleep in their car seats. Santana was exhausted and just wanted to get home to the safety of her McMansion. Tina had been so gracious and treated Santana and her babies to a day at the zoo and then lunch. Why it was great for Valerie to be out and having fun Santana felt her tiny baby boy was too overwhelmed by all of it. As soon as she pulled into her driveway she let out a relaxed breath. That is until she looked at her yard. She let out a gasp and then a sling of profanities under her breath in Spanish as she got out of her car and looked around her front yard. What the hell has her wife been up to? She went to gently lift the baby seat out of the backseat not wanting to wake Buzz who had finally fallen asleep and grab Valerie and bring them inside. But it only got worse. As she opened her front door there was a trail of muddy prints leading from the foyer all the way down the hall towards their back door, as far as she could tell whatever was happening in her front yard would probably be happening in the backyard as well. "BRITTAANNNNYYY!" Santana screamed jolting both the babies awake making both of them instantly start to cry. "Oh shit, mother of the year here" she mutter as she tried to calm them to her best ability." Shhh Shh lets go find your Mommy okay." With zero luck at calming down Buzz who was wailing frantically she lifted the baby out of the seat and dragged Valerie through the house following the unfortunate trail of mud.

At this point she didn't care she decided to yell for her wife more. "Brittany Susan what have you done to my floors!" She opened her sliding glass door to a horrific scene. There among all the mud and dirt sat Mercedes, whom appeared to be just as pissed as the Latina herself. "Where is she?" Santana seethed. Mercedes looked up in shock then spluttered "Ummm Hmmm Errmmm she isn't with you? How weird!" "Don't play dumb Cedes where is Britt?" Santana who still held a screaming baby was tapping her foot on the porch steps. "I can't tell you but what I can tell you is how lovely you look today is that a new dress? Oh look how nice your hair is." Mercedes was stalling. "I play with Cedes!" Valerie yelped a she jumped off the deck into the mud with her god mother. Santana didn't have time to reach her or try to stop her. "Look Ma!" Valerie squeaked as she slapped mud onto what she assumes was Mercedes very expensive designer outfit. "BRITTANY YOUR DAUGHTER IS CAKED IN MUD AND YOUR SON WONT STOP SCREAMING GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Santana belted out so loud all the birds in the trees in their yard flew off. Peeking around the corner of the house Brittany felt oddly terrified but still amused at the scene she saw. She knew Santana wouldn't be pleased with the mud. But who knew that moving around large animals tracked up such a mess in an already damp back yard in the middle of winter. WHO KNEW!

Santana saw the peak of blonde hair around the corner of the house, "Oh look there's Mommy!" Santana said shifting the baby so he could hopefully see her. There Brittany stood half covered in mud as well. "Brittany what is going on? This is not acceptable I can't even begin to figure out how I'm gonna clean up our house!" Santana almost started to cry. Brittany walked up to her ready to hug her and Santana jumped back "NO THIS IS CHANEL!" Valerie then started to jump up and down spraying mud further in the yard and laughing. "Brittany you deal with this and that" she said pointing to their daughter who was covered in mud head to toe. Brittany nodded and softly said "Don't worry I got this I told you not to worry about anything you go feed Buzz, clearly he's ticked and put him to sleep and when you come down it'll be alll better!" Brittany was always so positive about these things.

Two hours had gone by. Santana had fed the baby his bottle of disgusting smelling formula and rocked him to sleep singing her favorite song to him quietly. After the 3rd verse of Songbird he was a goner. She lay in bed with him hoping to unwind from the horrors downstairs. She didn't want to be nosy and ruin the "surprise" but if this was what went on when she was kept in the dark maybe it was better that Brittany tell her so she could help and NOT have her beautiful McMansion destroyed in the process. She could hear noises coming from downstairs which she assumed were her wife and friend cleaning up. Why she knows she should go help she can't bring herself to move away from her spot of cuddling her baby boy. She trailed her hand up and down his arms and peaceful body and whispered to him "Buzz what are we gonna do with your mommy" she wouldn't admit it to Brittany but she really liked the name Buzz for the baby. It was cooky and unique much like her wifey. Finally after another hour the baby woke up and needed a change so Santana got up and ventured out into the house. She smelled pine sol and pizza, what a combo. She came down the stairs and was surprised to see it spotless and sparkling and then also to find her daughter wife and friend all clean sitting down eating at the table laughing. "Wow it is like it never happened!" Brittany looked up and smiled waving Santana over to sit with her "See I told you don't worry I've got it covered!" "Color me impressed!" Santana leaned in for a kiss followed by a wink.

The next day however Santana refused to leave the house when Brittany all but begged. Brittany understood her worry but explained again "See I took care of it yesterday! Please get out your going to ruin your surprise!" Santana was planted firm in the living room on the couch holding the baby and the TV remote. A sign she was staying put for a while. Brittany had the lights and stage being delivered in about 1 hour to be ready to be set up in the yard. It was Wednesday and the party was Friday. She couldn't change any times it was today or never. Brittany was stuck! It was time for desperate measures. That's right. She started to pout. "I can't see or hear you Brittany I'm far too focused on Sweet Valley High" Santana smirked up at her. "Santana no you can't stay here things are happening you have to go babe! Take Buzz and go to the studio to show him all your gold records and shit!" Brittany was getting pissed, which only made Santana more amused and unwilling to leave. "I took maternity leave from the studio I ain't stepping foot in there till Buzz here is at least 4 months old right buddy! We gots to bond and I am showing him shit. He's learning about Sweet Valley High!" Santana was firm. Brittany threw her hands in the air and growling as she stomped out of the living room. There was nothing hotter than a pissed off Brittany S Pierce Lopez. Santana sorta felt bad but not bad enough to risk destruction on her home. Brittany was starting to panic. She called all the vendors and delivery drivers and gave them specific directions to come through the back not up the driveway. Now she had to get creative and make sure Santana doesn't look outback at all whilst it all took place. She had large tents being delivered around 5pm which would cover and hide most of the decor and set up but I was only 11am and Santana wasn't budging. "AHA!" Brittany said as she ran back in the house with a master plan!

Brittany came back down from upstairs about 45 minutes later figuring she had 15 minutes now to spare and PRAY this goes off well. She turned off the TV "HAYYYY NO THIS WAS AN IMPORTANT EPISODE!" Santana shrieked. "Shh shhh" Brittany walked over and placed a kiss on her lips then helped her off the couch. "You NEED to go upstairs! Now once you're up there you'll find a nice bubble bath waiting for you and I want you to get in it. Don't argue. I've set a timer. Once it rings you will then proceed from the bathroom to our guest bedroom where you'll get a nice relaxing Swedish massage from Helga whom I've hired for the day to pamper you my love." Brittany winked. "Oh!" Santana said with eyes as big as saucers. "And what will I do with this fella?" Santana asked shifting the baby in her arms. "Oh he's spending the day with Mommy because his Ma deserves some beautiful rest." Brittany said as she took Buzz out of her arms and placed him in the baby swing in the living room. "Now go!" Brittany smacked Santana's ass and turned her towards the stairs. Santana faltered for a second looking at the baby then back at the back door chewing on her lips. "Okay Brittany but if there's one fucking thing a mess down here you get no sweet lady kisses for A month!" Santana said as she turned and walked up the stairs. Brittany did a silent happy dance. Shuffling her feet and arms back and forth then turning it into a worm across the living room floor landing right in front of the baby in the swing. "Now let's see if I can pull this shit off without fucking up my sweet lady kisses schedule!" She said to the baby. Who just fell into his peaceful slumber.

It was now almost 3:30 and almost everything was set up. Brittany and Sugar had worked extra hard at keeping both the horses and the kids quiet and neat all day. Valerie was so enthralled with the horses and constantly begged to keep them. Sugar kept winking at the two year old, which of course meant they were making some secret deal behind her mothers backs. Brittany was pleased with the progress and decided to take a break and go and check on Santana. "Sugar watch them real fast I'm gonna go check on San." "Sure thing sweet thang" Sugar said in her high pitched nasally tone which now they were all used to. As she entered the house she heard the unmistakable sound of Santana's shuffling feet and knew San had been peeking! "Hmmm Buzz I wonder where your Ma is let's go make sure she's asleep resting after her massage like I told her to be" Brittany spoke loudly as if she was speaking to her baby who wasn't even with her. She turned a corner and saw the dark raven hair fly past the door and heard a loud THUD which of course was Santana flinging herself onto their bed. Brittany ran after her and jumped onto the bed with so much force Santana yelped with surprised "Oh sorry honey did I wake you?" Brittany smirked at her. "That's not funny Brittany you scared me I thought you had the baby with you!" Santana was panting, both from running and from the surprise of Brittany. "And why did you think that Santana?" Brittany arched and eyebrow staring her wife down" I heard you talking to him...I mean I thought I heard you..." Santana was floundering. "AHA You were peeking!" Brittany stated and pointed a finger at her. "No no! I was worried about the kids I've left you alone with them since 12 it's only maternal instincts!" Santana tried to come up with a reasonable excuse. "LIES" Brittany stood up and started to pace their bedroom "What did you see? Don't lie to me I need to know so I know what to switch around now" Santana bowed her head in shame. "There's a stage and huge lights and I think I heard a horse." Santana truly felt bad. Brittany huffed and turned to her "Fine want me to tell you what the plan is or are you gonna behave and stay the fuck upstairs. Santana alll this time and money I've put into it i just want you to be surprised so I can see the look on your face." Brittany was always thinking of Santana in ways that melted her heart. "Aww babe okay fine I'll stay up here but can you at least please make sure the horse stays away from my garden! And bring me my babies God knows Valerie is gonna want to keep the horse!" Santana asked as she flopped back down on the end of the bed. "Sadly I think sugar already promised her a horse or two" Brittany knew it was coming… "SHIT NOOOO!" Santana threw her hands up In the air in anger. As the evening went on Santana did behave and spend the rest of the time in the playroom with the babies. Painting with Valerie and singing songs with them. It was well passed 8pm when Brittany finally joined them and whispered something into Valerie's ear. Valerie beamed and kissed Brittany's cheek stating "best mommy ever!" Whatever it was Brittany had said was something good.

They bathed and put both babies to sleep and crawled into their own bed. As Brittany rolled over Santana tried her best and most seductive moves only to get shot down. "Is this punishment?" Santana whined. "SURE IS!" Brittany stated and immediately fell asleep leaving a super frustrated Santana to herself.

 ** _Hello readers! Thank you for reading! I originally wrote this story for a friend to make her smile/laugh and then got way too involved with it. Any Questions or comments are welcomed! Thanks all!_**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

WEDNESDAY NIGHT/THURSDAY MORNING:

It was a little after 1am when Buzz made it known that he needed to be fed and it needed to happen right the hell now. Brittany rolled over to peek at her wife who was already up out of the bed walking rapidly to the corner of their room where Buzz's crib was. "I got it San you had him at 10pm, when do you think he's gonna sleep through the night? It wasn't like this when Valerie was a baby." Brittany asked as she stood up to grab him from her wifes arms. Santana handed him over hesitantly then yawned as she trotted back over to bed sitting on the edge. Rubbing her eyes she responded with "We also adopted Valerie when she was 8 months old babe, not 8 weeks old. This is what newborns do." Santana rolled her eyes and flopped back on the bed with a groan. "You don't have to be so snappy. Go back to bed" Brittany said as she walked out of the room with the now wailing infant.

Down in the kitchen Brittany mixed up his bottle bouncing him around as she went. "I know you're a new born, what does that even mean? I know how it works! Sometimes Ma forgets I'm a genius Buzzy." She mumbled as she walked to the living room and then sat down to feed him. After he guzzled 4 ounces and was burped he then cried for a little over 20 minutes, Brittany was exhausted yet her little man was wide awake staring right up at her with his big brown eyes, whimpering and wiggling about. She wiped his tears and kissed his nose "What are you doing Buzz it's really time for you to sleep! Mommy has to finish up a lot of stuff tomorrow for the party I'm trying to surprise your beautiful Ma with; where you will make your debut as the newest Lopez." She lifted him up and tried swaying him hoping the motion would soothe him to sleep. He just started to kick his feet around and cry harder as if he was dancing with her and demanding she go faster. "Fine fine fine I guess I shall dance with you. But don't tell your Ma. She's supposed to be my only dance partner; she gets awfully jealous you know." She started to sway him back and forth as she hummed the world famous "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". "I do not get that jealous! Not of this handsome boy anyway. Babe, I am so sorry I was so mean upstairs. I am just so tired. I feel like every time I close my eyes he wakes up. I just can't catch up." Santana spoke softly as she walked into the living room and hugged Brittany from behind.

She placed a red and white blanket on the baby in Brittany's arms. "He won't sleep without this Britt. It's been a new thing, all day yesterday and today. He's attached." "Really God I've been so busy building this big surprise anniversary party I haven't even noticed my baby has become attached to…. my old cheerios hoodie that you turned into a blanket?" Brittany looked at the beautifully crafted material it was so perfect she was about to cry. "NO NO don't be sad. I turned the hoodie into a blanket so that he had a piece of you no matter what. You know when you're at work or you're out of town or just down the hall. I also made mine into one for Valerie. Go look she's snuggled up with it now. You aren't mad are you?" Santana hoped she didn't upset Brittany too much by doing that. For all she knew Brittany wanted to wear the tattered old hoodie again and she just took that away from her. "No no no I love that you did something so creative Santana, they do deserve little pieces of their mothers at all times. I just can't believe I didn't notice something so important happening." Brittany sniffled. "OH! Well I just wanted them to have something special. I saw a tutorial on Pinterest and…" Santana was cut off by Brittany kissing her fiercely. "Woaw, Woaw Brittany we have a tiny human in the room!" Brittany laughed and looked down at Buzz who, like Santana had predicted was passed out holding his tiny hands onto the corner of his Cheerios blanket. "This is why I love you Santana. You have the biggest heart and the most amazing love to share with me and the kids. Let's go put him to bed and get our cuddle on." "OH OH does this mean my punishment is lifted!?" Santana was almost giddy. "For now Mrs. Lopez. But I swear if I catch you peeking tomorrow, no boob action till this one sleeps through the night." Brittany stuck her tongue out at Santana as she went up the stairs. Santana smirked to herself. She'd won this battle at least she was no longer being punished.

Thursday Morning:

The first thing she noticed was it was far too quiet in her bedroom. She rolled over and felt the cool sheets, a bad sign. That meant her wife had been awake and gone for a while. She peered over at the duck shaped alarm clock Santana had gotten her as a Christmas gift many years ago and freaked out when it read 9:55am. How the hell had she slept so long? The baby must've woken up 3 more times and she knows Valerie had to be at her toddler play group by 10:00am and stuff was being delivered at 11am! Brittany bolted up out of bed and ran to the closet throwing clothes everywhere. "SAN? SAN WHERE ARE YOU? VAL HAS TODDLER CLASS IN LIKE 5 MINUTES!" Brittany was struggling to get her jeans on and a shirt well she hoped it was a shirt it wasn't quite going on her body like a shirt should be. Santana appeared in the doorway holding a laundry basket and a baby monitor looking quite amused. "Brittany why are you wearing my leopard print skirt on your head?" Santana just stood there laughing. "SAN! We have to go what are you doing!?" Brittany was getting really flustered. Santana put the laundry basket down on their bed and walked over to her frantic wife and pulled the skirt off her head and replaced it with a clean white v neck t shirt. "I sent Valerie to class already, Mercedes offered to take her and Buzz is asleep in the swing in the living room. I need you to calm the heck down baby!" Brittany sat down right then and there on the floor of their walk in closet. It was like she was having a heart attack. Santana kissed her a few times to calm her down but it did very little to calm her down. After all these years Brittany's heart still beats a mile a minute the second Santana's lips touch hers. "Why did you let me sleep so long?" Brittany asked. "You needed some rest. I took care of some stuff while you slept no biggie. Remember you told me I had to be good today so I planned on sending Val out with Cedes so I could just hole up here in the room with Buzzy and watch Sweet Valley High and let you do your thang babe." Santana said as she started to fold and put away all the clothes. "And you're going to actually listen to me and not peek or snoop?" Brittany raised an eyebrow inquisitively at her wife. "Why Brittany how dare you insinuate that I would do such a thing!" With that Brittany laughed as she went down the stairs to the living room, peeping at the sleeping baby in the swing and smiling at how adorable he looked clinging to that cheerio blanket.

Sugar Motta was already in the backyard directing some very large men carrying some very large benches around. She clapped her hands cheerfully as she saw Brittany walking down the steps towards her "OH GOOD BRITTANNNY!"" Sugar yelled. The yard so far looked chaotic, from the house all you can see is four giant white tents but as you get closer you realize it's a fucking circus going on. "We have the stage area set up, now we are setting up the area for the bull ride and I wasn't sure if you still wanted actual picnic tables or just fancy small tables like I suggested. The white linens are an order away Britt." "No. No my vision is strong Sugar. Think rodeo meets glee club!" Brittany and Sugar giggled as Brittany's vision came to life right in front of her. The horses were doing well in their home made pen that Mercedes had doped her husband Sam into creating with the hay barrels at the far corner of the yard. Everything was going to go off without a hitch! Meanwhile Santana was trying her damndest to not go against her wifes wishes and stay upstairs on that particular side of the house with the baby. She even had decided to bring her laptop into their room and maybe write a song or two while Buzzy slept. She wasn't gonna lose her sexy times again. No ma'am!

THURSDAY EVENING:

Everything was mostly set up. All Brittany needed to do tomorrow was make sure the caterers knew where to set up and the live band arrived on time. The party would begin PROMPTLY at 7pm. Brittany was proud of herself, in all their years as a couple Santana had mostly planned their anniversary parties. The first four of them were quiet and laid back events, small dinner parties with their group of friends. For their fifth wedding anniversary Santana had surprised Brittany and flew them to Paris for a romantic getaway. Their sixth, seventh and eight anniversaries they spent with Blaine and Kurt doing a duo party which Kurt always turned into quite the event. Last year Santana and Brittany didn't do anything major for their anniversary; instead they spent the time with Valerie alone and quiet in Hawaii for their first family vacation. So as you can imagine, Brittany is super proud and also super nervous and hopes this all goes off extremely well. Santana was the big romantic one in their relationship. All the gestures all the trips and surprise sexy nights out were her doing. Brittany was treated like a queen all the time. But this time it was all Britt. This time Brittany had the surprise, including one more big surprise for her lady love.

Santana was behaving quite well; she had remained upstairs the whole day. She was of course bored out of her mind and going stir crazy. She could only watch her show, fold laundry, dust and vacuum or check social media so much. Buzz had slept for almost 4 hours straight which was a record, if only the lil stinker would do that in the middle of the night. She tried to write a song or maybe some verses but nothing came to mind accept weird lyrics about ducks or frogs, but then again that could be because she was looking at Buzz's clothes all morning folding and putting them away. Mercedes was supposed to drop of Valerie at 4pm so San was passing time till she got to see her other baby.

As Brittany rounded the corner to enter the bedroom she found Santana making two stuffed bears jump up and down imitating Backstreet Boys songs "Backstreets baaacckk alright!" Santana sang softly. Brittany snuck up and gently placed herself on the bed beside Santana wrapping her arms around her lady love. "You must be bored out of your mind you've dug quite into the archives for that special number." Santana jumped almost a foot high off the bed "Oh god Britts don't scare me like that I almost went all Lima Heights on your ass. Yes I am bored out of my mind where is Mercedes with my girl? I figured we could do family dinner tonight and maybe show her Toy Story maybe then she'll start calling her brother Buzz and not "fuzz"?" "Well my love, why I think that would be awfully fun. I have other plans for You and I." Brittany placed a kiss on Santana's lips as she rose from the bed and walked towards their closet. "What plans? I didn't know we had plans. Is someone coming over because I don't look presentable at all and the house is a mess I haven't been downstairs at all today. Did I forget something?" Santana was starting to mildly freak out. Brittany shook her head and threw a white box at the Latina and said "No this is me surprising you babe. It's all planned. Go shower, then put that on and meet me downstairs in one hour." Santana opened the lid to the box and saw a very silky very revealing red dress and matching panty set. "Oh I see what you're trying to do Mrs. Lopez. But what…" Brittany shut Santana up by kissing her it was really the only way to ever stop her wife from talking or yelling or crying for that matter. "GO San now we have very important plans and you have 1 hour." Santana finally gave up and went off to get ready. Brittany then went into her rapid fire blitz mode and started to get herself ready whilst making sure baby Buzz didn't roll or even move a muscle from his spot in the center of their king sized bed. He was awake now and was just amazed by his own hands waving in front of his face. Brittany had already made reservations at one of the best Italian spots in New York and arranged for Sugar Motta to stay here at the house with Buzz why Mercedes agreed to keep Valerie overnight. Brittany threw on her tallest heals and a very short blue dress. Just as she was prepping her face Santana emerged from the bathroom towel drying her hair, "Britts do you want my hair down or OH MY GOD LEGS FOR DAYS!" Santana's eyes bugged out of her head and her mouth was open so wide Brittany sure she dislocated her jaw. Brittany just smirked back at her, "Definitely up. I wanna see that neck of yours all evening" Brittany said with a lick of her lips and a not so subtle wink. "I'll just a…" Santana backed herself into the bathroom and shut the door. Buzz let out a lil squeak typically letting his moms know it was time for a diaper change, "Welp Buzz my boy that's how you keep it going after 10 plus years!" "Brittany did you just say something highly inappropriate to our son?" "YEP SURE DID".

Santana was unsure how to react. She was very rarely surprised, partly because she was the queen of snooping; just ask her old roommates Kurt and Rachel. Before leaving the house Santana had given Sugar at least 8 numbers to contact including 911, poison control and both Brittany's parents and hers back in Lima in case of an emergency. She gave a detailed list of how to properly care for the infant. Sugar had rolled her eyes and explained that the baby would probably just sit with her on the couch the entire time they were out she knew how to make a bottle and change a diaper. She'd had it covered she swore it up and down but there was no telling Mama Bear that. "Santana you've become like an overbearing psycho!" Sugar muttered trying to shove them out the door. Then just when they thought they were in the clear they had the ever traumatic event of Santana realizing she didn't get to say goodbye or goodnight to her sweet Valerie. She had 1,000 questions for her wife from what did she pack for her to sleep in? To did Brittany remember her favorite stuffed unicorn? Her cheerios blanket? Did Mercedes know that you HAVE to sing Twinkle Twinkle and Over the Rainbow to get her to sleep? How long would Mercedes have her baby? Would she bring her back tomorrow morning in time for breakfast? Santana was in psycho mama bear mode for sure. Brittany had really fucked up there and felt terrible; she should've known that Mama Bear would've wanted to say goodnight and goodbye to her precious princess. Santana was easily pleased though when Sugar suggested they facetime Valerie and Brittany assured her she packed all the proper things for the child and that Mercedes would drop her off at 8am sharp. Brittany finally got her out the door 40 minutes later than planned. As they got into the car Brittany handed her frantic and slightly paranoid wife a bouquet of roses and a card. "Honey I promise you I have it all worked out. I am their mom too and I made sure they're going to be safe and sound why we go out and celebrate 10 years of marriage." "10 years and you haven't killed me yet I think we've done okay heh." Santana chuckled and wiped her eyes. They leaned in for a kiss and began what Brittany hoped to be the best anniversary celebration yet.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

THE DATE

As they pulled up to the restaurant Santana did a happy dance in her seat. Brittany knew the way to her woman's heart and it was with Italian food, well and amazing sex. Brit got up and out of the car and like the true lady knight and shining armor opened Santana's door and escorted her towards the door. They had a very special booth for them towards the back in the VIP area. Rose petals on the table, candles lit and another 10 roses placed in front of where Santana was seated. "You're full of surprises Pierce!" Santana winked at her as she smelled the roses. "Well its actually Lopez, has been for 10 years now I don't know if you heard I married this extremely hot Latina 10 years ago tomorrow." Santana laughed and threw a rose at her. They ordered their meals and ate and laughed together remembering some amazing moments over the past together, the trips, the parties, the buying of their McMansion here in Long Island. As they waited for their chocolate cake and Santana checked her phone YET again to make sure Sugar and or Mercedes hadn't texted or called while Brittany was in serious thought.

"Did you see it happening like this San?" "What's that Britts?" "You know you being famous, me being famous, the kids, the house, the money?" Brittany asked. "Oh god no, don't you remember when we were in high school and I said I wanted to be famous?" Santana laughed at the memory. "And I released our sex tape….yeah I am still SO SORRY about that." Brittany blushed, "No No babe, I am just saying It's all better than I ever dreamed it would be. I didn't even know about the kids in that vision. And Yeah the sex tape is out there and I'm sure it's probably like what top 10 most popular? But It's not he fame or the house or the money I am most proud of. It's you and me girl! We are here still at it, still in love, still married, still us!" And it was true. In the 10 years they've been together they've seen a lot. Brittany had become Mercedes back up dancer and toured with her for two tours then immediately was hired to go on tour with Beyonce, BEYONCE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Meanwhile Santana finished college with a musical engineering degree and went onto become the most famous pop star in the world with 2 amazing albums and Grammy award for album of the year. They never lost touch with their friends, never detached from their roots and most importantly never changed as a couple. Santana exhaled "If this was just our first 10 years babe, what is going to happen in the next?" Brittany laughed as she held Santana's hands to her lips. "Val and Baby Buzz and the chaos that comes with kids that are 2 years apart in age, that's what's going to happen." Santana cringed and laughed.

Just when Santana was sure the night was over and they were getting into the car to head home Brittany turned to her and handed her a small box. The familiar blue and white meant it was jewelry. Santana loved her some bling. "Britts I didn't get you anything for tonight your gift is at home in Buzz's room. I wasn't aware you were going to do this I feel like the worst wife on the planet." "Oh Santana just shut up and open it." Santana opened the lid to the jewelry box then snapped it shut instantly. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She turned to Brittany with wide eyes. Brittany took the box out of Santana's hands and opened it up again removed the bracelet and placing it on Santana's wrist fastening the clasp. "Brittany how did you even find this? I thought I lost it on tour like 4 years ago!" "You did in fact lose it on tour, I actually found it on EBAY someone had it listed as "Santana Lopez's friendship bracelet" I had quite the bidding war but in the end I won." Brittany raised her arms in triumph. For in that box was the very friendship bracelet one Brittany Susan Pierce gave to a young 15 year old Santana Lopez back in high school. Santana wore it almost every day when she was away from her beloved on her tours throughout the world. Having it back on her wrist made her whole world complete again. "You Mrs. Brittany Pierce Lopez are so getting laid tonight." "SCORE!" Brittany fist pumped as she began to drive to their next surprise location.

Santana had assumed they were headed home seeing as how now it was almost 11pm. But when Brittany pulled into the parking lot of Seduce, one of Santana's favorite spots to go dancing Santana leaned over puling Brittany into a searing kiss. "What you didn't think I'd make you get all sexied up just go to eat Italian food then go back home did you?" Brittany stuck her tongue out at her wiggling her eyebrows up and down. "I dunno I thought maybe you were tired." Santana shrugged. "No San! You've been cooped up for days I know you needs to get your dance on!" After 3 hours of intense dancing, some alcohol consumption and a lot of grinding up on each other Brittany proclaimed it was time to get home. She needed to get Santana in that bed NOW. Santana of course, being slightly tipsy became a weepy mess. As they got into their car she just kept petting Brittany's head saying how much love she had for her and asking "You love me right?" repeatedly. "Brittany why me? Why did you marry me? Brittany am I still hot? Brittany do I need a boob job?" Brittany just smiled and reassured her she was her one and only lady love and that she was perfect and her soul mate. As they pulled closer to their gated community where they lived Santana began to sober up. Britany had assumed it was because she knew she was getting closer to the prize, the prize that was Brittany's body. They got out of the car and immediately Santana bolted for the stairs, unlocked the door and ran into the house with determination. Brittany assumed it was to their bedroom, she was wrong. Santana of course had gone on a hunt for her baby and Sugar.

"Well way to ruin the mood so fast Jesus." Brittany muttered as she climbed the stairs following after Santana. Santana went room to room, first their bedroom where the baby SHOULD'VE been sleeping in his crib in the corner where his nightlight shined and his blanket was but he wasn't there. So her next assumption was his Finding Nemo themed nursery which he had never even set foot in, but nope that was empty too. She was about to have a meltdown when she noticed the light in the guest bedroom, she tip toed closer and peeked in and then relaxed instantly when she saw Sugar laying on the guest bed with the tiny baby on her chest. Feeling better and secure she went over and placed a kiss on her babies head and then tip toed back out of the room off to her lady love where she was about to reward her for the amazing evening.

Santana entered the room to find candles lit and Brittany perched on the bed who sighed a sigh of relief to see her wife come back into the room empty handed. "I was hoping you wouldn't bring Buzz in here with you, he isn't actually legally ours yet so we can't traumatize him with our lady love sexcapades quite yet" Santana burst into laughter at that note and flopped down on the bed next to her wife. "No no I just wanted to make sure he was okay babe, he's with Sugar in the guest bedroom sleeping soundly." With that Santana then went into possibly the best most erotic strip tease Brittany had ever seen, and we are talking 10 years of marriage and about 5 years of "dating" worth of Santana's moves. After not one, two but three rounds of sexcapades Brittany and Santana had thoroughly celebrated their anniversary and were now about to slip into love induced coma. Brittany sighed contently as she ran her fingers up and down Santana's arm, whilst Santana tapped her fingers on Brittany's hip in a nervous like tic. "Go ahead, I know you wanna go grab him." Brittany whispered into her wifes hair. "THANK YOU!" Santana bolted out of the bed grabbing her robe throwing it on and running down the hall. Santana returned with Buzz in her arms looking so relieved. She brought him over to Brittany first letting her wife lean in and kiss the baby twice on his head before she placed him down in his crib and wrapping his cheerios blanket around him then Santana was able to crawl into bed with her wife and fall into a blissful sleep. Well for two hours anyway, Buzz would wake up screaming for food very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

THE DAY OF THE PARTY

Brittany shot up out of bed like a pop tart when she heard the slightest whimper from the baby. Santana's head was lying on her chest and she had to shimmy carefully as to not wake her sleeping beauty. She peeked at the duck clock that read 6:40am and sighed. She knew San was going to have one hell of a hangover and she needed to sleep as much as possible. She grabbed her underwear and her robe quickly dressing herself before grabbing Buzz out of his crib tip toeing out of the room. When they got downstairs she changed his diaper on the changing table Santana had insist they keep in the downstairs office, along with the extra porta crib and ever important baby swing which travels room to room. "Oh buddy we have to make sure today goes off perfectly starting off with getting your Ma some Aspirin and a greasy breakfast. Can you say hangover cure?" after a few kisses and some cuddles the baby and Brittany headed to the kitchen to start the day.

Santana rolled over with a major groan as the light began to filter in through the curtains. She stuck out her arms in search of her wife and instead came in contact with a much smaller girl. "MA YOU IS UP!" Valerie squealed and threw herself onto of the Latina throwing her color crayons and paper all over the bed. Santana craned her neck to see the clock that read 9:00am "When did you get here? Where's Mommy?" Santana had so many questions and her head hurt like a bitch. "I is pretty." Valerie said showing her Ma her beautiful new braids that no doubt her auntie Cedes did for her on her special sleep over. "Of course you are." Santana said as she lifted the child up kissing her face all over and hugging her tightly before getting out of the bed to head downstairs. "MA IS NAKEY!" Valerie said as she stared up at Santana. "Fuck shit" Santana murmured as she quickly turned around to throw her robe onto her body and tied it tightly. "That's not gonna traumatize you is it?" she asked her daughter who just babbled something about clouds and butterflies. There sitting on the kitchen counter was coffee for San, a bottle of aspirin and a muffin with a mall note "Drink, Eat, Pop feel better. Text if you need me. Love you." Santana smiled at the cute lil note "Did Mommy feed you? Do you want some toast?" Santana sat Valerie on the counter as she went to go shut the curtains that were letting in the god awful bright light of day into her house. As she reached for the curtains she stopped dead in her tracks.

Gasping and frantically looking left to right hoping to god anyone else would be in the room and tell her she wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing. "Valerie what is that?" Santana pointed out the window shaking slightly. "Mine!" Valerie responded. "No really WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" Santana lifted Valerie up into her arms "Fuckl!" Valerie repeated "NO NO NO NO don't say that, your mommy is so gonna be upset about that" Santana hitched the child onto her hip and half ran half stomped to the front door, down the steps and slightly to the left where the horror was spotted. Yes sitting right there In her drive way tracking mud all over her car was a horse. Not just a horse, the biggest fucking horse she could imagine. "MINE MINE MINE!" Valerie was clapping pointing to the monstrosity. She looked around for someone, anyone, simply any human would do to help her. Sugar's pink car was parked near the garage curb but Brittany's car was gone, so she assumed she and Sugar had taken Buzz somewhere and Mercedes car wasn't there either. There was no one in their McMansion accept for Santana and her 2 year old who clearly thought this was a miracle. "No! No, this can't be a thing that is happening to me." Santana put her daughter down on the house steps "Stay here Ma has to make sure its safe okay DO NOT MOVE!" Valerie took a small step forward pointing to the horse again "NNNAAAYYYY!" Valerie imitated the horse noise waving hit to her new horse friend. "Valerie if you move I will be very upset with you. Sit down now." Valerie simply nodded and sat very still on the stairs sticking her little chubby cheeks in her hands as they rested on her tiny knees. Santana inched closer to the animal "Nice horsey, nice, nice horsey please get away from my car. Shoo shoo now come on get gone." Santana tried from a distance to get it to move. She didn't wanna scare it and risk it running at her or even worse risk it hurting itself. But at the same time she wanted it away from her car. There were hoof prints and mud all over it. Valerie stood up jumping up and down and pointing out at road leading up to the drive way "Mommy Mommy Mommy Mommy!" And sure enough there was Brittany's black range rover rolling up the driveway.

"Oh this is not good." Brittany murmured to Sugar. They were only gone maybe 15 minutes to run and grab last minute supplies, how could this much chaos happen. The horse clearly had gotten out of its containment and found Santana's car to be its new toy. Sugar looked between Santana and Brittany noting the way Brittany chewed her lips in nervousness, "So if you die, do I get the kids when Santana goes to prison or does Mercedes?" Sugar said laughing yet also slightly serious. "Definitely Mercedes, it's your fault if I die Sug."

Brittany got out of the car telling Sugar to stay in with Buzz and walked slowly to her wife's side. "So I see you've met Sally." Santana just glared at her wife.  
"Get it, Mustang Sally." Brittany figured she'd lead with humor. She instantly knew, this was the wrong way to handle this when Santana's mouth opened and out came "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL BRITTANY." Santana did that thing where her eyes squinted and her Spanish accent really shot through. "HELL! HELL!" Valerie shouted from the porch making Santana cringe. Now it was Brittany's turn to glare. "1. We have talked about your mouth around the babies 2. You promised to stay inside the house 3. So this is our new horse Mustang Sally. Isn't she pretty? Look she's got pretty black hair like you babe." Brittany again trying to make her wife smile. "Why is it on my car? Why is it in our yard? Wait, our horse? WHY DO WE HAVE A HORSE?" "Remember our party this is for our party but also Sugar thought that the kids each needed a horse and with each horse came a spouse so now we actually have four horses….. Isn't that exciting!?" Brittany started to wring her hands in nervousness. Santana turned her head and glared into the range rover where Sugar waved timidly. "I am going upstairs to shower. When I come back down this will have allllllll had been a nightmare." Santana stomped up the stairs slamming the front door in the process. Valerie jumped from the bang of the door and started to cry. She'd never seen her Ma yell at her Mommy before. Brittany picked her up cradling her whispering "It's okay we just need to figure out how to go secure Mustang Sally up again it's all gonna be okay". Brittany and Sugar were in for it and they both knew it.

A shower, 3 Aspirin and an omelet later and Santana felt a little calmer about the whole horse destroying her BMW situation. It wasn't everyday this kind of issue sprung up in the Lopez house. Sugar was in the living room with the babies entertaining them why Brittany dealt with the horse, caterers and last minute prep. Santana knew she wasn't allowed out back but she felt like she really deserved an answer and why yes she assumed there was some kind of barn yard animals involved since she had seen the wreckage they caused to her yard she never assumed they'd be here FOREVER. She opened the sliding glass door only to be hit with the flailing hands of Tina Cohen Chang Abrams. "I was told to stand guard and not let you come out here for any reason, and also to tell you to please not be upset with Brittany because she was doing this out of love." Santana rolled her eyes at her annoying little friend, "Alright then, tell Brittany that I will be upstairs in our bedroom and I request a meeting with her immediately or there will be consequences" Tina nodded her head before shoving Santana back into the house and slamming the slider door shut.

Santana relieved Sugar of her duties and took both babies upstairs for some snuggle time whilst she waited for her wife. Knowing that if Val and Baby Boy were in the room with her she would remain calm and not go to her yelling place, she had learned to control her rage over the years. Brittany was never ever the reason for the rage though, so this was causing some strange feelings inside. Santana was seated on the bed checking her tweets when Brittany peeked her head through the cracked door and waved a white napkin, a peace offering. Santana sighed seeing how timid and almost afraid her wife seemed. "Babe come in I am not as mad as you may think I just realllllly need to talk about the whole owning horses situation. And clearly we need to find out how to fix the damage to my car."

Brittany walked in noting the babies asleep on the bed before she began to speak in a calm tone. "They're a gift from Sugar." "Doesn't Sugar know to talk to you or I before making these bold choices. At this rate we are going to have the most spoiled children in the whole world! Oh A horse or three today, their own boats and a beach house tomorrow?" Santana paced back and forth in the room looking between Brittany and the two babies. "San we have all this land, and who knows maybe it will teach the kids responsibility having to care for their own animals. We can make sure they know to brush them and wash them and feed them." Brittany stated her side clearly. "Yeah well that won't be their responsibility for like another 5 years babe. They're 8 weeks old and 2 years old, Babies Brittany. I dunno if I can handle two babies and four horses. You are leaving for tour next week and then this all falls on me. We don't even have a place to put them, clearly the horses can rome free and attack things like MY CAR." Santana was flailing her hands while she spoke, trying her best to not yell but her voice was getting louder. "Then we hire someone to do that work for us! We have the money honey it's not a problem. I will have a barn built and a fenced in place for them to roam. I promise. Then as Valerie and Buzz get older we show them how to properly care for the horses. I reeeaaalllly think this is a great thing for us and our kids it's a gift we can't turn it away from Sugar she would cry for days." Brittany knew Santana was putty in her hands right now she needed to seal the deal though. "Please? I've never been able to have animals like this as a child. All I had were my cats, this is something HUGE we can give our children." Brittany jutted out her lip in her signature pout. "Can we compromise?" Santana wasn't going budge this easy. "I am listening" "We keep 2. TWO. One horse for each child. And Yes I need the barn and fence and someone to help teach me and you how to care and handle them. I don't wanna neglect the horses in anyway." "Yes! DEAL!" Brittany and Santana shook, then hugged then kissed then hands were traveling and then they tore apart gasping for air. "The babies are right here in the same room as us, we are terrible humans." Santana felt so ashamed. "We are not, we are married women in love and theyre asleep San. Okay I have to go finish some stuff I will be back soon, YOU STAY HERE." Brittany just laughed as she smacked Santana's ass and went back to party prepping. There was 6 hours till the party and it was all coming together perfectly.

Brittany had arranged for Santana's usual hair and makeup team to arrive at the McMansion promptly at 5pm to make her lovely wife and herself up for the event. It was quite surprise for Santana to see her dear friends she hasn't seen since the MTV music awards back in August. They've been a team ever since her very first TV show appearance. Jack did hair and Jackie did the makeup, they were so talented Santana had plucked them from a Sephora in the mall once she saw their miracle work. They sat Santana and Brittany down near the best lighting by the windows in their bedroom and started their work. Valerie sat on the floor her dolls and blocks forgotten as she stared so intently at all the colors and gadgets spread out before her on the bed. Every time Jack or Jackie would apply something to Brittany or Santana's faces Valerie would gasp and ask "I some?" Brittany who was feeding the baby his bottle while getting her hair done in elaborate French braids winked at her daughter "isn't it all so glamorous Valerie." "I some?" Again Valerie with her toddler curiosity asked reaching for the brushes. "Yes but let's let Ma get her pretties on first". Brittany winked down at her toddler who nodded in agreement. She was so content to just stare at them applying the stuff to her Ma's face. "Ma like a princess!" Santana reached down for her baby girl smiling brightly at her pulling her into her lap cautiously as to not disturb the making up process. "So Santana when is your next big song or album dropping? You've been so dormant from the scene. The world is dying to hear your amazing voice again." Jack asked as he applied Santana's foundation basically pounding her face with the brush. "I won't be back for a long while, my priorities have shifted." Her gaze fell down to Valerie who was staring up in awe then she blew a kiss over to Brittany and the baby. "Ah yes these precious little ones and what is the tiny one in Brittany's arms named?" Jack asked as the started to apply the eyebrows now. "We don't have a name name for him yet but Brittany's given him the nickname Buzz." Santana replied as she closed her eyes so he could begin to apply the eye shadow and fake eye lashes. "Buzz why buzz that's so ridiculous" Jackie burst into laughter as she walked over to grab the curling iron. "It's because I love him to infinity and beyond" Brittany simply replied lifting the baby up to burp him. The whole room was silent. Santana couldn't open her eyes due to the eye shadow and fake lashes being applied but it was all ruined anyway now with the amount of tears streaming down the Latinas face. "Well that's a perfect name then." Santana whispered.

An hour later Santana and Brittany were hair and makeup ready. Little Valerie even had some special sparkles placed on her cheeks and eyelids. She couldn't stop staring at herself in the mirror "I Is Pretty!" She would state over and over again. "Okay San, if you go into Buzz's room in his closet is your outfit for the evening. Don't worry I had your costume designer custom make it so it'll fit." Brittany winked at her. "You hid it in his room it was right under my nose the whole time?" Santana looked slightly annoyed, there for busting herself for snooping earlier. "Well I knew you wouldn't set foot in that room so yes I most definitely hid it in the babies room." Brittany smirked triumphantly. As Santana went to go get dressed Brittany snuck off with the kids to go get them dressed into their special outfits downstairs in the office closet, where again she stashed things knowing Santana wouldn't go in there. Santana went and opened the garment bag and shook her head. Only her wife would get her wear leather fringe and cow print. Again, a reminder of how whipped Santana truly was. She put it all on actually loving how badass cowgirl she felt. It hugged her hips just right and accentuated her cleavage nicely. The hat however she hated but knew if she didn't complete the outfit Britts would pout. She looked herself up and down in the full length mirror in their hallway and burst into laughter. "I guess the horses make sense now." "Brittany am I allowed downstairs now or do I still have to be upstairs I don't know the rules" Santana yelled from her spot on top the stairs. "You may come down but I want you to sit nicely on the couch I'll be out in a second my zipper won't quite go up hang on" Brittany yelled back. After 5 minutes of waiting the office door swung open and out came running Valerie dressed up in possibly the cutest cowgirl outfit she'd ever fucking seen. It was so over the top, pink sparkly everything she even had a little pony on a stick she was carrying. "Ma I Pretty!" Valerie spun in circles showing off everything from her hat down to her little pink sparkly cowgirl boots. "You sure are honey. Where's mommy?" "Right here bang bang!" Brittany stepped out with fake little guns spouting off. "This is gonna be so fun!" Brittany said as she strutted back and forth posing for Santana. Santana couldn't contain her laughter. There stood her beautiful wife in the most ridiculous get up imaginable. A cowboy hat, flannel shirt, cow print fringed leather vest and matching chaps and to top it all off a piece or hay sticking out of her mouth. "Honey you look like you stepped out of a John Wayne film!" "Oh and the Cherry on top of the cake" she turned around and came back out carrying Buzz, Buzz who was dressed up as a cactus. A fucking cactus costume on her tiny adorable baby, like Gumby almost but soft to the touch. "Can you believe they don't have any cowboy newborn costumes available anywhere! I figured this was the second best thing." Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "ITS PERFECT!" Santana jumped up and hugged her wife. "So am I right in assuming our theme is like wild Wild West or something!" "Oh honey just you wait." Brittany opened the blinds to the back door letting Santana finally get a full view of what she and Sugar had spent weeks planning.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

THE PARTY:

Once Brittany pulled back the blinds Santana's eyes lit up like a child seeing a Christmas tree for the first time. Santana was switching Buzz from arm to arm as she kept turning her head around looking at everything her wife had created. Under the giant white tents there were lights strung all along the sides giving it a nice white glow. Picnic benches and tables sat around with the classic red and white checkered table cloths topped with mason jars with candles in them. Stacks of hay were spread throughout with white ribbon rapped around it and it all seemed to point to a giant horse shoe shaped stage. As Santana turned around to tell Brittany how cool and amazing it all looked something caught her eye in the corner, a mechanical bull. Brittany had rented a mechanical bull for their anniversary party! "NO FUCKING WAY!" "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck !" Valerie sing songed whilst clapping. "Santana! You have to stop saying that around the babies!" Brittany scolded as she lifted up the toddler and stepped down into the party area. Valerie lifted her hands up in the air "TADA!" Santa leaned in and kissed Valeries cheek before kissing Brittany on the lips. "Happy 10 years San let's get our hoedown on!" As Santana walked around more with Brittany into the party area she then realized the horses were also standing beside the stage along with a pig, a goat and a cow. "Oh Jesus please tell me Sugar didn't.." "NO NO NO don't worry that's just the petting zoo area for the kiddies. I promise you we are only keeping 2 horses! I arranged it all with Sugar we are donating the other horses to the make a wish program!" Brittany reassured her panicked wife. "Can I walk around and see everything? Or did you need me to help with anything?" Santana wasn't sure what to do here she was after all half the reason for the party. "No no please go, take Val with you she hasn't been allowed out here all day either. Go look at the dessert table! I made sure there was chocolate cake!"

Two hours later and the party was in full swing. All their friends and some family members had showed up. Santana and Brittany kept handing off the kids back and forh for the first half of the party being sure they were always in their eye sight or in their arms constantly. Santana's parents and abuela, much to Santana's surprise, who hated theme parties, showed up in cowboy hats and matching boots. The second her parents laid eyes on the grandchildren Santana and Brittany knew the kids wouldn't be a worry the entire evening. Valerie had the Lopez's wrapped around her tiny finger and Buzz's magical baby smell and adorable cheeks would crush them. Mercedes and Sam came dressed up as a saloon girl and a sheriff. Sam wouldn't stop popping his cap gun at everyone all night, there for Mercedes took it and stashed it inside the house. A hugely pregnant Quinn Fabray Puckerman and Noah Puckerman came dressed as Woody and Jessie from Toy Story. Which Brittany found amusing and made them take about 100 photos with baby Buzz. Tina and Artie didn't dress up, getting possibly the worst lash of words from Brittany Santana had ever witnessed in all their years together. Typically it was Santana doing the lashing with the words not her blue eyed angel. But of all their friends, no one went all out quite like the Hummell/Warblers. Blaine and Kurt and their 2 year old son Elton all came dressed as the 3 amigos, killing Santana with laughter as they even performed a few skits. Rachel and Jesse sent their love but couldn't make it, Jesse was currently starring in yet another Broadway show and as we know their stardom stops for nothing.

"Gather gather everyone, I'd like to thank you all for coming dressed up for the theme, ACCEPT YOU ABRAMS/CHANG" Brittany boomed over the microphone on the horse shoe shaped stage. "As you all know we gather here tonight to celebrate love, my love that is. Santana, Valerie baby Buzz and I all love you so much and couldn't imagine spending this time with anyone else. 10 year with Santana as my wife and I have loved every single second of it. She is my most favorite person, my soul mate, my everything. I can't wait for 90 more years San! Now LETS PARTY!" With that Brittany hopped of the stage running over to Santana and kissing her with all her might. Santana just wiped the tears from her eyes and took Brittany in her arms and began to slow dance. "There's no music right now babe" Brittany whispered "No, I'm dancing to the rhythm of our hearts and love" Santana was not one for the cornball stuff but sometimes her Brittany brought it out in her. Brittany kissed her again and twirled her under the lights.

Currently it was Sugar who held the record for being able to stay on the bull for the longest time with a 25 second hold. Who knew that tiny little woman had such a grip on her. Santana was only able to hold on for 8 seconds, much to everyone's amusement. She had talked herself up and said she would stay on for a whole minute. Then after being thrown off she swore up and down it was rigged. Sam was able to go for 19 seconds, claiming it was his Tennessee upbringing that made him such a stud. Puck held for 19 seconds as well, being the air force strong man he was that wasn't shocking and Tina held on for 10 seconds before flying completely off it almost hitting the grass not even the mat around the bottom. Putting Santana in last place with her 8 second hold. Quinn of course couldn't ride since she was ready to pop out a little Puckerman and Brittany and Mercedes both opted out of doing the bull, they couldn't risk injury since they were staring up the tour next week, but Brittany was still super amused watching everyone else attempt to stay on it. The band was hopping, she had gotten a Dolly Parton cover band to play for 3 hours and then had their group of guests all taught a proper line dancing lesson. Nothing more amazing that a bunch of half drunk almost 30 year olds stumbling about in cowboy boots stepping on each other's toes. Tina, Sugar and Brittany had performed a few songs which the crowd went wild for. Red Solo Cup a favorite Sam had once sang had to be performed by Trouty himself that had Brittany twirling around him the entire time cracking their friends up. The irony wasn't lost on Santana, She was the famous pop singer yet here was her wife the famous dancer was singing for her, and slaying at it. So naturally Santana decided it was only right she lead Brittany in a few dances. Santana wowed the crowd with some moves Brittany hadn't quite see her do before. Apparently someone's been watching music videos and studying them closely. Finally Santana had a date with destiny, one last ride on the bull before they closed it up for the evening. "You're going down fucker." Santana whispered to the hunk of metal and leather as she climbed on. "Please be careful San I can't have you outta commission I would freak out." "Brittany get your camera ready I am beating the record!" Brittany did as was told and got her camera on her Iphone all set to record, well record the 4 seconds that Santana was able to hold on. That's right four seconds. Santana flipped off it her hat flew off and her hair a now wild mess. "ITS RIGGED! Brittany I swear it's rigged. There is no way Sugar can hold on longer than I can, RIGGED!" She yelled again as Brittany helped her up. "I know honey, I know." Brittany tried to placate her wife patting her back and fixing her hat on her head.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

It was now almost midnight and everyone was almost partied out. They said they're thank you's for coming, gave all the hugs, accepted the gifts and handed out all the extra food. Quinn was half shoving food in her mouth as Puck tried to drag her away. Half of Brittany's costume was now missing as she was getting super tired and tended to just start to strip if she was tired and or drunk. Santana looked ready to crash straight into the floor as well. It was so late, Valerie was dead weight sleeping in Mercedes's arms every so often waking up then asking for cake then falling asleep again and Buzz was a hysterical mess wailing then burying his face into Brittany's chest and whimpering slightly even though he was held tightly by his Mommy who was bouncing him lightly and kept whispering to him he was okay. After 4 more minutes of Buzz's meltdown Brittany decided it was for the best if she went upstairs with the babies and let Santana finish up the goodbyes and hugs. Mercedes blew a kiss to her sweet little Valerie and hugged her dear friend and favorite backup dancer goodnight. Once everyone was gone Santana shut off the yard lights and locked the gates then went inside. There were a few beer bottles and random plates in their kitchen and living room but it wasn't that bad really considering there had been easily 150 people here tonight. She was going around throwing it all in the trash and whipping the counter down when she heard a very loud scream coming from upstairs followed by Buzz's unmistakable wails. She stopped everything she was doing and bolted upstairs taking two steps at a time. Once she reached their bedroom she saw the reason for Britt's screams. Their son had peed all over her, in her mouth and down the front of her shirt. Brittany was screaming and throwing baby wipes all over meanwhile Buzz was also screaming and continuously peeing. Santana hurried to her side "Brittany you have to cover his penis!" Brittany wasn't fast enough at all now there was pee all over the bed and the baby as well. "Who knew he had such good aim!" Santana was laughing hysterically at the sight. "THIS ISNT FUNNY SANTANA THIS IS SO GROSS!" Brittany lifted the baby up and handing him to Santana as she ran into their bathroom and stripped naked and got into the shower whilst brushing her teeth. "You wanted kids Britt" Santana continued to laugh as she took Buzz's soaked cactus green onsie off and tossed it in the laundry bin the gently washed him off in the bathroom sink. He was already half asleep curling into Santana's body while she towel dried him and put a new diaper on him. Brittany stepped out of the shower and glared at her. "Why is he so good for you?" "It's all in the speed babe, I don't just let his junk hangout he's almost gotten me a few times too." She put him in a fluffy dinosaur sleep suit and placed him down in the crib turning on his night light and cranking the little mobile that played over the rainbow and let him lull himself to sleep. He slightly whimpered a few times before bringing his thumb up to his mouth and drifting off. Brittany just kissed her on the shoulder leaning over the crib to watch her son now calmly snoozing and said "It's all a learning process I guess."

After changing their bedding and starting the washing machine Santana and Brittany were both in pajamas cuddled up together caressing and lightly kissing every few minutes when it occurred to Santana she had yet to give her lady love her anniversary present. "Wait right here!" Santana rolled off the bed and wondered into the unused bedroom across the hall where their son SHOULD be sleeping. She came back in with a very small bag and a large smile. "Now I want you to be quiet when you open this. If you scream and wakeup Buzz I can't have sexy times with you, you know I won't do it if I know he's awake."

"YES YES JUST GIVE ME THE PRESENT SANTANA!" Brittany reached for the bag like a greedy little kid. "I said be quite." Santana scolded as she handed it over. She opened the bag and pulled out the set of keys staring at them in confusion for a second. Then pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side reading the words "luxury" on the tag. "I don't get it, did you buy me a new car cuz babe the horse destroyed yours not mine…" "NOOO Brittany look in the bag there's more." Brittany flipped the bag upside down shaking it out onto the bed until a pamphlet fell out of the bag. It was a pamphlet explaining all the features in a Luxury RV. She again just cocked her head to the side staring at her wife. "OH WAIT! Oh wait no!" Brittany gasped. "Oh yes ma'am you didn't think I was going to let you and Mercedes go on a North American tour and miss out on family time and seeing your kids for 12 weeks did you?" Santana smirked. "YOU BOUGHT A LUXURY RV SO YOU COULD TRAVEL WITH ME ON TOUR!?" Brittany was in shock. "I told you not to yell." Santana shushed her wife as she peered over in the corner to make sure Buzz was still knocked out. "Like you and the kids? Following me show to show? Honey is that a good idea taking them out of the house for that long? We agreed I would fly home every other weekend and you said you would facetime me and…" Santana cut her off with a kiss. "In the big scheme of things what's more important Britt? Me keeping their schedule and keeping them in this house or me keeping their beloved mommy in their daily life? " "Oh my god oh my god! I don't have to miss a moment? Buzz wont roll over or sit up without me knowing?" Brittany was practically crawling up into Santana's lap now. "What if why you're away Buzz learns to roll over and Valerie learns a new word or finally pees in the toilet. I couldn't bear it to have you miss any of that babe. It was all my fears from when I was going to go on tour and I just I can't." Santana was looking over at the crib not at Brittany when she finished speaking. "Thank you Santana. Thank you. You're sure this is all going to work? Do I need to help with any planning?" Brittany was going into her mommy planner mode. "Nope! Tina and Sugar have already cleared their schedules and are going to come too to help me because god knows you'll be actually working sometimes right? Tina is going to drive days, Sugar nights and I am going to just lounge around like the Diva Ma I am." Santana was so proud of her plan. "Can I see it? Where is it? How did you hide this?" Santana shook her head as she replied with "A lady never reveals her secrets." Brittany pounced on her kissing her up and down her neck and into her cleavage. "Wait Wait Wait Wait" Santana sprinted from the bed over to where Buzz was and began to gently lift his sleeping body from his crib. "My god she's doing it!" Brittany said in shock as she watched her wife slowly move out of their room and down the hall into his never before used nursery. Santana didn't even hesitate as she placed him down in the other crib, tucked his cheerio's blanket around him, flipped on the Fischer Price fish tank night light, cracked his door and came back to their room. Shutting their door gently she flipped the switch on the baby monitor and then placed herself back on the bed, "You may resume."

Hours later in the quiet of the morning light Brittany rolled over in search of her wife, once she found her she snuggled into her side inhaling the sweet scent of Santana. Wait a second, she opened her eyes, "You just couldn't resist!" Brittany didn't even know why she was so surprised. "He's too little! The nursery is too far." Santana whispered as she gently stroked his back. "Fine fine fine your right, as long as I still gets my sexy times." Brittany kissed Santana's head then leaned down and kissed Buzz's fuzzy head, where he of course was lying on his Ma's chest snuggled up snug as a bug in a rug. "Hey San" "hmmmmm" "I have the best idea" "NO go to bed Brittany."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello readers! Thank you for reading my little brain child! I know it seemed like maybe that was the end but SURPRISE there is more!_

 **Chapter 8**

 **Moving Valerie from a crib to a big girl bed was probably the dumbest choice Santana and Brittany had ever made. Just as Santana had lowered herself perfectly down into Brittany's opened legs their bedroom door banged wide open "Ma! Mommy! I is not sleepy!" The 3 year old declared as she ran into the room. Brittany had shoved the comforter over her lower half and her wife as fast as she could and luckily the child had not noticed yet. "Valerie Mercedes get back in your bed its 11pm!" Brittany was half panting half screaming pointing towards the door. "I IS NOT SLEEPY!" Valerie again loudly declared this time with a stamp of her tiny foot. "You need to go to your room and get in your princess bed, Mommy will be in there in a second and we will talk about it." Valerie turned on her tiny heels and stomped out of their room and down the hall making about as much noise as humanly possible for her tiny body. The second the coast was clear Brittany lifted the blanket to reveal Santana's face which had been mashed between her knees. "Oh my god baby! Are you okay? I didn't know what else to do!" Santana smirked up at her "I mean, it's not the worst place to be hiding I'll say that" As she crawled up out of her blanket cocoon. They were leaning in for a kiss just when a loud "MOMMMMYYYYY" boomed through the monitor beside the bed. "Okay you go and I'll just be here waiting" Santana laid out on the bed twirling her hair. "God why did we put her in that bed why why why?" Brittany muttered as she grabbed her robe and walked out of the room.**

 **A stern "Stay in your bed and go to sleep now." 3 songs, a kiss and a hug later and Brittany was able to leave the purple fairy princess room almost sprinting back to her bedroom where she had left her wife. As she pushed their door open her hopes were suddenly dashed when she saw their 12 month old son was sitting on the bed with Santana. He was whimpering and she had stripped his pajamas off him "I think he has a fever. I went to check on him to ensure our sexy times time slot and he was just lying there all sweaty staring back up at me." Brittany then felt bad for her little Buzzy kissing his forehead. "Okay yeah he is hot, so okay so we give him Tylenol and put him back to bed right?" Brittany didn't want to sound carless but she really needed to be with her wife ALONE. It was almost 12am, they were never going to get it in at this point. "Well I wanna see if he'll drink a bottle first. He didn't eat much of his baby squash at dinner." Brittany fell back on the bed with a groan as Santana stood up with the baby to make his bottle.**

 **Thirty minutes later Santana had placed Buzz back in his crib in his Finding Nemo themed nursery after dosing him with Tylenol. "It was only a 100.9 fever most likely from teething nothing to worry about." Santana said as she closed their door firmly and crawled back ontop of her wife. "Now where were we" Brittany was very patient in her waiting. Finally they're sexy times could commence. They had been had not once but twice, which was almost impossible these days. Brittany was satisfied and half asleep cuddled up to her wife's naked body. Santana smiled at her job well done and started to drift to sleep as well. She thought she heard a noise, but after checking both video monitors and seeing no movement in either of the kids rooms she fell into a blissful sleep.**

 **At 7am when Santana emerged from their bedroom and looked at the hallway, she sure wished she would've paid attention to the noises she thought heard last night. "Adios Mijo!" She followed the trail down the hall and into Buzz's room where she almost screamed when she saw what her beautiful daughter had done. "Valerie Mercedes Lopez what did you do!? Mommy is going be so upset, oh my god I am so upset!" Valerie who was half asleep on the floor jumped and looked up startled. She lifted her 3 year old off the floor and swatted her butt making her scream and kick as she walked her back down the hall and placed her on the bed next to her sleeping Mommy. Brittany rolled over half asleep and half alarmed at the sudden noise "What? What's going on?" Brittany sat up straight now looking at her very pissed off wife and very upset daughter. "Valerie here discovered she was an artist. Go look at our hallway and then follow the magical trail." Brittany didn't need to look really to understand what had happened from the looks of her daughter who had blue and yellow paint all over her hands and in her hair. She lifted one of Valerie's braids up inspecting it, "oh no." She got up slowly, breathing through the anger she was sure she was about to feel and threw on her robe and slippers and peeked into the hallway. "Oh Jesus!" Brittany turned back and looked at Valerie who was trying to look anywhere but her Mommy's direction. "How bad San like am I gonna scream?" "Bad enough i swatted her little ass." Santana was pacing back and forth in their bedroom whilst giving their 3 year old her angry eyes. Brittany took a breath and followed the trail of paint splatters all over the walls and carpet it lead her right to Buzz's bedroom door. Two yellow handprints on the pristine white door were her clue this was the destination. As she opened the bedroom door her stomach twisted. There was blue and yellow paint all over. I mean covering the entire bedroom, the carpet, the walls, the dresser, his window and most importantly HIM. There in his crib sleeping soundly was a baby who used to have beautiful chocolate skin and was now a smurf. "WHAT! HOW? WHEN!?" Brittany screamed from Buzz's room so loud she could be heard clear as bell in the other room where Valerie and Santana sat on the bed together. Valerie tried to scamper down from the bed and run but her Ma was quicker than that. Nabbing her up quickly and carrying her down the hallway to face her Mommy's wrath.**

 **Brittany didn't even know how to go about fixing this or how to punish her. Santana was dead set on her being locked in her room like Rapunzel for the next 10 years. Valerie had been getting very mischievous the past few months. Since she turned 2 really they had been in for it, it started out with her fits and her very vocal demands as a tiny toddler but now at 3 years old she's progressed onto physical terror. She had tied up their pet cat Miss Whiskers with a jump rope stating she wanted to walk her on a leash a few weeks ago, causing Brittany to panic and take away all jump ropes, strings and belts in the house. She threw Santana's fanciest shoes in the toilet, clogging it and ruining said shoes then causing major fit from Santana. Last weekend Santana had caught her shoving cookies into the fish tank in Buzz's room trying to feed them and just yesterday she tried to "cook" her brother by sticking his head in the Fischer Price toy kitchen set that sat in their living room. His screams alerted them as Brittany ran in from the kitchen and Santana from the music room, the poor guy had his tiny head squished into the plastic door and Valerie just looked so perplexed about the entire situation. They heard horror stories about toddlers but never truly believed any of them, until now.**

 **"San is this paint from the downstairs office. How the hell did she get all the way down to the office and back without us noticing?" "Umm babe, I think it was when we were very distracted." Brittany's eyes rose and she realized. "So what this is our punishment for having a normal heathy sex life? I can't win!" Brittany huffed. "It's okay I'm going to call lady face he knows how to fix this kind of shit, but in the meantime please stick Buzz in the Bath and wash his smurfness away." Santana had sent Kurt some photos of Valerie's handy work and received a message saying "I'll be there in 20" meaning just what she hoped, lady face knew what to do! Brittany had decided as part of Valerie's punishment she has to help her mommy give Buzz a bath and clean the paint off him. Valerie didn't even fight it she just did as was told. "Why did you do this Val? Why would you do this? You know painting isn't allowed without me and Ma." "I wasn't sleepy." Valerie simply stated as if Brittany should've known better.**

 **Kurt had worked his magic and the carpet looked brand new again. Him and Santana were working hard together at scrubbing up Buzz's room "At least she used blue paint, it'll match his ocean like themed walls." Santana laughed at Kurt's logic. "So how did this happen again?" Kurt asked as he spread more cleaning solution onto the rags attacked the white dresser that had her tiny little yellow hand prints on it. "Brittany had the genius idea to move Valerie from a crib to a big girl bed last week and ever since it's been a nightmare. She won't stay in the bed. She gets up and comes into our room or into her brothers. She woke him up on Monday by throwing stuffed animals in his crib and then tried to tell me and Britts that no he woke her up." Santana huffed as she reached high to get the blue paint off the windows. "How did she even reach this?" Santana huffed scrubbing hard. "We moved Elton to a big boy bed as soon as he turned 2 and had no issues. But he's always been so calm and gathered. Much like Quinn, must be something she passed on down to him. He sure as hell doesn't get that from me or Blaine." Kurt was always so proud of his little guy. "Your son isn't normal Kurt. He's like a perfect model child. His favorite game to play is "clean up." We couldn't move Valerie to a big girl bed till she was big enough anyway she's so tiny. I was terrified she'd fall out and break her arms."**

 **Brittany entered the room with a squeaky clean back to normal color Buzzy and a whimpering crying Valerie. "Mommy says I can't go with her to dance no more it's my pushing vent." "Punishment, Valerie the word is punishment and yeah I have to be there to teach class at 10am I have a few classes so I'll be gone till like 2:30, can you handle this while I'm gone?" Brittany asked while chewing her lips, clearly looking worried about the situation. Santana nodded back at her wife. "I want her to be the one to scrub the hallway walls though as best as she can. Don't do the crime if you can't do the time Val." Brittany looked pointedly at Valerie who huffed. "You got it boss" Santana Agreed. They never had a problem with discipline both always on the same page at the same time constantly.**

 **4:00pm rolled around and Brittany was pulling into their driveway. She got out of the car and opened the back taking out 7 huge boxes and lugging them one at a time to the front door. Santana opened the door when she heard the rustling "Oh Brittany you are a genius!" Santana clapped her hands and began to pull the boxes inside the house. As Brittany walked up stairs she saw zero evidence of the masterpieces their daughter had created earlier in the morning. "What did you use to get it all off?" She asked as she touched the pristine grey walls. "Don't laugh okay. But lady face had seen this tutorial online and swore it would work so we tried it and it did. We used Yeast I Stat. It gets out paint, crayon and marker stains as well as yeast."**

 **Brittany doubled over laughing of course OF COURSE they would've used the one item that haunts her wife to this day. "God knows we gave boxes of it in the attic. Oh honey I'm so glad we found a use for it all finally." Brittany said between laughs. Santana laughed with her, she had done about 3 commercials for the product over 10 years ago and couldn't shake the damn stuff no matter how hard she tried. "Where is our little artist?" Brittany asked as she opened some of the boxes she had brought home. "In our bed watching cartoons she washed the left side of the wall and even made us an apology card." Santana handed her the bright yellow piece of paper with butterflies drawn on it, clearly in the 3 year olds fabulous hand. Brittany peeked into the room where she saw her tiny Princess watching A Bugs Life curled up with her Cheerios blanket. She looked exhausted. Why Valerie watched the movie and Buzz was occupied in his bouncer toy Santana and Brittany went on with their master plan of installing baby gates and doorknob locks on all doorways and stairways. It had never been a worry before seeing as how Valerie was always safely in her crib or within their view and reach. But now it was time to up their game. With gates in Valerie's door way, Buzz's doorway and one placed in front of the stair done they high-fived and moved onto downstairs where they applied doorknob locks to the front door, office door and garage door.**

 **After dinner, bath and the ritualistic bed time story and songs Brittany and Santana were sure the kids were down for the night and SAFELY restricted in their bedrooms the moms could finally breathe and relax. "What a freaking day we've had San." Brittany reflected as she was taking off her makeup and putting her hair up for bed. Santana was laughing as she stripped out of her jeans and tank top plopping herself down. "What's so funny!" Brittany asked. "I think Valerie is my karmic payback babe. The way she does all this but still smiles and twists it so we somehow feel bad! Hon, when I asked her why she did it she told me she "wasn't tired", which is true SHE HAD told you she wasn't tired before you put her back in bed. She knew to turn it on us! Like she's a fucking mastermind genius. I pass the Snix baton down!" Santana couldn't stop laughing, where as Brittany now felt horror. "Santana she's only 3! What are we in for? God help us all!" Brittany crawled on the bed to pepper some kisses onto her wife then it got very heated very fast. "Oh wait." Brittany hopped up and left a panting Santana high and dry. She came running back in the room with a doorknob lock waving it victoriously in the air "No ones interrupting us tonight!" She put it in place and resumed the lady loving.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **She pulled up into the driveway of their yellow McMansion with the toddler toys and dolls on the porch and the chalk drawings of rainbows and butterflies on the sidewalk it always made her smile, a sign her two kiddos were having a good life in their home. After a long day in the studio polishing up her newest song it was so god to come home. She saw a 5 year old Valerie peeking through the kitchen blinds at her. Her eyes widening and a giant smile appearing as she saw her Ma, the name in which Valerie at 11 months old had given Santana, walking up the stairs.**

" **Britts I'm home!" Santana yelled as she walked into the front foyer kicking off her shoes and hanging up her hoodie. "Oh good you get to deal with this situation then I am DONE with him." Brittany walked passed and kissed Santana on the lips as she handed over a screaming 3 year old Buzz. "What happened buddy?" Santana placed herself in a chair by the door and asked as she tried to get him to sit on her hip calmly. "I fell I fell!" Buzz said between sobs. Santana guessing he fell running inside again, he had been trying to do this weird thing where he slides from carpet to carpet and lately has been ending up hitting end tables and walls instead. Brittany assumed he was trying to play baseball and run base to base, it was the only thing that made sense. "Were you running?" She asked while she rubbed circles on his back to calm him down. "Yes I fell I fell" the three year old responded between his sobs. "We don't run inside Buzz Antonio Lopez! You know that, you sit here and calm down." Santana placed him down firmly on the steps in his usual timeout spot and set the timer by side table at 3 minutes, his typical punishment time. He huffed in anger and went to kick her just as she moved her legs in time. "Buzz do you need to go to bed early?" "NO NO NO BED MA NO BED NO BED MA NO" he was now a fuming toddler. They are not sure how it happened, but he had definitely inherited Santana's rage, he was her boy through and through.**

 **As Santana turned the corner to enter the kitchen where she knew her girls were she almost ran into Brittany who looked like she was about to explode from anger. She wrapped her in her arms and rubbed her arms up and down. She was feeling very guilty for leaving her wife alone with the tornado twins for about 8 hours. "Oh no was he like this all day?" She peppered her head with kisses hoping to calm her, knowing that usually some kisses fix everything. "Fit after fit! I thought it was terrible two's Santana! What are the 3's called? Tormenting threes? It's like being punished for all my sins in life! We just got over this with Val, can we skip it this time can't he be like 6 or 7 already?" she huffed. "Please don't make my baby grow up too fast Brittany, remember how I cried for almost 2 hours when we took down his crib and put him in the toddler bed." "Yes you sap." Brittany hip checked Santana and went back to cooking dinner and supervising Valerie who was painting what looked like a masterpiece for their fridge. "Hola bebe" Santana greeted her daughter as she kissed the top of her head. "MA LOOK IT'S A TOMANDO!" "Tornado honey, tornado" Brittany corrected her, "yeah the Tomananado that took Auntie Rachel in the play!" "Ah yes lets frame this one Britts, finally took manhands to munchklin land where she belongs!" Brittany was bent over laughing so hard at Santana's oh so kind words in reference to Rachel's most recent work in The Wizard of Oz where she was cast as Dorothy. They took Valerie for her 5** **th** **birthday and Val has been obsessed ever since. They had to buy the DVD and the soundtrack for her and now it's been Over The Rainbow none stop.**

 **Morning came too fast, Brittany peeked out of the blanket she had thrown over her head to block out the light and saw Santana sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes. "Are we ready for this?" Brittany groggily asked. "It's now or never. We only have to do this annually it's not like it's going to be that bad right?" Santana asked more than she stated. "I don't want to go please don't make me" Brittany whined as she tried to roll back over. "Brittany, if we don't get up and show up you KNOW she will show up here and drag us and do we really want the kids knowing that Rachel Berry is that powerful? " "No, no you're right." They got up and got dressed "It's quiet, way way way too quiet." Brittany said as she opened the door and peeked into the hallway. First they saw the trail baby wipes leading from Buzz's room into Valerie's room. "I bet you $10 he peed on her carpet and he's trying to cover it up before she notices." "No I bet you $10 it was something she did and is going to blame him." They shook hands on it and entered the hallway. As they opened Valerie's door completely there sat the 5 year old girl with green jello all over her bed and carpet. Her new purple bedding looked like it had been slimed. Buzz sat on the floor watching his sister waiting for her to tell him what to do. "Go get more wipes Buzzy!" As Buzz turned to run out the door he bounced off of Brittany's leg and then yelped in shock "MOMMY NO MA NO!" Valerie froze and dropped the wipes and started to work up her fake tears. "BUZZY DID IT!" Valerie's lip jutted out in the signature pout as she pointed her finger at her little brother. "AHA SANTANA YOU OWE ME $10!" Brittany triumphantly danced up and down the hallway. "Valerie Mercedes!" Santana turned her serious Ma voice on." I know for a fact Buzz isn't strong enough to open the fridge and can't reach the middle shelf, which is where I placed all that Jello last night which is SUPPOSED to be for today's Glee Reunion!" Santana tapped her foot and glared at the 5 year old. "But Buzz.." Valerie started but Santana cut her off with a simple look. Valerie looked down in defeat. "So you get 1 time out for lying, and 1 time out for the act of stealing the Jello itself understood?" Valerie nodded and kicked her foot onto her carpet.**

 **After Breakfast, the cleaning up of the Jello, giving the green stained children baths, a small lunch, two Valerie outfit changes and one bathroom accident from Buzz they were ready to head to the annual glee reunion. The invite said to arrive at 2pm at the Banquet room at the Hilton on 3** **rd** **Ave in Manhattan. Santana had no idea why they even did this, they all were still very good friends who saw each other regularly. She assumed it was just Rachel's way of hosting an event and making herself feel special. They pulled into the venue Rachel had booked and saw Kurt and Blaine struggling to get their son Elton to cooperate and exit the car. "AHA SEE HE ISNT PERFECT!" Brittany pointed. "Brittany I told you our kids were normal, they're not demons we just have double the fun whereas all our friends have one or none. And today our kids are going to behave like the angels I know they are RIGHT BUZZY AND VALERIE?" Santana turned around in her seat to peer back at her children. "Yes Ma!" Valerie responded nodding her head while Buzz just kicked his feet and shook his head back and forth sticking out his tongue. As they got out of the car Mercedes pulled up beside them and whistled "Them legs Lopez them legs, Santana strut it!" Santana did a few poses and twirled laughing at her good friend. "Where's my princess?" Mercedes asked peering into the tinted car windows. "IM HERE IM HERE" Valerie shouted waving her hands in the air at her god mother. Mercedes, Sam, Brittany and Valerie had headed in already while Santana took a deep breath to prepare for the event. "Lord don't let this be insane. Please let it go smooth." Santana grabbed her son out of his car seat and headed for the door. It was the usual gathering with the usual crew. They sang a few songs mostly their favorites, a request for Trouty Mouth was made. Then Rachel had them all play stupid charades games and then showed a WHERE ARE THEY NOW montage that they all knew was basically Rachel's way of bragging for 20 minutes about herself. Then they had there moment of silence for Finn, no one ever mentioned him or discussed him other than those few moments about how much they missed him. 13 years later or not it was still a deep wound for them all.**

 **They all ate a nice dinner together, they normally did a pot luck type theme and it was never a disappointment. Quinn and Puck's son Noah Jr. and Buzz were only a few months apart in age, so as you can imagine that was terrifying the two were dynamite together. The two boys tore apart the banquet room and ate almost all the fruit of every single fruit tray only leaving the garnish. While Blaine and Kurt's son Elton and Valerie colored nicely at the table sitting in between Mike Chang and his new girlfriend Lola or something like that. Things were almost getting wrapped up, they were ready to leave and Santana felt it had all gone smoothly. Then Tina had to ask the question that was one everyone's mind. "So who's next to have a baby heh?" Mercedes choked on her drink and Rachel shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Well it can't be me and Artie, that just doesn't seem to be an option for us he's pretty adamant in the no kids area." Tina had her hands on her hips as she stared down every other couple in the room. "I have done my duty! Two Puckerman's and a Warbler done!" Quinn stated from her chair. "Hey I carried Blaine and Kurt's doesn't that count?" Rachel asked. "Sure Rach we give you that point." Mercedes laughed. "Sugar could be next!?" Santana threw out there. "Sugar isn't here to defend herself!" Mercedes jutted back. "Yeah the bitch just had to be on a business trip in LA. Which I think is super suspicious by the way. Since when does Sugar do business, I thought she mostly worked with the Lopez's right girls?" Rachel asked again putting a lot of attention on Santana "She is in fact working with other recording artists, she has an amazing eye for set design." I was Brittany who rescued on that note. "Okay okay not that this hasn't been fun but if we don't get going now we won't make it back to Long Island till almost 10pm and I want to get the kids to bed on their regular schedule." Santana was quick to get up and pack the kids up and head towards the exit.**

 **They made it home by 9:30pm which was amazing considering there was insane traffic out tonight. They got both kids put into their beds and put up the safety gate to the stairs, something Santana decided needed to be installed instantly to keep the kid upstairs in the middle of the night /early morning hours from now on. They had just previously had about 7 gates removed and now here they were up again, their kids just were too mischievous for their own good. "You did so good today Britts!" Santana wrapped her arms around her wife kissing her neck. "Oh god it was so difficult, both of us were almost near hysterics over the Finn talk and then it got really hard when they mentioned the whole NEXT TO HAVE A BABY situation. Good idea throwing Sugar under the bus." Brittany tapped Santana's nose with a wink. "But see we survived! No one even knows we're expecting we are in the clear!" the two high fived. "I can only hide it for another two weeks or so before BAM she's out for hello." Brittany's lip jutted out in her pout. "Well till then though she's still our pretty little secret."**


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all so much for reading! Hope you are liking what i Imagine their future to be like ;)_

 **CHAPTER 10:** **TRIP TO LA:**

 **Exactly one week later the entire Lopez clan was headed to the airport in support of Santana's performance on Ellen. Her new single was set to drop next week and she let Ellen have first dibs. They were sitting there in the terminal waiting to load the plane when Valerie tugged on Brittany's hand "Mommy is this my first time on an airplane?" "Um, no. No it's not baby." Valerie tugged on her hand again "When was I on a plane before I don't remembers?" Santana took it from there, "Valerie you flew on an airplane when you were a very little baby. You were with Mommy and I. We brought you to New York all the way from Africa." Santana swallowed thickly. They hadn't ever discussed that Valerie and Buzz were adopted, although they for sure knew it would someday register with the children. "Do I get to sit by the window?" Val asked. "Yes, we are flying first class, because nothing but the best for Ma and her crew so you can sit on my lap at the window seat." Brittany responded. "That didn't go at all like I thought." Santana whispered to her wife as they loaded the airplane. "Is this Buzzy's second flight too? Did he come from Erika like me?" "Africa honey, and yes, he did and yes this is his second flight just like you." "That's cuz we the same, we brother and sister." Valerie stated. "Yes honey, always have been always will be and so will anyone else who is to ever join our family." Santana tried to skirt that in casually. "OKAY lets all sit down and eat a snack huh!" Brittany elbowed her wife in the ribs and started to pass out apple slices to the kids as the plane loaded up and took off.**

 **They landed in LA and went straight to the condo Santana had rented them for the week. It was a nice cozy place with two bedrooms, a pool and heavy security. Santana took no chances when it came to her babies she was always prepared with security and some kind of backup plan, Mama Bear that was what Brittany always called her. Ever since the talk of the new single the paparazzi had begun to swarm again. Buzz wasted no time in placing all his stuffed dinosaurs in the living room and Valerie changed instantly into her Princess Ariel (Will Little Mermaid ever not be a favorite?) swimsuit ready to tackle the pool. Santana had rehearsals all day tomorrow but today was free to unwind with her family. She made Brittany go lay down and rest while she changed into her swimsuit and took her children into the pool. Tiring them out was her mission. They swam laps together, and played marco pollo, well best to their ability Buzzy and Val didn't understand the whole close your eyes aspect of the game. After 2 hours of swimming and some snacks outside both the kids had fallen asleep in the living room on the couch for their naps, Valerie clutching onto her cheerios blanket and Buzzy spread out like a starfish with his thumb in his mouth. Santana took a quick pic of them sleeping and posted it on the twitter then crept upstairs to the bedroom where she found her very beautiful very tired wife sleeping. "Hey Britts did you eat something? You need to eat remember what the doctor said 6 small meals all day." Santana moved her hair out of her face kissing her cheeks softly. "Don't tell me what to do" Brittany murmured into the pillow as she rolled over and grabbed Santana's hands placing her hands on her slightly rounded stomach. "I think she hates flying, I feel SOOOO sick." "Oh Babe why didn't you say anything I would've gotten you some crackers and ginger ale." "No you were having a blast with our kids, I heard you guys laughing. Nothing makes me happier than those sounds." Santana leaned in and kissed her wife. "Okay well the tornado twins are sleeping for at least 2 hours I was gonna suggest some sexy times but clearly that's not the best idea." Santana almost pouted, she was really in the mood. "NOPE you're not touching me today babes. My boobs are on fire and I feel so bloated the idea of you even coming near me makes me wanna scream." Brittany cringed as she scooted further away from her wife on the bed. "Well you're gorgeous and wonderful but affirmative Mrs. Lopez." Santana replied leaning in to kiss Brittany's forehead before heading back downstairs to make her baby mama a snack.**

 **Santana's episode of Ellen was currently being taped and was set to air in the following week for premier week. She had been on Ellen before, so they were familiar with each other, and Ellen was always so excited to see the kids. Santana was seated on the famous couch as Ellen sat in her chair interviewing her, they had already discussed the song and how all proceeds will be going to Unicef and to a very special orphanage in Africa. "Speaking of Africa, I know you and your wife have adopted from there. You have two of possibly the cutest kids on this planet. I follow your twitter Santana and I have to say I love keeping up with your little Valerie's shenanigans." Santana rolled her eyes and smiled, "yeah she's hell on wheels. She's only 5 look out world, right?" "I mean last month when she flooded your barn because she wanted to see if your horses could swim, the photo of you and Brittany cleaning it all up was hilarious. How do you even handle that kind of situation?"**

 **The picture screen on the TV of Brittany and Santana covered head to toe in mud sweeping away water with the caption "Toddlers Man." From Santana's famous twitter.**

" **Well the horse situation was very strange and disgusting. She had seen Pipi Longstocking recently and saw that the horse in that movie could swim so you know….." "So she what just used the hose?" Ellen was so into this story. "Yes she and her partner in crime, our friends Blaine and Kurt's son Elton, loaded buckets and buckets up with water making about 3 inches of standing water in the barn before my wife and I noticed them waddling back and forth and all the chaos and stopped them. As you can imagine mud for days." Santana finished getting a large laugh from the audience and Ellen. "How does on even handle that kind of situation?" Ellen sipped her water trying to calm herself down from laughing so hard. "It's getting harder I will admit. As she gets older she finds more things to get into. Choices have consequences is Brittany's favorite phrase to say to the kids. We do well with timeout and grounding and taking away her favorite items when she misbehaves." "You are doing it right Lopez." They hugged and Santana waved by to the audience and left stage.**

 **She went back to the green room where her wife and kids sat waiting for her. "Ma you so good I sawed you on TV!" Buzzy was buzzing. "Thanks buddy I'm a pro at this by now though it's all super easy." She kissed Buzz's head as she lifted him up to sit on her hip while she took a sip of her diet coke. "AH NO!" Brittany smacked Santana's hand and took the soda out of her hand. "You have to sing in 10 minutes no carbonation it'll make you raspy." "Always looking out for my cords babe." Santana blew her a kiss and placed Buzzy back down onto the floor. He ran over to where Valerie was sitting looking through the photo album sitting on Ellen's green room coffee table. "Look Ma, Miss Ellen knows Auntie Cedes too!" Santana walked over and leaned to look at the book, "Isnt that cool. Miss Ellen is super nice and everyone loves her so everyone comes to visit her." Brittany winked at her as she blew kisses everyone and left to go sing her song. "Ma is going to sing so sit down and be sure your listening super careful so we can tell her how good or bad she did." Valerie said so matter of fact to her brother and mother. "VALERIE!" "What!?" Brittany just rolled her eyes. "Remember nice and kind words all the time missy!"**

 **Once they were back to the condo the kids were being fed lunch while Santana hopped in the shower to wash off all the intense hairspray and makeup that was applied to her for the television. Brittany sat down at the table and put her head in her hands to hopefully grab a few minutes of rest with no luck as Buzz threw a piece of his sandwich at her. "Mommy, you supposed to eat all the times. Ma says!" "Thank you bud, you're right mmmmm look" she took a giant bite of the turkey and cheese and gagged a little but held it down like a pro. "Mommy how comes Auntie Quinn or Auntie Tina haven't been on Ellen like Ma, Auntie Cedes and Auntie Rachel?" Valerie and her questions. Brittany took a breath and centered herself, "Well sweetie that's because not everyone is famous like your Ma, Auntie Rachel and Aunt Meredes. Auntie Quinn why her job is important she isn't famous, she is a lawyer. And Auntie Tina isn't famous but she does write a lot of really good movies we have all seen and loved." Brittany tried her best to explain. "Why aren't you on Ellen Mommy? You can dance really really good we sawd you dancing with Auntie Cedes on the big big stage with all the lights." Valerie threw yet another question at her Mom. "Yes I am a dancer and I worked a lot with your Auntie Cedes and Miss Beyonce but not everyone notices me they are paying more attention to the beautiful singers baby." "I'll always notice Mommy, you're the prettiest dancer I know." Valerie said. While one second she can be so sour in a blink of an eye can also be the sweetest ever. Brittany got up and kissed her little girls head, "Thanks Val".**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey all! Thanks so much for reading and the reviews I am glad you are enjoying this so much!_

CHAPTER 11:

HOW BABY CAME TO BE:

It was a year ago, Brittany had walked into the bedroom to find Santana smelling Buzz's old baby clothes with tears in her eyes as she packed them up to donate. Santana had always claimed she wasn't a kid person. She would avoid kids at her concerts and never allowed anyone back stage who was under the age of 18. She called them "snot machines." and said that there purpose was punish the parents for having sex. But when the idea of adopting Valerie entered their lives a switch went off in her head. She was born to be a mother; Brittany would go to her grave swearing it. Santana had more maternal instinct in her well manicured finger than most women did and it was very obviously shown with the way she loved their kids. Brittany herself had always been a kid person and knew for a fact she wanted at least 3 or 4 kids with Santana. She didn't expect to adopt but she wouldn't change what has happened in her life for a thing. Santana had given her two of the most precious gifts on the planet. Santana didn't give birth to her two children but she was the one who initially brought the idea to Brittany. Santana set up the appointments with the agencies and arranged for them to have all the proper paperwork filed, she never once hesitated with all the requests and hoops they had coming at them. When Valerie (who at the time was just called Small Girl 8 month old) was placed in their arms, there was no doubt that was their baby. Then they were blessed with the gift that is Buzz. He was a surprise baby, which is hilarious because typically that happens when a man and a woman have a woopsie. Santana and Buzz's bond was intense and at times ridiculous. It had taken Santana almost 6 months to let Buzz even sleep in his own room and even longer for her to choose to leave him and go back to work, which mind you wasn't even really leaving him because Brittany was at home with him and there were days Santana would just take him to the music studio with her. So as you can imagine seeing her wife become so emotional over baby clothes made Brittany's heart skip a beat. She left Santana to her private meltdown and went back downstairs.

Days later Brittany lay awake tossing and turning it was near 2am and Brittany couldn't sleep she just kept picturing her wife crying earlier. She rolled over and tapped San's shoulder a few times, "San, I have an idea." Brittany's famous words shot out of her mouth. "It's after midnight Brittany, no ideas!" "Can I do something for you please?" Brittany had her nose pressed up against San's ear whispering. "I'm not in the mood babe. I'm all crampy." "Not that Santana. It's super important." "What baby?" Santana sat up rubbing her eyes. "EXACTLY!" Brittany threw her hands in the air. "What I don't follow?" "San I wanna have another baby." "Honey, we have two babies. See there they are." Santana pointed to the giant canvas photo hanging on their bedroom wall of 8 month old Buzz and 2 year old Valerie from Buzz'z legal adoption day. They had taken some beautiful shots of the kids all dressed up in Central Park moments after the ceremony. "No, San. I know you miss the tiny baby part of it all. Let's have another baby. I will carry it and deliver it. Please let's do this, you gave me our last two let me give you this one." Santana was speechless. She sat there in shock. She didn't even see this coming. They'd been like this for so long now, two kids, two horses, two cars, two moms everything in two's, but then again, a teeny tiny baby with Brittany's blue eyes and blonde hair and her smile. The idea was beautiful. "Let's sleep on it and discuss it tomorrow baby, It's like 2am" Santana pulled Brittany into her arms being the bigger spoon just hugging her wife tightly.

2:05am Santana whispered into Brittany's ear "Okay, we can have a baby. But only if you let me spoil you rotten." Brittany gasped rolling so she was lying on top of Santana now peppering kisses all up and down her face and neck. "Let's do it! Lets do it, lets have another baby!" Santana was on board and excited now. "Wait, do we want a black or white one this time?" Brittany looked so serious Santana couldn't help but burst into laughter at the thought. "Oh honey, we can go through all the donors and just see what we like okay. What will be will be." "Deal! Santana, I'm going to have your baby!" Brittany was already glowing at the idea.

It had taken 4 tries of insemination for it to finally stick. The doctors had told them that the body was a mystery and some women took after one and some it never took. Brittany was positive each time it would work only to be crushed when it didn't. She would be so excited and preparing for the happiness that comes with a positive pregnancy test and then be destroyed, devastated really, crying and thinking she was defective each time her period arrived. At first she blamed her overly sexual active years in high school thinking again this was some kind of punishment for her past. "Why was I such a slut" She'd cry kicking the bathroom cabinet causing things to fall off of it in her fit. Santana would hold her and kiss her and promise her it would happen, reassure her that she is an amazing person and isn't now or has she ever been a slut, she was just active, Brittany would silently pray to herself that it would. When her period didn't arrive after their 4th try Brittany thought it was just because she was so overly stressed trying to make it happen. She distracted herself and threw herself into her work. She was now a full time choreographer hired for music videos working out of a studio in Manhattan. People came from all over from all genres of music to work with Brittany. Currently she was teaching for 8 hours a day at the studio getting some of her clients ready for Julliard auditions. Weeks went by and Brittany's tiredness started to overtake her and she couldn't ever get enough sleep to feel refreshed. Then the tall tale sign of morning sickness showed its ugly face, she had spent hours in the bathroom gagging and chugging water hoping to pass the feeling. Finally Santana talked her into taking the stupid test. It threw them both off so much when the little smiley face appeared in the little window box. Santana burst into tears instantly kissing Brittany's forehead, then lips, then still very flat stomach. They were so excited, this was about to be a very fun adventure. "Santana, it's really happening we're having a baby." Brittany was beyond excited about it all, she had been waiting and waiting and trying and trying and here it was, pregnancy.

Now here they are 4 months later and Brittany was very much pregnant with a baby. She was suffering from fatigue, morning sickness and a lot of random mood swings. Bloating of her breasts and stomach had started but nothing to make anyone suspect she was expecting. They were 80% sure it was a girl based of Brittany's last sonogram. They had chosen a Hispanic donor who looked as similar to Santana as they could possibly get with the same shaped lips, eye color and beautiful caramel skin that Brittany loved so much. Brittany had a vision of a tiny Santana and that's what she wanted. Brittany wanted their baby to be the perfect mix of them, well as close as she could get. They were waiting till she was fore sure showing before they told the kids, and then after the kids knew it was free game for the whole world to know. Which was rapidly approaching, this girl was ready to be seen.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you to all the readers and followers I hope you are enjoying their journey! Read on!_

 **CHAPTER 12:**

They were still panting coming down from the high of their orgasms when Brittany nuzzled into Santana's neck and whisper "I gave an idea." Santana laughed swatting her wifes ass lightly.

"Babe we just did two of your ideas I need a second to recover." Santana rasped out.

"No this is whole different type of idea San."

"Okay hold on." Santana sat up fluffed the pillows and pulled her hair into a ponytail then pulled the sheets up to cover her naked torso.

"Okay shoot with the idea" Brittany smiled brightly at her wifes eagerness for her idea.

"Okay, let's go camping!" Brittany's eyes shone as she brought it up to her wife. "You know tents and sleeping bags, camp fires and marshmallows. We can invite the Kurt and Bline and Puck and Quinn."

Santana didn't see this idea coming. Over the years Brittany's had some doozies that ended up being fun like when she wanted them all to take ice skating lessons as a group or when she thought it would be a good idea for them all to take up square dancing but this just screamed NIGHTMARE!

"Okay so camping. Are we talking like this week because you know school starts up very soon?" Santana was looking at her phone now at the calendar.

"Yes like we go tomorrow!" Brittany clapped her hands knowing her wife was going to agree.

"Wait, can you even go camping? Is that allowed? What does that book say?" Santana reached over to the nightstand to grab the annoying book What To Expect When You're Expecting. Santana turned to the book for every little detail as of late, she had just looked into earlier to make sure the idea Brittany had was something she could do. Brittany slapped her hands before she touched the book.

"Yes Santana I can do normal everyday things I'm not dying!" Santana leaned into pepper kisses all up and down Brittany's neck while she murmured against her skin.

"I'm just being cautious babe. I don't want anything to happen to either of you." Brittany knew Santana was gonna cave. She always did. So there was no surprise when the next day they were loading up their rage rover to head out on a camping trip. They had texted their friends who had all agreed to the fun last minute trip. The Warbler/Hummell clan pulled up in their car just as Santana was finishing loading a cooler of snacks into the back.

"Wait why are you packing up Britt's car? We aren't taking your RV?" Kurt looked almost panicked as he peered into the back of the Range Rover and saw sleeping bags and a tent and tons of toys.

"No No No Hold it right there! I didn't know you meant like camping camping. BLAINE!" Kurt was really not having it.

"Lady Face it's time we roughed it. Brittany wants to give Buzz and Valerie a real life experience like she had as a kid so yes we are roughing it. Don't worry we will hit Cabellas and grab you a pretty princess tent on the way." Santana laughed as she shut the back of the car up and walked up to the front porch.

"We have sleeping bags and food we just need a tent." Blaine seemed down for the excitement he shared Brittany's enthusiasm greatly.

They were all ready to head out. All packed to go with probably more toys than necessary but Valerie insisted if she didn't bring most of the dolls so they'd feel left out. Elton opted to ride with the girls so he could be with his bestie Valerie for the 2 hour journey to the camp grounds. The entire ride the two just sang songs about bears and camp fires, they were excited which in return excited Brittany more. They arrived safe and sound meeting up with Puck, Quinn and Noah Jr at the halfway mark. Puck knew a super good spot near a lake that he claimed was "the best".

You'd think with 3 men at the camp site it would be easy to pitch the tents but NOPE. Instead it was the two blondes building the tents. Quinn reading directions why Brittany assembled and Santana glared at her from the sidelines keeping Buzzy and Noah Jr occupied with sticks and rocks. Brittany would glare back every few minutes and mouth the words "I'm fine" to Santana but she still couldn't stop worrying. Kurt and Blaine had decided to go and try to gather good wood to build a fire why Puck decided he'd contribute to by cracking open a beer and lounging in a chair. Santana could see Valerie and Elton out in the distance collecting more rocks and sticks. she dressed her kids in bright orange on purpose knowing damn well if Val had a chance to run off she would. Valerie would burst into laughter anytime Elton fell down and then Elton would in return push her down and laugh. Those two were trouble. Valerie came running with her bag full of all kinds of mysteries she found in the forest while Elton trailed behind with a giant stick.

"Look Ma we can build a house with it all!" Valerie dumped out her bag showing off everything to Santana.

"Okay go sit over there by Uncle Puck and build." The kids ran over and started to assemble whatever creation they could out of the sticks Valerie loading all the stuff up while every few minutes Elton would knock it all down with his stick and make her mad only to apologize and do it again in a few minutes. Five year olds man, a mystery.

"Done with one!" Quinn announced proudly as the big 4 person tent stood tall and proud "My hero!" Santana cheered and clapped as her wife and Quinn took a bow. They then moved into the next tent finishing it much faster now that they knew what to do. Just as they were finishing the 3rd tent Kurt and Blaine appeared with all the wood.

"Conveniently gone for all 3 tents huh Warblers?" Brittany glared and Blaine and Kurt.

"We will cook dinner once we light the fire as a thank you!" Blaine smiled brightly up at Brittany trying to charm her.

The kids had begged to go swimming in the lake so Quinn and Santana decided to take them down to the water. It felt pretty freezing but it was a good 96 degrees out so it wouldn't hurt once the 4 kids started splashing around laughing and playing the coldness was forgotten. Noah Jr was pretending to be a shark attacking the other kids Quinn just snapped picture after picture. Santana was grabbing Valerie and flinging her further out into the water. She'd go under for a second her to pop back up a minute later due to her flotation device Brittany made triple sure Santana put on all 4 kids. Brittany sat on the beach like area a few feet away from where the kids were playing snapping pictures herself. She had the biggest smile on her face. They're eyes met for a brief second, Brittany did her signature wink to her wife making Santana blush a little. 13 years of marriage and Brittany still made Santana blush. Brittany finally walked over towards her family and friends yelling out.

"The first one to swim to me gets a Popsicle!" Causing a flurry of splashed and yelling. It was Buzz with his toddler speed who made it to his mommy first hugging her legs getting her soaking wet and demanding said Popsicle.

After swimming, a nice classic dinner of hot dogs and chips and a few songs around the campfire almost all the kids were falling asleep. Buzz drooling down Uncle Puck's arm while Noah Jr was snuggled closely into Quinn's chest snoring lightly.

"Okay it's time for some scary stories since all the brats are finally asleep." Puck said as his wife smacked the back of his head.

"Valerie seems wide awake." She said pointing to the child who was staring up at the stars in wonder. "Good this tale needs to be heard by the next generation so it can be spread."

"No no no Puckerman I don't need her hearing your fucking horror stories she will never sleep again!" Santana started to get up and grab Valerie off of Brittany's lap to put her in the tent.

"Oh c'mon San, it's part of the experience!" Brittany grabbed onto Valerie tighter.

"Brittany, if she has nightmares you deal with it then."

"She won't right Valerie you know it's just all pretend yes?" Brittany kissed her daughters head looking down at her.

"Yes I wanna hear Uncle Puck's story!"

"We are putting Elton down he is out cold." Kurt cringed, Santana assumed he was just too scared to listen to the story really since Elton seemed somewhat awake but whatever.

Imagine the surprise when at around 1am Valerie woke up thrashing and screaming in the tent. Santana shot quickly grabbing her and calming her down, reassuring her that there was no wear wolf outside going to eat her.

"Britts, hey Brittany you need to get up. Valerie had a nightmare you said you'd handle it." Brittany just snored on.

Santana shook her a few times, just to have Brittany pull her sleeping bag up further on her body and snore louder.

"For fucks sake." Santana muttered as she continued to rock Valerie and calm her down. 2 hours later and Valerie had finally fallen asleep again this time on top of Santana pinning her to the side of the tent in a very uncomfortable position barely on the air mattress. Brittany started to wake up when she realized she really had to pee, for being only 4 months pregnant their baby sure liked to attack her bladder. She noticed Santana was asleep sitting up at an awkward angle holding onto Valerie. Brittany rolled out of the bed gently sweeping San's bangs off her eyes whispering "Baby lay down" she moved pillows over towards Santana so she could lay down properly into their air mattress.

"What are you doing? Did Valerie wake up? Why didn't you wake me up?" Brittany asked so full of concern.

"Oh Gee why didn't I think of that?" Santana sarcastically muttered as she finally was able to stretch out lying Valerie down on her side who curled into her Ma instinctively.

"Oh did I not wake up? I'm so sorry! It's this baby, she has me knocked out like a log I swear." Brittany bit down on her lip kissing Valerie's cheek.

"It's whatever Brittany. Go pee." Santana half yawned out waving Brittany off. Brittany bowed her head and left the tent to go and just do that. She came back no more than 5 minutes later and was all sniffly.

"Oh no no no Brittany no." Santana shot up out of the air mattress slowly rolling Valerie to the side to comfort her wife.

"I'm sor sor sorry I didn't know I wasn't going to wake up. I didn't mean to be a bad mother." Brittany was sobbing into Santana's arms now. Santana was kicking her ass internally she needed to remember to handle these situations better, Brittany was an emotional wreck these days.

"You aren't honey you aren't, I was awake Valerie didn't even care which Mom it was she just wanted a mom to hold her. Honey I promise you, it's all okay you're the best mom. You're super mom. I was just tired and my neck hurt I didn't mean to be so rude honey please forgive me?" Santana was groveling trying her best to appease her wife. Brittany nodded into Santana's shoulder sniffling again one more time before lying down and pulling their daughter into her arms kissing her cheek.

"I just want to be the best mom." Brittany murmured as she fell back asleep. "And you totally are." Santana whispered to her now half snoring wife as she also fell back asleep.

Later in the day Santana and Brittany were down at the water with Buzz and Noah Jr. While Puck and Quinn went on a "hike" which everyone knew really meant raunchy forest sex. Blaine and Kurt had agreed to stay back at the camp grounds with Valerie and Elton. Everything was running so smoothly. Brittany was starting to feel queasy so they decided it was best if they heard back to camp. Grabbing the boys and wrapping them up in their towels they started the short 10 minute trek back up the trail to their camp site. When they turned into their camp Brittany let out a gasp. Santana hadn't looked up yet she was too busy making sure Buzz and Noah weren't tripping over the branches and rocks but when Santana did look up a loud "FUCK!" escaped her mouth. What was once their tidy camp site was now trashed. Two of the three tents were flipped over. The chairs all flipped on their sides, food all on the ground. And there in the middle of it all sat Elton and Valerie clearly in a timeout on the ground facing away from each other sniffling. Blaine looked to be in some kind of pain and Kurt, ever the drama queen was crying

"What happened!" Brittany ran over to Blaine to see why he was in such pain and saw his leg was bleeding and his head had a giant bump on it.

"The kids! The kids happened." Blaine said as he hissed in pain while Brittany tried to clean his wound with the towel she had wrapped around her.

"Okay details Blaine details."

"Okay so we were prepping lunch and the kids were off playing over behind the tents and then suddenly Elton came running up us with his new friend he had caught, his skunk friend! He dropped the skunk down in the tent and I tried to get it out it ran tent to tent before landing on the food table and turning on me. Luckily it didn't spray it just ran off terrified. But when I asked why the kids did that …. Your daughter..." Blaine was now glaring at the kids again.

"SHE MADE HIM DO IT!" Kurt blurted out in between his sobs.

"I don't doubt that." Santana squatted down eye level with the kids. "Explanations now please!"

"Valerie saw it and said it was so cute she wanted it." Elton started to explain only to get cut off by Valerie.

"It was cute!" Santana held her finger up a warning for Valerie to be quiet.

"She said that she was my lady love and I had to get her what she wanted like her Ma does for her Mommy!" Elton looked so guilty he kept staring down at the ground.

"Well she's not wrong." Brittany whispered to Santana.

"So you captured a skunk Elton because Valerie said she wanted it?" He nodded his head.

"Okay kids here's the thing skunks are wild animals and also they're the kind of wild animals that can hurt you and make a very bad smell. Now we need to check you and be sure you weren't scratched. That was dangerous." Brittany was handling the situation pretty calmly. Better than Kurt anyway.

They had it all sorted and the camp site fixed and somewhat back to normal before Puck and Quinn returned who had a hard time believing something so ridiculous would happen, especially given how sweet Valerie looked all the time.

"She's got that boy wrapped around her tiny lil finger, also don't let her fool you. Valerie there is a skilled sneaky little devil, gotta love her." Santana whispered into Quinn's ear making her laugh.

"I'm glad shes the only girl around here could you imagine another girl here to ploy Buzzy and Noah Jr into doing what she wanted YIKES." Quinn cringed as they set up for their second night at the camp grounds.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

SEPTEMBER:

The day had arrived. It was going to be a rough day, but they could survive it. Why yes for the past year Valerie had been in half day preschool two blocks away from Brittany's dance studio today was the big guns. Today Valerie Mercedes Lopez started kindergarten at St. Katherine's. Brittany was pretty calm considering, she had packed her lunch with a special little love note and had her little backpack ready with a fresh pack of crayons and a notebook. It was Santana however who was the hot mess. She had taken the day off from the studio of recording her record to see her daughter off to school and hopefully then spend the day with Brittany baby shopping. They had Buzz in the umbrella stroller and walked hand in hand down the bustling street to Valerie's new school. Valerie skipped a head a few inches just bursting with excitement. Santana was already sniffling at the fact that her daughter didn't even seem to care that she was about to spend an entire day away from her mothers. "San it's good! It means we raised a strong independent girl." "No that's not what this is!" Santana was so serious. They walked up to the big brick building where all the other tiny humans were lining up in their cute little matching school uniform of kahki pants and the red top. "Okay Valerie, come give me a kiss and a hug goodbye. We will be right here at 3:00pm sharp to pick you up okay look for Ma's big pink umbrella and sunglasses she thinks disguises her from the real people." Brittany said as she laughed and grabbed her daughter for a hug. "Would you just stop making fun of me and give me a kiss!" Santana waved her arms at Valerie who ran up and gave her Ma hug and a kiss. "I'll be nice, brave and smart Mothers don't worry. Bye Buzzy!" Valerie skipped off to line and just waved and smiled as the class walked inside the classroom. "MOTHERS! What is this? Mothers, she lumped us together!" This time it was Brittany who was upset. "No I am Mommy! That is me! Mommy! And you are Ma! We have identities!" Brittany had finally started to break down crying on their walk home. "She's so grown up!"

As promised Santana and Brittany spent the day together and did random shopping for their upcoming bundle of joy. They even prepared their birth plan, which was 100% all Brittany, Santana wanted to do what her wife was most comfortable with. Brittany decided she wanted to be in a hospital she was terrified something might go wrong and she wanted to be safer than sorry but no drugs and she preferred to only have Santana in the room no one else, no moms, no friends, not too many nurses. Buzz paid zero attention much to their happiness as they tore apart Target and Costco getting the important items like a new crib, car seat, swing and infant stroller. Santana wanted to get all the big items out of the way now so it wasn't a worry to her wife. They had donated all of Buzz and Valerie's baby things to children in need not thinking they'd ever need it again so they needed to start fresh. Once it was 2:30pm Santana started to get shifty and was fidgeting a lot. "We will leave in a minute San the school is a 10 minute walk really chill out." "What if she's looking out the window for us and doesn't see us? That can damage a kid!" "Okay okay we can go let me grab the stroller." Brittany gave in, as we all knew she would. They headed towards the school Santana practically sprinting as fast as she could wasting no time. They reached the school at 2:45 with all the other parents standing around also trying to get a glimpse of their kids. One mom in particular caught Brittany's eye she was practically standing on a shrub trying to see into the classroom window and calling out her child's name frantically waving. "At least you're not that mom." Brittany whispered to Santana. San looked over at her and burst into laughter. "OH GOD Valerie would be so embarrassed and ban me from ever coming to her school again. Plus that wouldn't be me being very "normal person" now would it." Santana placed her sunglasses back on her face to disguise herself. The bell rang and a sea of children came running out, Valerie was towards the back of the sea with a few other kids walking pretty slow. "Oh look she's a social butterfly already." Brittany said pointing to where their daughter was animatedly talking with the other little girls. As soon as she saw her "mothers" she waved bye to her friends and bolted right into Britt's waiting arms. "MA! MOMMY! BUZZY! It was so cool! We have a big rug we sit at and sing songs and we all have a seat we sit at with our name and my teacher knows how to play a guitar just like you Ma and she told us all that we have to bring in pictures of our families and write something about ourselves on this poster" Valerie handed Santana a large piece of yellow poster board with the biggest smile. "I chose yellow like our house!" "Well sounds like someone LOVES Kindergarten." Santana hoisted her up in her arms as they began to walk back home. "Mommy did you miss me?" Valerie asked looking at Brittany who had tears streaming down her face. "I did but I am also just so happy you are so happy, it's the best feeling!" "Oh babe, please calm down." Santana patted her back and kissed her cheek. "Mommy cries all the times now." Valerie said as a matter of fact. "Yes, yes she does." Santana agreed.

It was mid-September and there was no hiding the fact that Brittany was pregnant any longer. She had popped. It is true what they say, there is nothing more beautiful than an expectant mother. Brittany was the most beautiful she'd ever been, she had a radiant glow about her. She was always rubbing her bump and telling the unborn baby stories. Santana was obsessed with Brittany's now really full boobs and she also loved the baby bump as well always touching it and talking to it, telling the angel baby all about the family and how loved she was. They had told the kids last week about their new sibling and the kids took it very well. Valerie demanded a sister to be named "Princess Ariel" and Buzz asked if the baby was going to have its own horse too. Santana explained that only Mommy got to choose the babies name and not anyone else and she also let Buzz know that yes most likely auntie Sugar would in fact buy the baby a horse so Mr. Ed and Mustang Sally should prepare for a new sibling as well. Ever since then daily Buzzy had asked "Is my little sister here yet?" looking in the new freshly painted jungle themed nursery for her. Brittany explained the baby wouldn't be here till after Christmas. She said that she was going to be our big big Christmas present, which appeased Buzz and Valerie for the time being. When the time finally came to tell their friends the news it was very entertaining. They had planned a dinner party for everyone including Santana's and Brittany's parents. They were being overly cheesy and set the table with their ultrasound photo printed on the napkin with the words "Baby Lopez makes her debut December 28th." Brittany was so proud of the whole set up she had pink flowers as the center piece and pink and purple plates and cups. The first to understand the situation and put two and two together was Quinn who gasped and smacked Puck's arm. "SEE SEE I TOLD YOU SOMETHING BIG WAS HAPPENING! Santana watched her like a hawk the entire camping trip!" Brittany nodded her head moving her fluffy dress around to show off the growing bump. Everyone was happy and excited for them, already giving them name options and telling them all the best places to shop for adorable dresses.

OCTOBER

October came around the corner very fast. They were prepping their house for Halloween as well as Santana's birthday, which most people didn't know was actually on Halloween. Brittany had decorated most of the house on her own, having a vision, and as we all know we can't stop Britt's visions. Brittany decided that this year for Halloween they were going for a haunted pirate ship theme, so the house and their costumes all had to match. Santana was always amazed at the amount of detail her wife put into any occasion for their kids. It was one of Brittany's talents she swore if her wife wasn't such a beautiful dancer she should have become a party planner. Valerie was very excited at the idea of getting to wear makeup for her princess pirate costume and Buzz was ready to be able to carry around a sword for the evening singing "Yo Ho Yo HO a Pirates Life For Me." Santana was probably the hottest lady pirate to ever walk the earth, I mean most people didn't quite see Captain Hook this damn good looking now did they? Deciding it was actually quite a lot of cleavage though she should tone it down if she was going to be around her kids she added an extra tank top under it to modify it, but this costume was absolutely going to be added into the special location in her and Brittany's closet. Brittany went for the Captain Jack Sparrow look even carried around some rum for the photos. They had a pumpkin carving party with their friends during Halloween day, took the group of kids trick or treating and then after words one all the kids were peacefully slumbering upstairs the party got quite Turnt for Santana's big birthday. By turnt that meant, the group of friends all sat back and ate all the kids candy and drank some drinks then played poker. Santana had asked for a more laid back party this year, considering her wife couldn't party it up with her in their usual fashion.

Now that all the Halloween stuff was out of the way Brittany had other plans to attend to. It was a strange sensation. Santana wasn't even sure it was real or if it was part of her dream. It intensified in speed and lowered and that's when she realized it was totally real. She shut her eyes tighter and let out a small puff of air hoping she wouldn't be heard. "I know you're awake birthday girl" Brittany husked info her ear. With that Santana's eyes popped open and her assumption was correct her wife had been kissing and biting all up and down her body. "What a way to wake up! It's November 1st now babe, it's not my birthday." Brittany just kept kissing down Santana's body never once looking back up at her wife. "Oh okay oh this is happening" and suddenly Brittany disappeared from view as Santana laid back and just enjoyed her special birthday wake up surprise. Things got really wild and carried away and at times Santana worried a little too rough considering Brittany's current condition but the low moans coming from Brittany reassured Santana this was all just fine. They were now cuddled up in a bundled in a mess of sheets and limbs basking in the afterglow. "Britts we better get up and prepare the kids for the day." Santana went to leave the bed just to be pulled back by her hair. "Nope there's no kids" Brittany winked at her wife. "What? Where are the kids Britt?" "Quinn took them with her last night; you were so distracted at kicking ass at Poker you didn't even realize." "So wait we are kid free all day?" Santana smiled mischievously. "All weekend!" Brittany slyly smiled. "It's like what 10am? How did you pull this off without me knowing?" "I took a lot of fake naps this week babe you're super clueless sometimes" Santana grabbed Brittany and rolled her carefully over as they began round two of what she hoped was MANY sexy times that weekend.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14:** **Valerie's Oh No**

Santana was spending the Monday doing press in the city for her newest single. Seeing as how it was a Christmas song November was the time to strike. To give Britt's a break she decided to take Valerie with her for a Ma/daughter day considering it was a 3 day weekend and Valerie had been already driving her Mommy insane. They started with grabbing breakfast together at a bagel shop. "Did you always sing the songs?" Valerie asked with a mouth full of bagel. "Yes baby I've always been a singer. Remember the story about glee club and how we came up with your name." Valerie nodded and took a sip of her chocolate milk. "What do you want to be when you grow up Valerie?" Santana asked as she dabbed a napkin over her daughters messy face. "I think I could be a painter. I make the best pictures everyone says!" "Yes but remember you only paint on paper or canvas NOT walls and carpet….or people right." "Yes Ma yes I remember." Valerie rolled her eyes. They went from the bagel shop to wardrobe and makeup where Valerie sat right next to Santana in another chair and got her hair done to match her Ma's. They each had a high pony tail placed on their head and some very good smelling hairspray applied. Valerie really thought something of herself looking in the mirror back and forth between Santana and herself. "We match!" Valerie said with such awe in her voice. "We sure do babes." Santana took her hand as they walked towards the stage where Santana had to go speak to Whoopi Goldberg for a pre taped interview on The View. She sat Valerie down in a chair right by the camera man who said she could help him out by watching the screen if she sat very quietly. She beamed with pride at her Ma as she watched her talk about her music and how her new album is all about helping others and spreading love and knowledge. When Santana started to sing the single she saw Valerie look completely embarrassed. What kid ever liked hearing their mother sing? Famous or not. Once Santana was done she invited Valerie to come over to the nice lady and meet her. Valerie very politely stuck out her hand to shake it and then asked Whoopi the very appropriate "Are you a singer too?" Whoopi smiled down at the small child. "I was once in a movie where I was a nun." "We have it at home, maybe Valerie can watch it someday." Valerie beamed up at her ma and said "I like singing movies!" Whoopi laughed at how adorable Valerie was and thanked Santana for coming. The next stop was just further down the hallway at ABC Studios into Kelly and Michael's sound stage. Santana had sat Valerie down with yet another accommodating camera man who even let Valerie say "3, 2, 1 rolling" the interview was one of the shortest ones only a 5 minute cooking segment actually. She peeked over at her daughter who just smiled and waved back at her. She winked at her and then began to talk more with Kelly. The end of the segment had arrived finally and Santana thanked them, they asked if Val wanted to come say hi but as Santana went to go look over where she was sitting just minutes prior she was now missing.

Santana was frantic and screaming at almost everyone on set begging for them to help her find her 5 year old daughter. Valerie had never wondered off like this before, she'd been to countless interviews and been backstage at many concerts and shows before and it had never ever been an issue. She was a showbiz baby raised to know better! She was yelling her name and running down the hallways, she even got on a microphone and yelled into it. "Valerie! Valerie Lopez where are you? If anyone sees an African American 5 year old girl wearing a umm a light blue dress with little white flowers and ummm hair just like mine up high and umm white tights and white dress shoes. She was right here! Valerie!? VALERIE?! Please just find her!" They shut down the studio going in lock down mode, no one was sure if Valerie had been taken or if the child had simply wandered off on her own. Santana checked behind every door in the sound area and under a few set pieces. Any spot Valerie could possibly be hiding, maybe she thought she was playing a game. She grabbed her phone calling her wife, alerting her to the situation. Brittany trying her best to remain calm on the line just kept repeating "Find her Santana, find her." Santana was crying and shaking and kept yelling for Valerie repeatedly over and over again. Kelly, a mother herself, had the idea to check the camera's in the security office so Santana and her went to search the security cameras that showed a view of the entire studio, not one area was unseen by them. Santana sat in the booth with the 4 security guards looking at every screen possible, they were showing the outside doors which just showed the lines and lines of fans. The roof top access which showed not one soul, each sound stage which were mostly empty at this point, then as he panned from one screen to another Santana spotted the little blue dress and high black pony tail. "There she is stairwell 5. Brittany I see her!" Santana said into the phone hanging up quickly as she darted for the door. One of the security guards quickly started to run with Santana to the location. As she flew to the door trying to open it as fast as she could the security guard again explained "We are in lock down you need my key ma'am." She almost ripped his throat out reaching for the key to unlock the door, as soon as they were through the doors they had to repeat the situation 3 more times before they reached the level 5 stairs. Finally they reached the area and swung the door open and there stood the small child reaching for the handle about to open yet another door. "VALERIE MERCEDES LOPEZ!" It wasn't even a yell it was a scream coming out of Santana's mouth. Valerie halted right in her spot and turned to see her Ma running full speed in her big red high heels at her. "Hey Ma! Are you done? I can't open the door it's locked." Valerie asked so simply looking so calm as if not a problem was happening in the world. Santana grabbed her and hugged her crying and then suddenly went into blind rage. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? YOU DON'T EVER EVER LEAVE WHEN I TELL YOU TO STAY AND YOU KNOW THAT! I WAS RIGHT THERE VALERIE YOU COULDVE ASKED ME OR THE NICE CAMERA MAN ANYTHING!" Valerie shook as her mom screamed at her. She'd never seen her Ma so angry not even when she had flooded the barn or painted her brother. "I..I…I" Valerie was blinking tears away. "WHAT WHAT WHAT?" Santana yelled right back at the child. "I wanted to go find the nice nun lady!" Valerie was now in full hysterical tears realizing how upset her Ma was. "No Valerie, there is no excuse for you leaving a set when you know Ma said to stay put!" Santana just held her as close to her body as she could half thankful she was okay and the other half enraged this even happened. "How did you even get out here?" Santana was searching at all the doors which were locked security doors, even if they weren't in lock down mode you couldn't just access them. "I followed the cop guys in the black jackets. They kept going up the stairs so I just kept walking too." Valerie whined out. "Jesus Christ Valerie!" "You're gonna tell Mommy aren't you?" Valerie sniffed. "She already knows, I wouldn't ever keep anything from your mother." Santana entered through the secured entrance again carrying her daughter and thanked everyone assuring them it wasn't a kidnapping or anything malice, her daughter had just wondered off. Security cleared everything and everyone resumed their work again. Santana was very thankful for the cooperation of ABC studios and embarrassed it had to happen. The police had given Santana a weary look but in the end left as well. Santana never put Valerie down, holding her close to her body as she walked through the parking garage and spoke in whispered tones on the phone. They got into the car and began the 2 hour journey home in a silent car. Not one word was uttered.

Brittany was waiting on the steps when they pulled up to the McMansion. She looked a mess. Santana knew she was feeling the exact same feelings as her but on a level of 100 with her raging hormones that her pregnancy was causing. Santana opened up the backdoor for Valerie to get out of the car, she peeked out the door and saw her other mother sitting there on the steps with a scary look in her eyes "You come here to me now." Brittany's voice was so strangely deep and full of anger. Valerie walked as slow as she could to her Mother who just reached forward and grabbed her pulling her into a bear hug. She kissed her head twice and whispered a few "thank gods" Then just as quickly as she hugged her she swatted her behind twice. "You. Can. Not. Do. That. To . Us." Brittany got out between heavy sobs. "Britt Britt lets go inside, she needs to go to her room right now and sit on her bed and think about how scary today really was and you need to get out of this cold."

Santana helped Brittany up off the stairs and held her for a second while her wife just cried into her arms. "Im sorry I didn't know what to do. I don't know how it happened. I'm sorry." Santana kept apologizing into Brittany's hair. "You did it all right Santana, I know you did. You asked for help you called the cops you turned the studios upside down and found her. She is just far too adventurous for her own good. My God what if you hadn't found her San. What if some creep fan did? What if a psycho took our baby!?" Brittany was in hysterics again. Santana just held her and swayed back and forth on the porch letting her get all her pent up fear and anxiety out. After about 5 minutes they finally entered the house. Valerie was up in her room sitting on her bed crying, she knew she was in major trouble. Buzzy kept looking between his moms and the stairs trying to figure out what was going on and who he should go see. "Come here lil man." Santana called him over. "Were you good for your mommy today? Did you make sure she was resting a lot and not cleaning everything?" Santana wiped her eyes trying to look calm and collected for her 3 year old. "YES MA! I eated and sleeped and played trucks and played wiff Sally and Ed!" Buzz was such a good little boy. "We brushed the horses and fed them, then played in the back yard till you called, ya know then we came inside and I had him play trucks while I…"Brittany finished his story about the day. Santana cut her off with a squeeze of her hand "Well that is an excellent day then isn't it Buzzy! Why don't you do me a favor and go find all our blocks and build me the biggest tower okay and then when you're done come find me and we can play Godzilla." "YES!" Buzzy flew to play. "Okay, let's go deal with Valerie and then I'll make dinner." Brittany and Santana headed upstairs where Valerie waited very patiently for them.

"Okay Valerie first thing first I just need to know why you did what you did and remind you that you're never to leave and go anywhere by yourself." Brittany stated as calm as she could. "I was done listening to Ma talk and wanted to go find the nun lady. I got losted but I didn't talk to strangers I didn't run away Mommy I didn't." Brittany stood up and began to pace the room trying to figure out how to word how she feels. "Mommy and I both agree that today was horrible and you need to be punished like a big girl. You are what is called grounded, which means you are not allowed to go outside, or to friends houses, no friends over here, no painting and no TV." Santana said looking at Brittany who nodded. "How long!?" Valerie looked super worried, "You were missing for 20 minutes, so 20 days." Brittany was firm with her answer. "THAT'S A LONG TIME!" Valerie squeakily yelled out. "Valerie, you scared me and Ma today really really scared us. We didn't know if someone took you or if you ran away. New York is very big Valerie and you are very small. People know who you are because of Ma and Mine's fame that you do not know Valerie, it's dangerous. What would you do if a stranger took you?" "You're supposed to scream really loud if a stranger comes. Ma always says that before we go to the city. I know mommy I won't do it again." "Damn right because you won't get the chance. From now on you stay home with me or Ma, there is no more events ever. I mean it. Ever." Brittany sat back down on the bed and stared up at her wife who nodded back. "Not auntie Rachel's Christmas show right?" Valerie asked hoping for the answer she wanted to hear. "Oh yes Auntie Rachel's Christmas show. You aren't going to anything Valerie. You can't be trusted. You need to learn this lesson the hard way." Santana interjected "BUT I HAVE A PRETTY DRESS!" Valerie now was standing up on her bed her little fists balled up stepping really close to her Mommy. "Well that dress will now be donated to some other little girl who gets the chance to wear it out to a fancy play on Christmas. You can't always just do or get what you want little lady" Brittany was standing firm on this her face straight her voice strong. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Valerie began to explode. "FAIR! NO VALERIE THE WAY YOU SCARED ME TODAY WASN'T FAIR!" Santana was about to go full lima heights on her 5 year old. "Santana, leave the room." Brittany put her hand up between her and Valerie. Santana took a shuddering breath and counted to 10 in her head. "I will be downstairs with Buzz. I don't want to see you until you can apologize to me little girl." Santana turned and walked out of the room. Brittany sat down on the bed next to her daughter pulling her down to sit as well. "You disappointed me today Valerie Mercedes. I can't put in words how much I love you and today I was very scared. I was so scared your sister could feel it." Valerie stared to cry. She put her hands on her mommy's stomach and said "Sorry sister I won't do it again." "Now you stay up here and think about how you're going to say sorry to me and Ma and then when you're ready you may come downstairs."

Staying true to her word Santana went downstairs to play Godzilla with her son. She ordered a pizza for dinner and had just finished setting the table when she spied the blue dress in the corner of the doorframe. She knew Valerie was trying to muster up the courage to come face her mothers. "I'm gonna go sit in the music room." Santana said loudly knowing Valerie heard her. She walked through the dining room and down the hall towards what was called the music room, it was really just another "fancy" living room they placed a piano and guitars in. She sat down at the piano and slowly started to play it. She heard the shuffle of feet on the floor and felt the puff of air as Valerie perched herself on the piano bench next to her. "Will you sing the Valerie song?" the small voice asked her. "No Valerie is still in trouble." "I'm sorry Ma. I didn't know it was bad and scary. I won't ever do it again and I will be the best big sister for Buzzy and baby sister." Valerie's voice sounded so small and sad as she apologized. "Can you please tell me the reason why Mommy and I are so mad, I want you to understand why." "Cuz it's a bad thing when a little girl doesn't listen to her mommies and leaves and someone could've tooked me and I would never see you again." "Yes exactly. Give me a hug and a kiss." "You need to go tell the same thing to your mommy." "But she is so crying." "all the more reason to do it Valerie." Valerie hopped off the bench to go find her mother and apologize. "What a terrible day." Santana said as she slammed her hands down on the piano relentlessly releasing her pent up rage.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday, I know its a week late but Happy Thanksgiving one and all.**_

CHAPTER 15:

It was the day before thanksgiving and the whole gang was there, Brittany's parents, Santana's parents and Santana's abuela Alma, all there for the holiday. The house was pretty full but that's exactly how the girls loved the holidays, their kids deserved this kind of holiday experience. The kind that was in those Norman Rockwell paintings with the big families gathered laughing and smiling. Buzz barely left his Abuelo's side the past two days asking him all about how he fixes the peoples broken hearts and Valerie was lately on her best behavior overly kissing ass to both her mothers and offering to help with anything. The child even offered to fold napkins for the table. Santana was sure it was because she was scared at just how angry her mothers had been days before after the incident happened. Brittany made sure to remind Valerie often that she loved her and that she would always be her special girl, but she was still very much in trouble. The eve before thanksgiving everyone had gone to bed early in preparation for waking up at around 5am to start the cooking of the massive feast. Santana was sitting in bed with her MacBook open trying to get out a few more song lyrics she had floating around in her head about her love for Brittany, her muse, her Brittany. Brittany was rolling and kicking and it sounded like whining in her sleep. Santana tapped her shoulder to make sure she was okay and Brittany just burst into tears. Santana was getting pretty good at dealing with this now, it being now 8 full months of the roller coaster of Brittany's emotions that their baby girl had been causing. "What is it Britt? What hurts? What? Need a back rub? Foot rub? Maybe try stretching. Oh last week you liked the pillow under your knees." Santana was ready to jump into action to help ease her lady love's pain. Brittany just grabbed Santana's hands and placed them on her very large bump "SHE WONT STOP MOVING! I CANT SLEEP! SHE WONT STOP! MAKE YOUR DAUGHTER STOP!" Brittany let out in a loud cry. Santana could very well feel the rolls and kicks coming from their tiny baby. "But her moving is good isn't it? It means she's healthy and active and stretching out in her comfy home." Santana was sort of confused, this hadn't been an issue before. Typically with every move Brittany would just smile and rub her belly wherever the blows where coming from, usually pushing Santana up against her so she could also feel. "NO fuck all that she needs to stop! I need to be up in 6 hours to help cook this meal and I need to be rested and she just won't stop and it hurts a little she's getting strong." Brittany huffed as the tears kept rolling down her face. "Okay, okay I have an idea just lay back stretch out as much as you can so she has room to roll and move, let her wiggle it out." Santana started to move pillows all around so Brittany could stretch out as comfy as possible. Brittany winced a few times as Santana assumed some big blows were getting hit to her ribs but then finally settled back down into the pillows on the bed and took some deep breaths. Santana hopped off the bed real fast and ran downstairs to the music room to grab her acoustic guitar and some sheet music she had down there. She padded back into the room where Brittany looked still just as annoyed in the bed. "Okay let's see if this works." She began to play the guitar and sing softy aiming her voice as close to Britt's bump as she could. At first Brittany just kept wincing and pushed on her left side trying to get the baby to move over to the right. Then after a few more verses Brittany smiled up at Santana, "She's calming down. It's working keep going don't stop." Brittany now rolled to her side lying comfortably and taking the weight off her back. Santana sang a few more verses of the song she had most recently written and then switched completely and started to sing Brittany and her's fav song, Songbird by Fleatwood Mac. Brittany was now asleep, snoring lightly Santana placed her hands on both sides of the bump and felt nothing, not a nudge, not a roll just stillness. "Good angel baby you need to cool it and let your mommy rest. You're a dancer aren't you?" Santana whispered to the baby.

Thanksgiving morning had arrived! The grandpas and Buzz were watching football, every few minutes Buzz would shout out TOUCH DOWN and do a little dance whether or not the team actually scored, meanwhile Santana and her mother and mother in law set the table and cleaned up around the rest of the house. Leaving Valerie, Brittany and Alma in the kitchen, however every time Brittany even tried to step up and cook Abuela whipped her with a towel or pot holder or even a spatula at one point. "Brittany if you are growing my great grandchild you sit down and do just that, that is your job!" Alma Lopez was not a lady you wanted to argue with so Brittany did as told and sat at the kitchen island shelling peas and peeling potatoes with Valerie who's job for the day was souly to watch and learn from her Great Abuela Alma. Alma had come a long way in the 13 years Santana and Brittany were married. While at first she didn't agree with their lifestyle she soon warmed up to them and once there was children involved she full on melted. Valerie put Abuela under a spell from the moment Santana and Brittany introduced her to the tiny girl and Buzz, Abuela often said, "A granddaughter I've already had a grandson, this is new and an adventure." The table was set and the family was about to be seated when Valerie came running up to her Mommy with a very large paper turkey, "WAIT! Can he be in the middle of the table? I made it at school we all had to write what we was thankful for." "Let me just see that babes." Brittany lifted it up into the good light to read it. There written I the center of the very colorful purple and orange turkey in black crayon was the simple yet beautiful words "My Family" Brittany flipped it to show Santana and the grandparents who all let out the same "aww" sound. "Yes Valerie this can most definitely be our center piece, for the rest of our lives!" Brittany said as she kissed her daughters head.


	16. Chapter 16

DCEMBER

It had been the longest month and Santana wasn't even sure how they had survived it! The 2nd of December was Buzz's 4th birthday and it was quite the production the theme this year was Dinosaur's which as we all knew Brittany damn well knew how to throw a Dino party. And damn did she knock it out of the park! There were Inflatable dinosaurs, a dinosaur themed jump house, Dino themed snacks like dinosaur shaped cookies and crackers, sandwiches and gummies. Santana had help create dinosaur themed games like pin the tail on the dino and a ring toss and the best cake Sugar had actually made herself. The cake was a giant volcano with dinosaurs crawling up it, the lava was actually orange icing that tasted so good. Who knew Sugar was so talented. The biggest surprise of all Brittany had managed to somehow, even though Santana still can't figure out how, make their son his own dinosaur bed. Santana at first was a little upset with her wife, thinking of her lugging all the tools and wood around but Brittany swore she didn't overwork herself and Santana needed to relax. "I promise I didn't actually do a thing honey, I saw a thing on Pinterest and Sugar helped I totally promise." Again, like Santana always said when Sugar and Brittany got together It was always over the top and ridiculous. The bigger present was from both mommies, they had broken down and decided to get Buzz a drum set. He expressed a lot of interest in the drums in Santana's studio the past few months and this seemed perfect. That boy was over the moon! They put the drums in the music room placing the rule that he could only play them between 9am and 9pm and if it bugged Mommy he had to stop instantly.

Preparing for Christmas had been a whole other ordeal. Santana had assumed they would tone things down this year, seeing as how Brittany was due to deliver baby girl any day now. She was however so wrong, Brittany wanted it all over the top and bigger than ever. The Christmas tree, the house decorations, the typical family traditions they had in place already for their kids must go on, Brittany didn't want anything to ever disturb the family traditions. Brittany wanted them to have normality like holiday traditions instilled early on. They made the gingerbread houses and went sledding. Valerie had learned all the classic caroling songs in her school choir so they had an adorable concert to attend and then the ever important visit to Santa, which resulted in tears and screams from Buzz who found Santa terrifying as usual. Brittany was always so upset that the pictures never turned out how she had wanted. Then on the 24th came Rachel's over the top annual Christmas Eve show for charity. All tickets sold and donations taken were sent to children's hospital all over the country. They couldn't and wouldn't miss it. The entire night Santana stared at Brittany like she was a bomb ready to go off. Which in return Brittany would just grab her hands and place them on her stomach where their angel baby was either kicking or rolling around and wink at Santana. Basically letting her know, things were fine.

Christmas day was really hectic with all the grandparents in town and the tornado twins being spoiled rotten Santana had to remind everyone over and over again that Brittany was ready to blow at any second and everyone needed to please remain calmer and quieter in the house. Buzz had received his own baseball mitt and hard baseball for Christmas from Brittany's dad to which the girls then promptly hid the hard ball replacing it with a nurf ball. Why they loved Pierce Pierce he didn't seem to get that toddlers and hard balls in houses full of Windows don't mix. Valerie was heavy in her Barbie doll stage so she was thrilled when she received an entire new set of Barbie clothes for her dolls and a pink corvette for the dolls to ride in which she lifted up and said "just like auntie sugars!" Even more amused was the fact that Brittany's mom had found a Santana Barbie doll, a doll of her own Ma to play with delighted Valerie to no end. But the biggest gifts of course came from that dirty old bastard Santa clause even though we all know it was really SANTANA CLAUS. "Santa" had gotten each of the kids a brand new bicycle! They were freaking out when they saw the shiny bikes and helmets begging to ride them then and there.

Why Santana and Brittany's dad had taken the kids out to ride their new shiny bikes Santana took that moment to slip Brittany's present into her hands. It was of course some kind of jewelry Brittany wasn't sure what yet she shook it round and round and estimated the weight "a necklace and earrings!" She said and Santana's jaw hung open "Why do you do that Brittany just open it!" "You know with my genius brain I always know!" Brittany was right Santana had spent a lot of money and gotten her some bling. Santana wanted the best for her love. "See here, it's a pendant with 3 hearts, one for each of the babies." Brittany leaned in for a kiss thanking her wife sweetly. Then Brittany hoisted herself up off her comfy spot on the couch and waddled over to the fancy living room and came back with a very large wrapped gift that Santana instantly took from her scolding her for carrying something so big. Santana unwrapped the gift quick like a bunny and found a brand new electric key board the newest in fashion and highest tech! She drooled on it. "This way you don't have to go downstairs to write on the piano or into the studio to record something you can do it upstairs in our bedroom so I can hear." Santana was so excited she unwrapped it quickly and played a few Christmas songs special for her wife right then and there.

Days had gone by Brittany's due date had come and gone and still no baby sister. Buzz constantly checked the babies nursery and the crib in the corner of his mom's room looking for his sister. "Mommy when is she coming?" Buzz was so impatient with it all. "Trust me buddy, I want her hear as soon as possible too." Brittany would chuckle and groan. "COME OUT!" Buzz knocked lightly on Brittany stomach earning himself a pretty good kick from his baby sister. The kids had been on their best behavior playing with all their new toys and enjoying the undivided attention from their grandparents in the week between Christmas and New Years, or as they called it OPERATION BABY WAIT. New Years Eve came and their parents sadly had to leave town to go back to Lima to their jobs and lives. Brittany was calm and relaxed whereas Santana again kept staring at her waiting for anything to happen, she knew that the second their moms left she would blow.

"She will come when she comes" Brittany's mantra.

"Fuck that I'll go in and get her myself" Santana's mantra

Santana never was the patient type.

Santana had expected it to be like it was in the movies. Where the water breaks and chaos happens and Brittany screams and yells and then suddenly a baby is born. But how it happened was so not at all how the movies was, surprising both girls. It was January 2nd, 5 days past Brittany's due date, a month since Buzz's 4th birthday and 2 days before Valerie's 6th birthday. Brittany and Santana were at the doctor's office just for a checkup, the doctor ensured Brittany it was normal to pass the due date some babies come 2 weeks early and some 2 weeks late. As he went to check her to see if the baby had dropped he let out a chuckle, "Well Mrs. Lopez you're having this baby today. You're already 4cm dilated. She's in position and ready to be born. Have you not felt any contractions?" Brittany's eyes were wide and she shook her head. "No, I mean my back hurts a little but it isn't at all like what everyone describes a contraction to be." Brittany looked at Santana super excited "SHE'S COMING SAN!" Santana was in shock again this wasn't how it happened in the movies! Their day had now changed courses, they were supposed to come here and get a checkup then go grab lunch and now instead Brittany was being admitted to the hospital to have their baby.

Fourteen hours later and Brittany was finally resting after giving birth to their baby girl. She was a champ while at first she swore it didn't hurt, telling Santana it just felt uncomfortable. Boy her tune sure quickly changed after her water broke and from then it was all moving fast. The contractions were 2 minutes apart and very strong Brittany had become a complete mess begging for them to just get the baby out. She refused the drugs which Santana didn't like but respected. It was very hard for Santana to just sit there and watch her love go through such pain, Her strong brave love. Santana never left her side, coaching her through and saying encouraging words in her ear the whole time. When it came time for the baby to be pushed out they asked Santana to hold Brittany's leg and asked if she wanted to catch the baby and help deliver. Brittany looked panicked and reached for Santana who declined, deciding holding her loves hands and kissing her face the whole time was much better. Which Brittany felt very reassured by. The doctor smiled at them assuring them that was fine and he would soon have their baby in their arms. When she was finally out and placed on Brittany's chest the entire room went silent accept for the sound of the new life screaming her entrance into the world. Neither Brittany nor Santana knew what to say or do other than just stare at the tiny beauty who was wailing away. "It's a girl!" They already knew but it was still amazing hearing those words. After Brittany kissed her little head a few times and let all her tears out Santana got her turn to kiss the tiny head and just bask in the glow bringing her little body closer to her but not taking her off Brittany letting her just lay there contently as she had now stopped crying, she lightling traced her features with her finger. "She's just like you Babe." Santana whispered kissing Brittany's forehead.

The nurse was gently scrubbing her clean and cleaning out her throat making her even more angry as Brittany held her calmly. Their tiny baby wasn't in fact so tiny; she was actually a 10 pounder with a ton of dark brown curly hair, Brittany's nose and signature pout. Santana cut the cord and thanked the doctors and nurses profusely for their help meanwhile Brittany just kept kissing the babies fingers and counting her toes touching her all over. Santana took a few pictures, not for social media, but for them.

"I wonder if she'll be darker like you since she has your hair." Brittany wondered out loud staring down at her baby just staring as the baby laid on her chest asleep feeling safe and secure.

"Time will tell Britts she may get darker as days go by or just remain as creamy as you, doesn't matter to me sweetie she's prefect no matter what." Santana blew a kiss to Brittany.

Brittany was so exhausted but looked so radiant staring down at the baby who was wrapped tightly in the pink blanket in her arms resting after just having her first feeding. Deciding to breastfeed the baby knowing it was what was best for her Brittany was a natural she didn't struggle at all. Santana was so proud of her love! "I'm sorry I'm hogging her!" Brittany looked so ashamed she shifted a little so that Santana could reach over and take the baby into her arms. Santana stared in awe at this tiny being who had already filled her heart with so much joy, Kissing her nose and whispering a song into her tiny ear. "See, that right there Santana. That's why. It's perfect." Brittany said as she drifted off to sleep fully content and relaxed after her intense day.

Mercedes and the tornado twins were on their way to the hospital to meet their new sister. Santana had made sure Brittany was able to sleep at least 3 hours first which Brittany was so thankful for, giving birth really knocks you out. She was able to nap and feed their tiny new baby again before the arrival. She could hear them down the hallway Buzz's still squeaky toddler voice asking each person he saw if they knew his mommy had his sister. When they got to the door Valerie was the first to timidly walk towards her mothers and the baby. "Aunt Cedes says the baby is a Paperhorn like me." Valerie quietly said to her Ma as he walked closer. "Capricorn and yes you're right she is!" Santana lifted her up to get a closer look at the baby. "She's very squishy." Brittany smiled at Valerie's first comments on seeing the baby. "Yes she's a lot bigger than we thought but still very small." Santana chuckled. Buzz finally made it to the bed and crawled up beside his mommy and kissed her cheek. "Way to go mommy! She's out!" Brittany laughed and kissed her son back a dozen times. Mercedes sat down a giant bouquet of pink roses and Brittany's hospital bag they hadn't even grabbed from the house since they weren't aware this was happening so fast. "She's pure beauty." Mercedes whispered down at the baby as she hugged her two friends congratulating them. "So what's her name?" Mercedes was dying to know she'd been dying to get them to release the name for months now.

"Alright alright Brittany would you like to do the honors, you did all the work it's only fair."

"Damn right I did all the work. 14 hours of work!" Brittany stuck her tongue out at her wife joking.

"Okay everyone let's all give a wonderful welcome to the world to the lovely miss Angelica Belle Lopez" Brittany beamed looking down at the baby then back around the room at everyone.

"Angelica is a very pretty name. So regal and strong. Why Angelica? I thought you two were going more in that cooky direction like Sprinkles or Unicorn?" Mercedes had to ask.

"At first when we started to throw out names they were all the off the wall ones for a while we liked Clover, like a lucky clover but then whenever Santana would talk to my stomach she would call her "Sweet Angel Baby" so that was just what happened, Angel Baby is definitely who she is so yes Angelica, but we shall call her Angel."

"I really like that girls, I really really do." Mercedes cheered. "Welcome Angel!"

I had only been a week, a week that felt like a month. Angel wasn't an angel, she was actually a screaming poop machine disguised as a cuddly sweet baby. She lived mostly on Brittany's chest only ever leaving to be changed or burped. Santana would try for cuddle time but as soon as Angel realized Ma wasn't packing what she wanted it was game over and back to Mommy it was. Poor Brittany didn't know how to sooth the new baby unless her boob was in her mouth causing Brittany a lot of pain. Santana of course tried everything to help, bringing her wife ice and the creams that were supposed to numb the area for her. The doctor assured them it was normal and after a few weeks she would slow down and Brittany's nipples would toughen up. Angel disliked the swing, much to their dismay unlike Buzz who had loved the swing. Angel was a princess baby who only wanted to be held at all times. Brittany learned to do everything one handed quickly and Santana learned just how bad ass her wife truly was. For Valerie's 6th birthday they had allowed her to pick a friend and have a sleepover birthday party with ice cream and a movie. To no ones surprise she had chosen Elton Anderson Humell to be that said friend. The two were so adorable playing their little games of leap frog and hide and seek with Buzz for hours. The three of them really were a pair. After putting Buzz to bed Brittany and Santana had made Elton and the birthday girl a special ice cream sundae treat and put the DVD of choice, Frozen 3, on in their living room for them to watch. "Ma, do you know any real princesses like in the movies?" Valerie asked looking up at her Ma who was half asleep sitting on the couch beside the kids. "Umm No I don't baby, I mean Auntie Rachel is probably as close as we can get girllie." Santana replied getting a laugh out of Brittany who was nursing on the other couch across the room. "I think you're a real princess Valerie." Elton said so matter of fact. "I think so too." Valerie responded smiling at her best friend. "OH MY GOD" Santana mouthed over at Brittany who smirked and adjusted Angelica and whispered back "They're endgame."

Since Kurt and Blaine had to come to pick up Elton on the Sunday evening after the birthday sleepover they had decided to just have everyone over and introduce baby Angel to them all. The group all fawned over the new tiny baby and commented on how great Brittany already had looked. Everyone brought food and presents and flowers it was so thoughtful and heartwarming. Brittany had always called their glee club a family and she was right in their own crazy way they were a family. Quinn was the last leave letting Noah Jr and Buzzy play a little longer in the yard running around hoping to tire the boys out.

"I have a special gift for you guys." Quinn pulled out a neatly wrapped box and placed it on the table in front of Brittany and Santana. Brittany shifted baby Angel in her arms and leaned forward to unwrap the gift. As she lifted the lid she let out a gasp and turned to her good friend of many years.

"You didn't have to do that Quinn!" With all the excitement Santana had yet to see the gift so she pulled the box apart and lifted the gift out. Quinn had thoughtfully created yet another Cheerios blanket out of her old cheerio hoodie for baby Angel.

"I knew you'd want one for this small lady." She said poking the babies little nose lightly. Santana was the one to start to cry and hug their friend so tightly Quinn was practically gasping for air.

"You're welcome mommies! Does this mean I get to be god mother?" Quinn asked scrunching up her nose smiling over at the baby.

"ABSOLUTELY!" Brittany responded passing over the tiny baby for Quinn to hold.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17:

It was a little after 5pm Santana was currently in the kitchen trying her best to follow the directions Brittany (Who had once claimed recipes confused her) had left for her to follow to make Chicken Noodle Casserole and corn bread, which funny enough Santana found confusing as hell.

"So I mix the butter and eggs first that makes zero sense? Does this make sense to you? Why wouldn't I do the corn bread mix first so it all mixes together?" She asked out loud waiting for Angel to respond.

Just as she was about to pour the melted butter into the dish Brittany burst into the back door frantically looking around.

"Where is the baby? Quick I'm going to explode!" Santana turned to show off the 4 month old baby in the wrap attached to her chest.

"Right here Britts shhhh she's asleep. It's been a bad few hours for her, gas and all she seriously just fell asleep minutes ago. She doesn't like the bottle that's for sure that was a nightmare." Santana rocked back and forth to make sure the baby kept sleeping as her and Brittany spoke.

"Well no she needs to wake up now if I don't feed her soon it's going to be bad, they're like engorged and it's the worst pain honey please please give her to me."

Brittany's boobs looked seriously painful. Santana gasped as she peeked into her shirt.

"HONEY!" A tear fell down Brittany's cheek she really was in pain.

"I didn't bring the pump to work and it's been hours and SERIOUSLY Santana give her to me." Santana didn't waste time she unwrapped the baby handing her over to Brittany who took her entire shirt and bra off sitting on the floor right then and there praying that the baby would latch on and ease her pain quickly.

"Wake up sweetie come on Wake up for Mommy. Cmon baby Cmon….please eat look look." She struggled for a second the sweet baby letting out a squawk of anger form being woken up but then she latched on quickly "Oh thank god! I was hoping I could get here fast and you wouldn't have to give her the 5pm bottle. Jesus that was a close call." Brittany sighed running her finger over the sweet babies cheek as she nursed.

"No she hates the bottles honestly its really rough she acts like shes being poisoned." Santana sighed looking sadly at Brittany.

"It's just going to take some adjustment for her is all." Brittany whispered kissing the babies little hand.

"Babe you can't keep doing this though, we bought that pump so you can pump bottles for me to give her here and you can pump at work that was the agreement when you said you wanted to go back to work but refused to let us switch to formula. If you keep only breast feeding her she's never going to take the bottle, it's better all around. She finally drank 3oz each time today but that was a fight."

"I know I know..." Brittany gave a pout.

"Look how much pain you are in!" Santana hated seeing Brittany in pain of any kind especially when it was unavoidable.

"I pumped last night though I did remember..."

"You need to pump at work so this doesnt happen LOOK at those." Santana gestured.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Brittany mocked her as she still winced from the discomfort.

"How were the kids today? I didn't get any frantic texts or see any drastic tweets so I guess it went well?"

"UMMMM no. The tornado twins were at it again this time over that stupid video gaming system and in the mists of all the fighting Buzz got so ticked off he pulled Val's freshly applied braids, which god dammit Britt those took me almost 2 hours and since he pulled them well BOOM world war 3 right in the living room." Santana sighed stirring up the ingredients for the corn bread.

"Who hit who first?" Brittany knew her kids well enough to know exactly what happened.

"Oh Buzzy him and those little "love taps"!" Santana rolled her eyes.

"So Valerie hit back." Brittany wasn't asking, she knew for sure.

"OH! She used some colorful language, who taught her "frickin" its way to close to you know what…"

"Ah Jeeze."

"OH it gets better. While I went to break up the fight, THIS ONE decided to take her crayons and draw ALLLL OVER Ma's sheet music." Santana pointed over to the birthday girl, the now two year old Angelica Belle who was sitting in the highchair cramming carrots into her mouth looking oh so innocent.

"I SEE!" Brittany nodded, readjusting the baby to her other side now to ease some discomfort on that side.

"I color." Angel said cheerfully smiling her dimply smile.

"Okay so what were punishments and do you want me to go upstairs and do the mean mommy look?"

"Yes for whatever reason when I yell it doesn't faze them but No video games for 3 days and they have to shovel the horse poop for a week."

"Got it" Britts nodded.

"Oh and crayons are for paper RIGHT Angel baby?" Santana pointed the spoon towards Angelica making a stern face. Too which Angel just stuck out her hands in a pick me up motion.

"MAN! Ma is a meanie isn't that right Gabs?" Brittany kissed the babies head as she pulled her off putting her top back on and rising from the floor.

"Okay she's fed you burp her please while me and Angel here are going to go upstairs and talk to Buzzy and Valerie." Brittany passed the baby over in the expert switch off the two have perfected.

"YEAH YEAH" Santana grabbed baby Gabbie and started to burp her.

"Go pump! Those things are still engorged babe." Santana hollered at Brittany as her and Angel walked out into the hallway.

"WAIT Brittany since your home early do you want to make the corn bread?"

Brittany was already halfway up the stairs when Santana heard a "Hell no".

"Okay again Gabbie does this make any sense to you?" Santana went back to her discussion with her tiny baby as she mixed the ingredients.

Brittany got upstairs and true to Santana's word the two were still fighting even though they were in their own rooms. Valerie would yell "YOU STINK" and Buzz would throw a ball against the wall that shook her room.

"YOU TWO!" Brittany yelled lifting Angel and herself up over the gate and into the hallway and they both stopped instantly.

"Hi Mommy." Buzzy tried the oh so innocent act.

"Hallway NOW." Brittany yelled again her two oldest kids quickly coming into the hallway.

"Why why why would you have this kind of a fight today? You know its a special day and we are going to have cake tonight but if you are going to fight ZERO cake. I won't tolerate this." Brittany was always the more strict of the two mothers, who would've ever thought.

"But Mommmmmmmmmmmm." Valerie wined out.

"It takes TWO people to fight, you are older you knew to walk away or tell Ma who was right there the whole time."

"Sorry Buzzy.

"Sorry Valerie."

"Okay dinner and birthday cake will go on but you get VERY small slices. No more fighting!"

"Let's go birthday girl." She hoisted Angel up back into her arms again to walk her into her bedroom and change her into her birthday girl shirt.

Their house was a insane disaster most days, but a disaster of love, if such a thing existed. You'd think they had 8 kids and not 2 kids, 1 toddler and 1 new infant with the loudness and the dishes in the sink and clothes piled up on top of the dryer but that's fine that's how Brittany and Santana wanted it. Their kids were happy, healthy and for sure knew they were loved, wanted and cherished at all times.

Valerie had calmed down considerably in the past year hopefully her wild days were behind her. Her sass of course could never be controlled but her sweetness seemed to win out on most days. She had become a model big sister, always helping with the babies and cleaning up around the house with her Ma and Mommy. They had started a chore chart right before Gabs was born to try to help with the chaos and Valerie really picked up on her chores, making her own bed, putting away her own clothes after her mother folded them for her and helping pick up toys and even learning how to properly care for the horses. She now found great passion in her art. Santana had tried to get her into an instrument or dance but it was the art that called to their 8 year old. She had always been an artist loving to paint and color on anything around but she genuinely had talent. Santana and Brittany had enrolled her in an after school art class where she exceled at almost everything they threw at her. She was the only 8 year old at St Katherine's in the class, they had all said she was too young and wouldn't grasp the material concept but here she was out shining almost all the other students.

Buzzy in all his 6 year old glory was all wild boy all the time. If he could climb it he did scaling most trees, fences and even the side of their house a few times. If he could dig it up he did, if he could catch it and bring it inside HE DID. Which is why Santana and Brittany became quite familiar with the random lizard and or frog living in their bathroom sinks. Buzz was a lot like Valerie and that was terrifying to the two moms. He had so much energy they had to channel it somewhere so Brittany had put him into football hoping to channel that all somewhere and also have him learn responsibility ad leadership and how to be on a team. He excelled at that, he really liked ramming into the other guys and scoring touch downs which they found hilarious and encouraged. He now also would try to outsmart his moms constantly by playing them against each other, the old "Ma said/Mommy said" tactic. He was a fiercely over protective brother though, they'll give him that. Anytime he heard Angelica or Gabbie crying he was there to make sure no one was hurting them. He was usually the first one to let Brittany know Gabbie was upset and asking if she needed help, such a good big brother.

Him and Noah Jr were inseparable and always causing mischief. Santana found this amusing that after all that had happened in life Quinn Fabray's son and her son would of course end up being besties. Just a few days ago thee two crazy boys had torn apart half of Quinn's back yard with their toy shovels and some of Quinn's good silver and when Quinn asked them what they were doing Noah Jr simply replied "Trying to get to China! I heard it's the other side of the Earth so if we dig enough we will get there!"

It was going to cost Puck and Quinn close to 2 grand to get the hole filled in and grass replanted. Lucky for them Puck knows a guy and it's all being handled for half of that. But now as a result, Noah Jr and Buzzy are only allowed to be together INSIDE and supervised at all times. This wasn't their first big adventure, they also had filled Brittany and Santana's downstairs bathroom with dirt and mud stating that it was their experiment they were trying to grow new Legos, as Brittany was cleaning the mess up she found that they had in deed covered up some broken Legos hoping to grow new ones in their place.

Of course there was Angelica, oh what is there to say about that fire cracker. Sweet baby Angel was now officially two year old holy terror with a wide and loud vocabulary. She wanted to be a big girl, like her sister Valerie which was terrifying. She was so in awe of her big sister, loving and admiring anything Val did. She however made the stuff Valerie used to do look cute and innocent. Santana swears this is some kind of cosmic joke on them. She was a climber, learning early on in life how to scale the gates and get out of them and to stack her toys up and climb up on them to reach things like light switches and locks on doors. She was an escape artist for sure. Angel has Brittany's big blue eyes and sweet way of seeing the world, but Santana's hair, skin tone and evil Snixx side that comes out especially if Ma or Mommy say the dreaded words "no". Her fits could win her an Oscar any day. If she was mad, the entire world knew it instantly. She already showed great promise for potty training and hated and I mean ABSOLUTELY HATED wearing clothes. The kid wanted to be a nudist. Her most recent stunt was stripping completely naked while Santana had her at the grocery store with her, both embarrassing and enraging her Ma. Santana was more nervous and terrified at the idea of paparazzi possibly getting a picture of her baby naked, that was something that she was 100% not okay with and caused a great deal of anxiety. They had a major talk with Angelica and explained clothes are not negotiable and needed to be worn at all times. But it still didn't stop her from the stripping as soon as she was inside her home, so the new rule was, no shirt no toys, no pants no toys, no pull ups TIME OUT.

Then there was their newest addition, Gabriella Lopez, also known as Gabbie, Gabs or as Santana calls her "mini Britt". She truly was a mini Brittany, her nose, her eyes and even the blonde hair, yes finally Santana got another blonde! She was a few shades lighter than Angelica and Santana but definitely was a mini Brittany. She was very small and loud, making sure everyone was aware that even though she maybe tiny she was there. Being the youngest in this bunch she made sure she stood out, even at 4 months old. She again was one of Britany's great 1-3am ideas. Brittany was so concerned that the giant 6 year age gap between Angel and Valerie was going to be an issue and she worked herself up into a frenzie thinking the sisters would never be close then worried even more about Angel always being alone. Not that Angel wasn't the most loved and adored baby who spent her days just staring at her big brother and sister from her little chair or her swing or her blanket on the floor just in awe of them. Valerie loved to play dress up with Angel, putting her in any dress and matching headbands she could find in the house. Angel was just so small compared to her 4 and 6 year old siblings.

"Buzzy has Noah Jr. and Valerie has Elton but there's no one for Angel and no one is even close to having a baby Santana! She'll never have a partner in crime!" Brittany cried over the fact.

Brittany had made a giant Pro list with about 20 reasons why they would have 1 more baby. She was ready to pitch it all to Santana in a serious presentation over a private dinner when instead she just let it rip one night at about 1am right after a nice lady loving session.

"San I have An Idea." She whispered into Santana's shoulder kissing it a few times.

"mmmhmmm." Santana combed her fingers through her hair expecting something wild.

"I want to have another baby."

Santana wasn't shocked or surprise she in fact agreed instantly and said her only request was that they please please please not get another horse.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Brittany's second pregnancy was so vastly different from her first with Angel. She got pregnant instantly after her first insemination which they had chosen to do just before Angel's 1st birthday using the same exact donor. The first big difference was the way the girls chose to announce it, very open, very public and very big!

They did a viral video where Santana rapped stating "We be becoming a family of 6 so look out for another Lil Mini Snixx" and Brittany and the kids did an idiotic dance.

The video was sent to their friends and family in the mail on DVDs and then released a week later on Santana's personal website, twitter, facebook and then also sent to Ellen. The kids were excited about having another baby in the house, they loved to play with baby Angel, Valerie saw it as an opportunity to dress more babies up like living human dolls and Buzzy saw it as more friends to play with. Their friends all thought they were crazy, their friends all still had that 1 child or none method happening. Another major difference was Brittany had zero morning sickness this time around and never got tired or overly emotional. They didn't truly believe she was pregnant until one day all of a sudden there was a baby bump, which showed much faster and she appeared to be much bigger, not that Santana dare comment on that. Brittany had made several comments hoping it wasn't twins, they were very relieved to find out it was in fact just one baby. Britt did however have the most intense cravings for lemons and limes and anything lemon flavored. Santana had spent a lot of time running out trying to find key lime pie for her beloved. Even at 5am when most people wanted breakfast, Brittany begged for key lime pie and as always Santana would do almost anything for her lady love, even if it meant going to a bakery at 5am for key lime pie. They were told at her 16 week ultrasound that their baby was going to be a boy, which was very exciting because then they would have 2 of each which felt super balanced. They had chosen the name Gabriel, which meant strength. Brittany loved how the kids had strengthened her and Santana's relationship and love so it fit perfectly. Everything was just perfect.

As Brittany entered her 8th month Santana was offered an amazing role in a TV show for FOX where she would be a mentor for up and coming new singers in a reality like TV show kind of like that old show way back in the day American Idol. It would film in LA, which was Santana's only problem. It would only be a 5 day trip, land, meet and mentor contestants, train them in a 2 day vocal class then head back home. Her manager assured her it was an amazing opportunity not to be missed. She had a new album due to come out in the spring and this was amazing publicity. Brittany was constantly telling her not to worry and to go, but something in the back of Santana's mind terrified her. The idea of leaving her 8 month pregnant wife alone with 3 kids, no sorry 3 tornadoes for 5 days while she flew to LA seemed insane. So Santana did the next best thing she could think of and turned to her friends asking who could take what kids for 4 days or who would want to stay with Britt. Tina Cohen Chang Abrams and Sugar stepped up to the plate majorly and offered to stay with Britt in the McMansion for the entire time.

Santana was staying at a luxury condo that FOX was paying for the 5 days she was there. She had facetimed Brittany over her phone to show her how insane this place was. Olympic sized pool, its own personal gym, her own chef to make her whatever food she so desired and the view was amazing! Brittany was so happy to see her wife so happy. Santana was on day 2 of her mentoring with her kids, she had a group of 12 young hopeful stars. One of them got on her nerves majorly; he was an overly obnoxious little brat who thought his voice was god's gift to the world, sort of reminded her of a young Berry. Santana had to go all Snixx on him and knock him down some pegs before he started to kind of become likeable. As she was coming back down from her high of basically verbally slaying the stupid teenager one of the producers was frantically waving for her to come over to him. She excused herself and walked over to the frantic producer who was mouthing the words "emergency" at her.

Of course her mind only went on place, BRITTANY! She reached for the phone only to find Sugar Motta on the other line.

"What's happening? Is it the kids? Brittany? What's happening?" Sugar's squeaky voice was coming out of the line so fast all the words she truly got were "Brittany…passed out and hospital."

She didn't ask for more details she just hung up and looked at the producer who was well aware of Santana's family situation and said "I have to go home NOW." Her manager trailed behind her spouting off words like "Mrs. Lopez your contract." And "This looks very bad it won't go over well with the audiences or the press." She didn't even bother to turn around and address her stupid fool of a manager she just hopped in her rental car and went right to the airport, her clothes and makeup forgotten in the luxury condo.

Once at the airport she just used her star power, which she actually rarely did and got herself on the first immediate flight to New York. It was still going to be a 5 hour and 25 minute flight. She called Sugar several times and never got an answer, and every time she tried Tina it went instantly to voicemail. She only had 20 minutes till her flight took off and she was unreachable for at least 5 hours unless someone emailed or tweeted her which she was going to have to settle for. She sent a quick group text to Tina, Artie, Sugar, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Jesse, Quinn, and Sam (Mercedes was on world tour overseas in Japan and Puck was on deployment in an unknown location)

"SOMEONE GO TO THE HOSPITAL I'M ASSUMING THE CLOSEST ONE TO OUR HOUSE. I AM IN CALIFORNIA FLYING HOME WILL BE 5 HOURS. BRITTANY IS THERE SOMETHING HAPPENED. SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED. TWEET ME EMAIL ME SKYPE ME ANYTHING!"

2 hours into the flight, yes two agonizing hours and many unanswered skype, face time, tweets and emails later Santana finally heard from someone. It was Rachel Berry, she thought she'd never been so happy in her life to hear from manhands. The tweet only said "I made it to hospital will report back." THAT WAS IT. Out of all of her friends only 1 could respond and it was just that measly answer. She threw her phone down in the seat next to her in frustration. A flight attendant came to Santana and offered her a hot towel and the inflight snack of sushi and bottled water. This was a mistake and the poor flight attendant should've known it from the look in the Latinas eyes. Santana went off, visibly shaking and swearing in half English half Spanish.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WANT SOME SUSHI AND A BOTTLED WATER? NO I WANT TO GET TO NEW YORK AS FAST AS WE FUCKING CAN WHAT IS GOING ON WHY WONT ANYONE TELL ME!"

"Ma'am please don't use such harsh words with me, I am trying to make you as comfortable as possible." The flight attendant looked so nervous but stood her ground, Santana liked that.

"Don't you have a phone? Like an actual phone that works on this plane so you can like call in and tell people we are crashing or something like that? You have a phone yes?" Santana was desperate at this point.

"No ma'am it isn't a phone we have a radio and we can only contact other airplanes or airports/bases." The flight attendant actually looked very sad to report that news to Santana.

"THEN LEAVE ME ALONE." Another 30 minutes later and Santana finally had gotten an email alert. It was Quinn. The Email had more detail but was still very blunt.

"We are here at the Hospital. Kids are at home with Sugar. She won't stop asking for you she's crying a lot and in a lot of pain." That's when it hit Santana and she felt so so so fucking stupid trying to get a hold of all her friends and she hadn't once tried Brittany herself. She sent Brittany a tweet.

" ItsBrittanyBitch I'm coming as fast as I can honey in flight as we speak will land in 3 hours!" When her phone instantly lit up she felt a little better

" Snixx Santana I think Gabriel is coming tonight get here. I can't hold him in any longer."

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT" was all Santana could say.

Finally the plane landed and Santana ran as fast as she could to where the taxi's and cars were all available. She threw money at the taxi driver and said get to Glen Clove as fast as he possibly could. The driver ogled for a second.

"You're youre your Santana Lopez."

"Great you know me so you understand what happens when I don't get my way GO GO GO" He sped off.

She made it to the hospital running down the corridors when she got to the maternity wing she asked the front desk nurse where she could find Brittany Lopez, Santana reached in her purse for her ID and flashed it to the lady behind the desk, she pointed down the hall and said.

"Room 101, thank god you're here Mrs. Lopez she's been begging for you."

As Santana walked down the hall she saw them, Tina and Rachel sitting in the little waiting area.

"Oh San we didn't know what to do or realize what was happening until it was HAPPENING." Tina was half crying half talking as she hugged Santana tightly.

"Well where is she? What's happening? Why could no one tweet or email me?" Santana wiped the tears off her eyes looking between the two friends.

"I left my phone at the house it was all so scary all I could do was try to get Brittany help." Tina looked down at the ground wiping tears away.

"She's in recovery over there room 101 Quinn is with her, go on in." Rachel pointed to the door.

"What happened why won't anyone tell me anything?" Santana was still yelling as she walked to the room.

When she walked in the room Quinn stood up and smiled at her.

"Oh Look! She's here Britt open your eyes she's here." Brittany's beautiful blue orbs opened and stared into Santana's. She looked really out of it, purely exhausted and very pale.

"Baby what's going on? What happened?" Santana stroked her cheek kissing her lightly on the head.

"Santana." It was more a whimper than anything else. "She's here." Brittany rasped out.

"Yes I am here." Santana again stroked her cheek kissing her eyelids and lips carefully.

"No San, she's here." Brittany lifted her hand towards Quinn. Then Santana realized the small clear box sitting next to Quinn in the chair, Quinn was modeling it off like Vanna White from Wheel Of Fortune.

"Wha wha what?" Santana spluttered looking back at Brittany then back at Quinn.

"Yeah San I didn't know what was happening." Brittany slurred a little then closed her eyes again.

"She's really out of it. She had quite the night. Her water broke but at first we thought maybe she had peed and then the pains started so fast she let out a few yelps and then she just hit the ground. That's when I knew something wasn't right…." Quinn gave Santana a play by play.

"SEE I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT TOWN!"

"It was your oldest who said "OH the baby is coming!" and we pieced it all together. I don't know how we didn't know it was her water, even she assumed she had peed. But then her pains….it was pretty scary."

"So what why did she go into labor so eraly? And it's a girl not a boy? What I need more details I'm so confused." Santana now sat down on the edge of the chair beside the bed.

"Brittany was having really rough contractions really close together but the baby wasn't moving down and Brittany's blood pressure kept spiking, that's why she passed out she had a dangerously high BP so they had to do an emergency C section just to be sure nothing bad happened but trust me everything was fine, she chose me to be in the room with her. There was never any danger or a second of worry the doctors were cool and collected and all of a sudden there was this screaming baby who didn't happen to have a penis."

Quinn pointed again to the tiny baby in the small little plastic box wearing a pink hat wrapped in a pink blanket "BABY GIRL LOPEZ" written on the white place card.

"Has Brittany gotten to hold her or even seen her yet?" Santana peered into the small box seeing the sleeping little body and then looked away quickly not sure if she should be looking without Brittany or not.

"Yes, she held her for a second when she was finally free and then said "Santana's gonna freak out." And then she's been asleep ever since. Due to her BP and all, It's been about 2 hours. I made sure the baby never left our sides she hasn't left my sight at all San I promise" Quinn nodded proudly.

"Ah Q always having our backs." Santana pulled her in for a hug.

"Unholy Trinity for life girl."

"Well I am here now so you all can go rest. Thank you all so much I dunno what we would've done without you. Oh wait, shit, can you run to the McMansion and grab me some sweats I don't need to be all glammed out anymore." Santana looked own at her 6 inch heels and very short skirt shrugging.

"You got it babes." Quinn gave a quick hug then leaned down blowing a kiss to the little baby girl and scooted out of the room.

"Oh Britts, you've had a day!" She scooted the chair that Quinn was sitting in earlier closer to her wife and held her hand and just waited for her to wake up more.

When the tiny stranger in the little box started to cry Brittany was suddenly very wide awake, her perfect motherly instincts kicking in.

"Santana I can't move it hurts everything hurts, get her for me please." Santana didn't hesitate and reached in picking up the impossibly small girl.

"How much did she weigh Brittany? Is she healthy? She's 4 weeks early honey that's insane. How did we not know your blood pressure was so high?"

"I need your help I need you to pull down this damn top and get rid of these wires!" Brittany was pulling at her gown and all the wires and tubes causing a few alarms to go off and a nurse suddenly appeared.

"Woaw woaw Mrs. Lopez calm down, here look I can simply slide this over and you can hold your baby." The nurse gently moved all the wires and tubes to the side clipping them together with the piece of velcro hanging off the side of the bed.

"How clever" Brittany muttered almost sarcastically.

"Okay, see now you can feed her and hold her easily." Santana gently placed the baby girl in her wifes arms and then Brittany relaxed.

"I didn't get to even feed her earlier they took her to do all these stupid tests and make sure she was healthy, they kept asking me questions like if I had taken drugs or drank alcohol while pregnant. They took some blood from me I know they were testing it. Santana I didn't do anything wrong." Brittany was getting worked up again.

"No no of course not baby shhhh its okay just feed her and relax. I will definitely be talking to the hospital about how they treated you." Santana felt bubbles of rage building inside of her. She kissed Britts head and kissed the tiny babies hand hoping to calm them both.

"My blood pressure wasn't an issue I guess it happens very commonly in pregnancy." Brittany whispered looking down at the baby.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Santana was beating herself up so much about it kissing Brittany's hand over and over again.

"I guess we need to name her heh…. Gabriel Pierce Lopez won't work." Santana asked after a few minutes of them both just staring at the baby.

"You name her, I named the last 3." Brittany was struggling for a second to get the baby to latch on, the nurse again appeared asking if she needed help but when Brittany basically growled she backed off. After a few tries finally the tiny baby latched on "There see you got this teeny tiny girl!"

Santana smiled up at her and brushed her hair out of her face softly kissing Brittany's forehead.

"Okay, well this may be crazy but how about Gabriella? We have been calling her Gabe for about 5 months now wouldn't it be confusing to suddenly change?" Brittany thought for a second, looking down at the tiny baby whispering the name a few times.

"Gabbie." Brittany said smiling.

"Yeah little Gabbie." Santana nodded.

"Gabriella Diabla then, she needs your middle name." Brittany decided.

"No no girl, lets stick with the Pierce side, look at this blonde hair under this hat, no she's Gabriella Susan. We can call her Gabbie Sue!"

"That's so redneck of you San, your Ohio is showing." Brittany giggled startling the baby who stopped suckling and just peered up blinking at her mother.

"Well hello Gabriella, you just couldn't wait to meet us now could ya?" Brittany kissed her little head and passed her to Santana.

"Meet your Ma! Ma meet your Gabriella."

"She's the smallest most perfect thing I've ever seen Brittany, I am so so so so so so so so sorry I missed this honey I don't even know how to make it up to you." Santana kept kissing the little baby's cheeks rocking her softly.

"Santana you are here now, that is what matters. I did want you here I was crying for you the whole time but I don't even care right now. She's 4lbs 8 ounces. So not that bad for a month early and her lungs are clear. She sure has some lungs on her, singing and screaming the second she came into the world, she gets that from you I guess." Santana smiled at her wifes cute little recap and kissed her nose.

"Sleep now Britts I'll hold miss Gabriella."

Now here we are 4 months later, the house was chaotic, the kids were never calm, someone was always in their bed with them and suddenly they also had another cat thrown in the mix. Valerie had brought a stray cat home one day and it never left, they called him Stranger. Brittany had just gone back to work a week ago, after almost 6 full months off work so she was adjusting still. She was still one of the most sought out choreographers in the industry, which is saying something, Brittany knew a dancers years were limited you are only employable why you are young and hot and now 2 babies later at the age of 35 she was only going to be a choreographer from here on out. Knowing she was # 1 made her feel damn fucking proud. She really had it all, a good career that paid amazingly, a soulmate who was her wife of 16 years now, 4 kids who would have ever seen them with 4 kids? She had great friends, and supportive parents and in laws. Brittany's love cup was pretty full.

Santana on the other hand, was still smoking hot, still had an amazing singing voice and the star power Santana was going to be blazing up the charts again anytime soon Brittany knew it. She wrote countless songs day in and day out. Santana's new album was set to come out next month but currently Santana and Mercedes were writing together for Mercedes next big project. Why Brittany would never stop Santana from doing what she loved she truly hoped she wasn't planning on going on tour anytime soon. Being alone with all 4 of their kids would be too much, way too much and she couldn't travel with her and take time off from the studio. Sometimes their careers of choice were just very difficult.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Mercedes and Santana were sitting on the living room couch, sheet music and instruments spread all throughout the area. Angel was napping in her porta crib in the fancier living room while little Gabbie was asleep in the swing a few feet away from them. Brittany was at work for another few hours so they had some time to knock out a few songs. Mercedes had just finally thought of something to make the song they were currently working flow and of course now is the time that the phone rings. It was a private name private number which always bothered Santana when that happened.

"Hello this is Mrs. Lopez." Santana said calmly.

"Is this Mrs. Brittany Lopez?"

"No, Santana Lopez what can I do for you?

"I was told specifically to ask for Brittany Lopez when regarding the children, it says it right here on the file."

"THE FUCK IT DOES, I am their mother which child who are you calling about?"

"I see ma'am, well this is Mrs. Stuck the nurse here at St Katherine's, I am sitting in the health room with Buzz Lopez it appears he got into a fight with another child and has a busted up lip and a pretty bruised eye. I was told to call Brittany to have him picked up."

"No don't call Brittany, I am coming RIGHT NOW." With a groan Santana hung up her cell phone and chucked it into her purse.

"Cedes can you stay here with the small ones why I go an deal with Buzz he apparently he got into a fight and got his ass kicked today…KARMA I TELL YOU KARMA!"

"Are you sure those kid are adopted I swear there is more of you in that Buzz and Val then there is Brittany in those two babies."

"YEAH YEAH." Santana leaned over kissing sleeping Gabbie's nose before thanking Cedes one last time then off she went, dreading pulling out her BIG MAMA GUNS.

As she walked into the doors the school secretary had a shocked and surprised look.

"Oh Mrs. Mrs. Mrs Lopez, we were told Brittany was coming. Umm hold here for a second."

The secretary scurried away like a terrified mouse to get the nurse and Buzzy.

"Buzz Antonio what on earth happened?" Santana gasped looking at her sons bloody lip, blood dripping down onto his perfectly clean school uniform.

"I don't wanna talk to you, I want Mommy."

"Nope that's not how this works, I am here now talk to me now."

"NO I WANT MOMMY!" Buzz was raising his little voice louder and louder.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for me to drive all the way to Mommy's studio and interrupt her work so you can tell her what happened? Is that the best idea Buzz?"

"YES!"

"Oh for the love of god" Santana grabbed his hand almost pulling him towards the front of the secretary's desk.

"SO what happened? Who hit who? Who started this? Was there any supervision? He's 6! He couldn't have been far away from an adult. This is a school, a school we pay quite a lot of money to for our children to attend and stuff like this happens?" Santana could've ranted on for days but the nurse and secretary both looked at each other puzzled then back to Santana.

"Buzz threw a punch at a 3rd grader and kicked the boy in the back. The other child was only defending himself."

"Buzz? My Buzz?" Santana looked down at him and he sheepishly looked away.

"I said I wanted mommy, you're gonna go to the yelling place." Buzz folded his arms over his chest and looked out the window at the kids passing by in the hallways.

"Here is the letter explaining that violence is a zero tolerance issue and Buzz A. Lopez is to observe a two day suspension from the campus. You need to sign here, here and initial here." The school secretary handed over the very thick file of paperwork for Santana to sign.

After signing all the proper paperwork Santana apologized to the ladies on behalf of her son.

"Get. In. The. Car." It wasn't even a nice sentence it was a mean growl.

"Thank you ladies I will be talking to you again soon I am sure."

"Oh and a quick note, what does that file say?"

"It only states that Mrs. Brittany is the calmer of the two parents and to talk to her about the children. It was noted by the principal 2 years ago."

"Fucking figures," Santana murmured as she pulled Buzz to the car. They were in the car driving down the road when Buzz suddenly realized the location they were going.

"NO I don't want to see Mommy anymore it's okay we can go home!"  
Santana knew what her son was thinking in his little head, why yes Ma goes to the yelling place faster and easier Mommy was the real threat here, Brittany was always harsher with punishment and following through with groundation than Santana was. Deep down Santana was of course a big ball of mush.

"Ha no, nope, not even sir. You are what is called suspended from school, you aren't allowed back at school for 2 days. Buzz that's a really big deal, and that is VERY bad, so this is not good for your record. This shouldn't have happened son."

They pulled up to the parking lot of Pieces of Pierce Dance Studio and Buzz went statue still and refused to move out of the car.

"If I have to pull you from the seat I will boy."

"Can I tell her? I want to tell her what happened. You didn't even ask me what happened Ma!"

"Fine you can explain it to the both of us but, the point is Buzz violence isn't the answer. Ever."

They walked into the studio and Brittany looked up from her stretching with a few clients to see her lovely wife walking in with no Gabbie which was really only ever really the reason she came, the bottle refuser.

"OH this is a nice surprise! Take 10 minutes everyone." The group of younger hip hop dancers left the area to go get water. Brittany saw Buzz standing towards the counter in his school uniform looking very sad and also his lip looked rather bloody.

"Oh, oh, oh no this is a bad thing." Brittany let out a sigh and stood up from her position leaning against her ballet bar along the mirrored wall.

"Suspended for violence for 2 days, he started it. That's as much as I know." Buzz stood behind Santana kicking the carpet of the reception area.

"Take of your shoes and walk over here now." Knowing that this floor was special for only dancing shoes Buzz did what was asked and sort of slid over to his mother in his socks.

"Explanation please."

"Tate took my football and wouldn't give it back. He was tossing it up in the air higher than I could reach. So I kicked his back and he fell down and then I punched him. I just wanted my ball back mommy! It's my ball! It says Buzz Lopez on it! MINE! Uncle Puck gave it to me."

"Violence isn't the answer Buzz, ever. I hate violence I won't even watch violent movies." Brittany looked like a sad kicked puppy.

"He was bullying Mommy! You always say "I won't tolerate that" So I stopped him."

"No, you hit a person because they were teasing you when you should've gone and told a teacher and they would've given your ball back. Instead now you have to miss school and stay home and be punished. This is not good behavior Buzz."

"But he was being a bully! Bully's are bad!"

"Still no violence." Santana and Brittany stood firm together and Buzz was getting really angry really fast.

"NO ME GUSTA!" he stomped towards the front of the studio and plopped his but down on the floor clearly throwing a temper tantrum.

"Oh Jesus I thought we were passed this stage." Santana grumbled as she stood up to go grab him.

"Wait, San why didn't the school call me they always call me?"

"Oh yeah we need to talk about that too! Apparently I'm like red flagged at the school, is this because of that one time when the one mom called Valerie the N word and I socked her in the face? Because I WAS JUSTIFIED!"

"Most likely babe, I don't know I am not the one who red flagged you, it doesn't matter which one of us gets called what matters is that one of us is contacted."

"That school is on my shit list Britts."

"Okay get him home and also ice his lip and eye he looks like a mess. Kiss the babies I'll be there at 5 sharp don't feed Gabs I didn't have time to grab the pump."

"BRITTANY fucking hell you're never going to use the pump when at work admit it you don't wanna give up your feeding times with lil Gabs."

"Maybe maybe not" Brittany shrugged.

Santana's new album sky rocketed to the top of the charts instantly. She hadn't had an actual full album out in years, besides a few singles here and there or a Christmas jam so her fans were really eating this up. She had made several reassuring promises to her wife that she wouldn't dare do a world tour but she did however HAVE to do a semi North American tour. Her contract wasn't negotiable, her manager had stressed to her in order to make the album sell well they needed to show it off. It was going to be 16 dates (two shows a venue), 8 weeks, 8 states. Not that bad at all. Santana made sure, 100% sure the shows happened on weekends so she could be home during the week and only have to leave Thursday-Sunday. Each time she left she took Buzz or Val with her taking off some of the load at home leaving Sugar, Tina and Brittany together with the other 3 kids behind. It wasn't the ideal situation but it did the job, Santana's album went platinum and she was nominated for a Grammy yet again. Her final show was at Madison Square Garden there in New York where the whole family, and friends could attend. Brittany was so proud of her super star wife, watching her from back stage with Gabs sleeping peacefully through the whole concert in the baby Bjorn with her giant pink music canceling headphones on her tiny blonde head. Valerie, Buzz and Angel sat in the special box seats Rachel and Jesse had purchases for the entire group of friends. Santana's return to the stage was amazing and her friends wouldn't have missed it for the world. This was little Angel's first time seeing Ma at work, she'd of course heard her sing at home countless times and been to the recording studio where she sat at the desk with her Auntie Cedes and Ma coloring but to see her Ma on stage dancing and singing blew Angel's baby mind. She kept pointing and just gasping "MY MA!?" Making Rachel and Mercedes just tear up at how precious she was being.

After the concert when they were back at home and settling into bed Angel refused to leave Santana's side practically clawing her to hold her longer and whispered "My Ma." Making Santana also tear up at how precious she was. Part of it was of course Angel missing Santana and realizing her Ma has been gone every weekend for 2 months and the other part was her just in awe of what she had just seen. It tugged at Santana's heart big time.

"Are we doing this right?" Santana would ask as she rocked Angel to sleep who was just still so attached to her.

"We are loving our babies, giving them support and guidance while still following our dreams...so yes." Brittany would nod.

"I don't want to do a tour again till they're alllll grown up."

"You don't have to do a thing San just be the best Ma you can be." Brittany leaned over kissing her head as she got up to go put Gabriella to sleep.

Now that baby Gabriella was 6 months old and sleeping through the night it was officially time for he to be out of Santana and Brittany's room and into her own. Something Brittany was always excited for and Santana dreaded. They had set up a beautiful nursery for what they had thought was him months ago, hiring the same person who had previously painted all the other babies rooms to paint a nautical theme. Santana had tried to girlie it up more by hiring the same person to come in and add mermaids and little whales with bows on their heads on the walls, also the ever important changing of GABRIEL to GABRIELLA that was painted in elegant scroll above the crib. The walls were still blue and white but Brittany had the idea to take down the anchors and replace them with pretty ocean themed pictures and add pops of purple for the curtains and rug tying it all in with the mermaid's hair and the babies new bedding which was just now purple. In the end it did end up looking like a baby girls room, a very pretty sea of purple and blue room but a girls room. The first few nights were rough, but not on who you'd expect. For it was two year old Angelica who was wanting the baby to be with her, night after night they would find little Angel curled up on the floor beside Gabbie's crib with her cheerios blanket sleeping peacefully. They had even sat up in their bed with the cameras on watching to see what exactly happened, it was always the same. Angel would get up around 11pm and wonder into her baby sister's room, peek into her crib, kiss her hand and then lay down beside her and fall asleep. "You wanted Angel to have partner in crime, looks like she has just that." Santana whispered to her wife as they moved Angelica back to her toddler bed in her jungle themed bedroom across the hall. Finally after a week of it happening the moms broke down and just moved Gabriella's crib across the hall into the jungle themed bedroom with Angel who was now over the moon that she got to share a room with her " My Gabs" "Well I guess we have a guest room back again, apparently these two are like glue." Santana had laughed.

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 ** _I apologize for any grammar issues, I don't mean to offend anyone._**

 ** _I hope everyone is having a fabulous weekend! Thank you for your time reading and enjoying my little creation!_**

 ** _Best wishes_**

 ** _-Miss Lynn_**


	20. Chapter 20: Christmas Crazy

CHAPTER 20 MERRY CHRISTMAS

Christmas was always Brittany's most favorite time of year, like honestly it was way above the other holidays, this was HER TIME TO SHINE. Brittany would decorate the house to the nines and force everyone to do her traditions she and Santana had instilled early in their marriage. Every year they would go see Santa clause, make cookies, host a holiday movie night with their friends, go caroling and build gingerbread houses together. What she loved most about Christmas however was the magic, so she was so over joyed and pleased to spread that magic onto her four babies.

Santana and her had discussed this many a times, rehearsed it even, planned for the moment that it may happen. They knew the day would come, it would arrive sooner than later. But still nothing could quite prepare Brittany for the way that her daughter would look so heartbroken and full of concern when she uttered the terrifying phrase, **"Mommy is Santa Clause real?"**

"What?" Brittany looked up dropping the piece of tape she was holding looking at Valerie's big brown eyes.

"Some of my friends say Santa isn't real and I am a baby for believing." She said calmly picking at the corner of the present that was just perfectly wrapped.

"SANTANA!" Brittany shouted from her spot on the floor wrapping presents while Valerie sat in front of her asking the horrid question.

"I'm comin I'm comin." Santana hollered from the stairs where she was walking down the flight rapidly with a half dressed fresh out of the bath Gabbie in her arms.

"What is going on?"

"Valerie asked me is Santa Clause was real?" Brittany looked panicked at her wife.

"Oh what a question to ask Val." Santana said cool as a cucumber placing Gabbie down onto the carpet who walked her wobbly baby walk over to Angel who was playing with toys so nicely by the Christmas tree.

"Well is he Ma?" Valerie asked again.

"Of course he is real Valerie of course." Santana nodded eyeing Brittany who again nodded.

"But how come my friends say he isn't?" Valerie the 8 year old thinker, Brittany could see her little mind working so hard. She was going to be 9 in a few weeks and she just wanted her to stay her innocent little girl a little longer.

"They must not have magic in their hearts." Brittany responded quickly.

"Do you have magic in your heart?" Valerie asked sitting down directly in front of Brittany staring her down.

"Yes, Yes I do." Brittany nodded.

"Does ma?" Valerie looked up at Santana who gasped in mock hurt.

"Of course I do! I will have you know I worked for the big man YEAARRS ago. We are personal friends Valerie." Santana nodded Brittany also nodding in agreement.

"You know everyone Ma." Valerie squinted not quite sure if her Ma was lying.

"I believe in his magic though baby, I asked Santa Clause for diamonds and let's see what happens!" Santana tried again as she sat up more to pick up Gabbie who was trying to climb up her legs.

"I'm not telling anyone what I want for Christmas but Santa and if he doesn't get me what I want I know it's fake." Valerie declared as she left the room stomping up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Jesus Christ what do we do!?" Brittany looked so panicked.

"Easy babe she's gonna ask for that damn robot dog thing I know it she's been talking about it with Elton none stop. Kurt is going to get one for El too so I bet we can stash it as his house. Don't worry Britts I got this." Santana assured her.

"Let's hope your right I don't want her to lose the magic yet." Brittany always wanting her babies happy and magical.

Christmas Eve Valerie and Buzz slept downstairs in the living room by the tree snuggled up in their comforters in their Christmas pajamas that Auntie Tina hand made them, she makes all the kids matching pajamas every year, in hopes of catching Santa.

"When he comes down the fire place you catch him with your blanket Buzzy while I ask him all the questions." Valerie really had the whole thing planned, she was going to interrogate Santa Claus.

"But what if he doesne't come he will know we are awake!" Buzz was so worried.

"Not uh." Val shook her head.

"YES THE SONG SAYS! He sees you when your sleeping he know when your awake...he wont come if we are awake." Buzz was dead set in his ways.

"If is even comes, if he doesn't we know he isn't real!"

"HE IS REAL!" Buzz stood up on the couch jumping on his sister causing a mini fight

"HEY! DO I NEED TO SEPERATE YOU TWO!" Brittany yelled from the kitchen where she finished up dishes.

"NO we are going to sleep now!" Valerie sweetly smiled winking at her brother.

Of course being a step ahead of them _Santana Claus_ put all the presents in the barn days ago, they wouldnt go out there so it was the best spot. Once they were officially asleep the creative moms then left small treats leading the kids in a treasure hunt situation. Brittany and her spent a good hour laying all the little clues and candies out so the kids would find them in easy areas, a few harder for Valerie to truly work for it. Santana tied little candy canes to notes and Brittany made big boot prints in the snow using a pair of Puck's boots which she then hid in the trunk of Santana's sports car.

Brittany then typed up a little note while Santana checked on the kids again tucking Angel and Gabbie in again as Angel always would check on her little sister then fall asleep uncovered.

"How's the note going babe?" Santana asked hopping into bed to read over Brittany's shoulder.

"Almost finished." Brittany smiled typing the last note and printing it off for her wife to read.

"Dear Lopez Family, Now that Valerie and Buzz are big brother and sister they should help Angelica and Gabriella find the magic in their hearts to keep Christmas alive, please follow my candy cane lane of magic to a treasure and thank you for being such wonderful children, ho ho ho merry Christmas, SC"

"BRITT THIS IS AMAZING!" Santana smiled reading it again and then getting a great idea to leave a few chocolate chip cookie smudges on the paper like he had just eaten a cookie and left the note.

"Why not handwritten?" Santana asked as she was getting ready to address the envelope and Brittany snatched it quickly shaking her head.

"Valerie knows our handwriting…she's smart as a whip San."

"Ahhh see you genius." Santana kissed her quickly and then stuck it in the printer as they printed out LOPEZ on the paper.

They placed the note right next to the empty plate of cookies and tip toed back upstairs.

"Please let his work." Brittany whispered to the Christmas gods as she drifted off to sleep cuddling up to her wife.

They were awoken at 6am by Valerie shaking their arms and jumping on the bed,

"Mommy! Ma! Get up get up get up! He came he came! He left a letter and a lot of candies."

"Okay okay." Santana yawned letting Valerie pull her down the hallway into the babies room to grab them so they could all go downstairs, remembering the very important DO NOT OPEN ANY GIFTS WITHOUT THE WHOLE FAMILY rule. Angelica who was almost 3 but stillin her terrible 2's had gotten in major trouble just a few days ago when she unwrapped the presents placed under the tree for their secret santa exchange with the glee friends, Brittany was so sad that the surprise was ruined as Angel waved the vintage hat she had found in a cool little boutique for Rachel Berry St James.

"Angel no open." Angelica shook her head as they all sat down around the tree looking at the stockings filled with candy and a pair of Christmas socks for each person then there beside the stockings on the side table was the cookie plate and the letter.

"Do I read it or do you want to sweetie?" Santana asked picking it up waving it in Valerie's little eager face.

"ME ME ME" Valerie took it gently opening it as if it was precious gold.

Valerie read the letter very carefully announcing the words as she went and her eyes were bugging out of her head as she realized it was a hunt. She got so excited she hopped up dragging her brother and Angelica with her through the house to find the candy canes and little notes that were numbered in order 1-10. Brittany followed closely behind with the camera capturing the adorable moment while Santana trailed behind with a very confused Gabbie who just kept saying "Ho Ho ho". Valerie lead them to each of their bedrooms following the trail of candy canes that then lead them to the main hallway bathroom, then the laundry room, the music room, the dining room, the kitchen, the living room naturally the Christmas tree which was where the big revealing treasure hunt note was found stuck IN the tree. (great thinking right Santana was proud of that one usually Britts was the genius)

"What does it say?" Buzzy asked jumping next to her.

"It says that we need to go where the horses rest and play."

"BARN!" Buzz jumped up yelling and screaming.

Of course the kids lead them to the barn where a special red bag was sitting in the middle with a little note that said "YOU DID IT! Merry Christmas."

Buzz was in such shock, this had to be real. Valerie however was just really baffled.

"He must be real." She whispered.

"What did he leave you Val?" Santana asked sitting down on the corner of the hay with Gabbie on her lap while Brittany swayed back and forth with a confused Angelica.

"Do I open it?" She asked as her moms both nodded. She peeked in and then whispered something to herself. Each gift was wrapped in just plane red wrapping paper with green ribbons and the first letter of each kids name ellegantly written on in Tina's handwriting, not theirs, again outsmarting the 8 year old.

"Oh here V is me." She quickly unwrapped her two medium sized boxes and then sat there silent.

"Well what is it Valerie?" Santana asked bouncing Gabbie more it was cold and they were all in their pajamas still.

"The robot doggie I asked for but ….he also got me really cool shoes how did he know I wanted them I didn't say it?"

"He listens to your heart too you know." Brittany smiled.

"What did Angel get?" Brittany asked as Valerie dug into the bag again.

"Oh this one has an A for Angelica." She handed it to her Mommy and Angel to unwrap it.

"Ohhh look baby girls first ballet slippers!" Santana cheered.

"How did Santa know?" Brittany laughed leaning into kiss Santana.

"Santa must be watching how Angel watches mommy so carefully."

"Oh no Ma I don't think Santa got anything for you….your diamonds." Buzz looked so sad.

"Don't worry buddy….Ma always gets her bling either from Santa or from me." Brittany winked.

"There isn't a G in here Mommy." Valerie kept looking in the bag but coming up with just a few more A's and a MOM.

"Santa wouldn't forget Baby Gabbie would he?" Buzz looked so upset.

"NOPE of course not Gabbie cant be forgotten, he wouldn't forget." Brittany gave Santana a look and Santana shook her head.

"Look over there see ohhhh that's a BIIIG G." Santana pointed to the corner of the barn where a box was covered with a big red G and sparkles.

"Ohhhh what did Gabriella get!" Brittany asked grabbing Gabs from her wife and taking her over to open the box.

"WOAW! WHY DO BABIES GET THE BEST STUFFS!" Buzz was jealous

"Good question buddy, why do babies get the biggest gifts heh." Brittany laughed as they finished opening up the little tykes Car, the adorable kind she sticks her feet in and pushes it with a little horn and of course it was red and shiney.

"Now she can match Ma!" Valerie pointed out.

"yeah…go figure." Brittany winked at Santana who shrugged her shoulders.

"What you get ballet slippers ….I get sports car she's 16 months its time she drove herself places!"

"Santa is real!" Valerie clapped her hands as they finished opening gifts in the freezing barn and walked towards the house.

"See Brittany, we can keep it magical." Santana winked.

The kids spent their entire day playing with the remote control plane Buzz got and the robot dog that Valerie got, Buzz managed to make the remote controlled airplane attack the robot dog several times. The two little ones were just engrossed in playing with the bows and boxes building a box fort that Brittany declared them both the queens of. It was the perfect kind of Christmas, snow falling lightly outside, their family inside playing together enjoying these precious moments. Then to wrap it all up a nice big dinner with their close friends and some egg nogg and singing then BAM it was over and off to bed it was for all 4 of the Lopez Tornadoes.

"What did Santana Clause get me?" Brittany asked later that evening after all 4 kids were finally passed out.

Santana reached behind the pillow and twirled the simple envelope around several times before handing it over to Brittany who winked handing her over a very shiney blue box.

"TIFFANNNNYYYSSSS OH THE ONLY OTHER LADY I LOOOOVEEE." Santana sang songed to the box as Brittany laughed swatting at her.

"Okay one…two…three." They opened each others gifts at the same time.

Brittany shrieked with excitement at the annual Zoo passes she was holding in her hands while Santana just kissed the pretty little diamonds on the bracelet Brittany had gotten her.

"So beautiful!" Santana kissed her wife after she kissed the diamonds and told her it was too much but Brittany shook her head. "Never enough bling for my baby."

"THESE! WHEN DO WE GO!" Brittany shook the passes in the air.

"I figured anytime your heart so desires from here on out animals she wants animals she gets!" Santana winked.

"EVERYTING IS MAGICAL!" Brittany exclaimed as she jumped into Santana's arms kissing her and thanking her for the best magical Christmas.

 _ **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY HOLIDAY CHAPTER! HAPPY HOLIDAYS ONE AND ALL!**_

 _ **\- Miss Lynn**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and a happy new year coming up!**_

CHAPTER 21

"I have an idea." Those same terrifying words still managed to choke Santana in the middle of the night.

Even after years of marriage, Brittany found ways to keep Santana on her toes, and not just in bed.

"Brittany, what time does the clock say?"

"It says get up Santana and listen to this idea!"

Santana half rolled and looked at her wife who was wide awake and bright eyed.

"What is your brilliant idea my dear love."

"So our anniversary is coming up in a week, the big 1-8!" Brittany folded her hands in front of her pointing to her wedding ring.

"I remember I was there." Santana pecked her lips and motioned for her to go on.

"Okay so the kids are old enough now all of them, that if we go away on a trip it'll be okay right?"

"What Brittany? No, who in their right mind would take on the tornado twins and thing 1 and thing 2?"

A devilish smile appeared on Brittany's face "Our parents. Yours and mine! We split them up! Send Buzzy and Angel to your parents and Val and Gabs to mine."

"Why are we splitting them up that way? You know how close Gabs and Angel are, that might be a bad idea."

"Yes but when they are separated their super powers aren't as strong." Brittany scrunched up her nose.

"Super powers" Santana snorted.

"You know it's true, Gabs does that "hold me I'm sad thing" then Angel destroys the whole room in a minute flat!" Brittany threw her hands up imitating their chaos.

"Gabriella does use her pout and blue eyes for the dark side, I think that's more the terrible two's though and for a chunky monkey Angelica is the fastest thing I've ever seen." Santana thought about this now tapping her lip with her finger.

"So can we? Can we do that? Please! We haven't had a vacation or gone anywhere together since my tour when Buzz was a new born, Santana that's 8 years! 8 YEARS!"

"Okay first we need to call the parental units and see if it's even a thing. I would love a vacation with you though my lady love."

Almost a week later and they were getting ready to fly to Ohio. The tornado twins were actually super excited about spending time with their grandparents. Thing 1 and Thing 2 were timid and terrified of the airplane but Brittany reassured them several times it was going to be a fun adventure!

Santana smiled down at Gabbie who sat in her lap playing with her hair and kept darting her eyes around at all the strangers at the airport.

"Ma no go bye bye?" Santana looked at Brittany for support who gave her a sad panda face.

"We are going to see Grams Whitney and Gramps Pierce it's going to be so fun. Grams has a doggy named Buddy who I bet you can play with and Valerie will be with you the whole time!"

"No Grams." Gabbie shook her head and jutted her little lip out. Santana's heart was breaking slowly they weren't even in Ohio and already her youngest baby was a clingy monster. They had made the mistake of telling the kids as a group about their fun time with Abuela and Abeulo and Grams and Gramps why Mommy and Ma went somewhere else for the long weekend but they would all be together again in 4 short days. This talk sent 2 out of the 4 kids into emotional spirals. They boarded the plane taking up the entire first row of first class with their not so small family. Angel was already passed out curled up with her cheerios blanket her Auntie Quinn had made her while Gabbie was still gripping onto Santana's hair and shirt like a vice. She tried to hand her the cheerios blanket that Mercedes, whom had also been a cheerio for a small while, had made her but the baby just shoved it away and buried herself further into Santana's hair.

"This is going to suck Brittany." Brittany again just made a sad panda face at her and looked out the window. Buzz and Valerie already pros at flying back and forth understood the protocol of buckling seats and either coloring, reading, listening to music or sleeping till they landed. Half way to Ohio Brittany and Santana switched seats so that Brittany could hold and soothe the still frantic Gabbie.

"Hey look at the clouds." Brittany opened the little window to show her 2 year old the beautiful sight. "No Mommy no no bye bye."

"Gabbie if mommy doesn't get a bye bye her mind might go bye bye." Santana snorted at Brittany's conversation with the 2 year old.

Dropping off Buzz and Angel had been a breeze, as they had anticipated the second they saw Abuela and Abuelo it was all about the fun and games.

"I even pulled out Santana's old cheerios pomp poms maybe Angelica would like to play with those? Yes?" Angel's eyes light up and she jumped up and down.

They gave their mothers hugs and kisses and off they were. Back into the car where Valerie was engrossed in her music playing on her MP3 player and Gabbie was still half terrified and half exhausted they made their way over to The Pierce residence. As they got out of the car and ran up to the doors Whitney was halfway down the stairs overjoyed to see her granddaughters. She hadn't seen them since thanksgiving, and in grandma time that's forever ago.

"Ohhhh why are you crying my little Gabbie Sue! It's me Grams we are going to bake cookies and go through all these new toys I got for you! Your mothers told me you liked bubbles so I got us a cool big big wand." Nothing worked and Gabriella burrowed herself further into Santana's hair yet again. Valerie hugged both her mothers and kissed them each goodbye and skipped off to the kitchen where she knew her Gramps was probably already eating the raw cookie dough.

"Okay this is the only way to do this mom and it's gonna suck, you just grab her off Santana and take her into the next room. Then we leave." Brittany was fidgeting a lot and trying to soothe Gabbie by rubbing her little arms as she was crying into Santana's hair.

"That is so harsh Brittany!" Santana snapped hugging the baby closer to her chest.

"Babe, how else are we gonna get away from her? Look at her!"

"We calmly tell her again what's happening and kiss her goodbye she is going to grow up traumatized if we do that!"

"Fine we will do it your way Santana but if we don't get out of here in the next 10 minutes we will miss our connecting flight!"

"Don't snap at me Brittany…. she's our baby!"

"You're right I'm sorry. I am just so stressed, I hate leaving her crying." Brittany wiped a tear off her cheek as she stared down at her crying daughter.

Santana pried Gabbie's chubby little hands off her hair and out came part of her extensions.

"Ouch! Jesus that was a good chunk! Gabbie, Mommy and I are going to leave you now with your sister and gramps and grams and it's going to be okay. Look you have cheerio and your stuffed bear see" Santana pointed down to the overstuffed overnight bag with the red and white blanket sticking out and the stuffed animal.

"Yes" Gabbie said rubbing her eyes.

"Give me a kiss and then mommy a kiss and we will see you on Tuesday." Brittany leaned down kissing her youngest child on the head and face several times and hugging her tightly and darting out the door. Santana finally emerged 3 minutes later trying not to cry.

"Brittany I didn't like that at all, I feel like the worst person on the planet."

"All we did was leave our daughter with her grandparents Santana, there are many many worse people than us."

"Promise?" Brittany leaned in kissing Santana on the lips "I promise."

"Guess what Santana."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too Britts."

They landed early the next morning and facetimed the grandparents instantly, Brittany calling her parents while Santana called hers the two sitting side by side in their hotel suite.

"It's been fine Brittany I swear, little Gabriella only cried for about 3 more hours."

"3 MORE HOURS!" Santana choked out.

"She calmed down by dinner and then we ate, watched one of those old Toy Story movies and then she fell asleep with Valerie." Whitney Pierce looked so unfazed.

"Where is she now mom?" Brittany asked with worry seeping through her voice.

"Here look." Whitney panned the little camera over to the dining room table where Gabbie sat coloring a picture gripping onto her stuffed bear.

"Want to say hi?"

"NO!" Brittany yelled.

"Shhhh she is going to hear." Santana whispered.

"If she sees us on here she might totally flip out." Santana added.

"Well she is fine as you can see and Valerie well she is helping Gramps Pierce set up his mini golf station."

"Okay Mom we have to facetime and check on Buzz and Angel but we love you all." Brittany hung up.

"3 HOURS BRITTANY" Santana wined out.

"First time away away from us, she's okay though."

"I don't get it, we leave them with Sugar and Mercedes and Sam all the time, she's spent the night at Mercedes and Sam's several times." Santana was still so worried.

"It's fine shes fine. Call and check on our other babies now."

They called The Lopez household and were greeted with Santana's parents living room floor as her mother had no idea how to work the facetime on the iphone.

"Mami flip the screen there's a little button." Santana tried to explain but it was no use.

They did however manage to get a nice view of where Buzz was busy building a castle out of legos and Angelica was asleep on the couch.

"Are they behaving Mami?" Santana asked laughing at how just intense Buzz's face was as he concentrated.

"Oh yes my darlings have been so well behaved, they slept and ate breakfast and then poor Angelica couldn't last as you can see."

"Let her sleep Mami she's a grump if not, you don't want that."

Buzzy heard his moms voices and stopped playing to say hi and blow them kisses and ask if they were coming back soon.

"Yes, 3 more days buddy just have fun with your sister." Brittany winked at her brave son.

Once they were finally aware that all their kids were safe and happy and secure they could now enjoy their weekend. Which started out with a bubble bath for two using some very fancy French soap, then room service which was always Brittany's favorite sampling all the amazing food in France was just the best. Brittany always came to Paris for two things, the food and the ballet.

Whereas Santana of course HAD to go shopping, buying more shoes than one could possibly EVER wear. She bought her lady love a few new pairs of boots and some hats which Brittany still loved to rock, her funky fashion always made Santana smile. Some fancy lingerie was purchased, which Brittany always appreciated seeing her lady love in and Santana always would supply her with no matter what knowing she loved it so.

It was their personal paradise for those magical 4 days and then back home to the chaos it was, but the chaos they loved so they were ready and excited!


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER 22: THE BIG 20**_

It was Santana who woke up Brittany at around 1am whispering "Baby ppssst baby wake up."

Brittany bolted up in the bed grabbing a Yankee Candle from beside their bed ready to kill an intruder and Santana giggled and said. "I have the best Idea Britts."

"This is different." Brittany smirked at her, in their 19 years of marriage never once had Santana uttered that phrase.

Santana knew she had to do something so over the top that no one would ever forget for Brittany's and hers 20th wedding anniversary which was coming up in about 2 weeks. While Brittany had planned their 10th and 15th and done a majorly amazing job at both Santana wanted this to be purely magical so she turned to the best person to help her in this kind of situation, Lady Face Warbler.

Over the course of the two weeks Santana had it all planned out perfectly, she would use her time wisely and do most of the planning while the children were in school and while Brittany was at work, Kurt of course having the best ideas always was such a help. Since their anniversary was in the middle of February Kurt had the great idea of a winter wonderland theme. They could have an ice rink and snow carriage rides with horses (Not there horses of course they weren't trained for such things) and a winter wonderland ball with live music and ball gowns and all. Santana loved how over the top it all was and figured it would dazzle her bride.

The days were getting closer so she thought on her toes alot, he had made sure to have it all set up in their backyard within a 48 hour period hiring a lot of people and throwing a lot of money at them. Brittany worked long hours currently preparing the famous boy band Money Lover$ for their worldwide tour, she was basically gone 9am to 9pm every day, so her seeing anything was never a worry. The kids blabbing however, was the worry. The biggest worry Valerie and Angelica, who couldn't hold a secret to save their lives. She had caught them several times already trying to spy. Valerie, the nosy and gossip queen of the planet much like her Ma and god mother, was always peeking out the kitchen windows and trying to talk to the workers who would occasionally need to use something indoors. She knew it was something to do with snow or ice because they were all dressed up so bundled.

"You aren't spying for your Mommy now are you?" Santana who was perched on the kitchen counter as she saw Valerie and Angelica sneak into the kitchen to look out the window.

"MA!" Angelica squeaked darted back out of the kitchen at warp speed but Valerie wasn't quick enough being caught by her arm.

"Valerie Mercedes Lopez!" Santana yelled making the young girl cringe, always hated being "Mercedes'ed" as she called it.

"NO! Okay maybe. She just wants to know what she is supposed to wear." The 12 year old shrugged.

"Tell your mother, that your other mother says it's all planned and all she has to do is be here at our house Saturday at 4pm for preparations."

"Why don't you tell her the theme? It's like torture Ma."

"It's more fun this way Val just go with it."

"Do we get outfits too and all?"

"Yes, don't worry this is a family gathering with friends and loved ones and maybe a few surprise guests."

Santana really had it all planned from the smallest of details she was so proud of herself.

Brittany had set the alarm clock to go off at 6am Saturday morning, much to Santana's displeasure. Who groaned with displeasure waving away Brittany who was dancing fingers up and down Santana's arm.

"I think you'll like the results San." Brittany had pounced on her, deciding that they needed to start their 20th year of marriage together with a lady loving session.

Brittany had been working so many long hours for so many days and Santana was so exhausted from chasing their now 4 and 6 year old tornadoes and 10 and 12 year old terrors around that she hadn't even tried to put out in almost two weeks, they'd never ever gone that long before. So this was much needed, even if it was 6am. They had gotten pretty creative over the years and found shower sex to be a savior. Now that Gabs and Angel were older and for sure slept soundly they could be their free selves again but sometimes Brittany would show up to Santana and Mercede's music studio during the day and spring a surprise on her which Santana made sure she had the darkest curtains possible and a lock for her office now. Only once had Santana shown up to the dance studio and spring a surprise on Brittany but it didnt end well as they discovered a her students knew EXACTLY what was going on and then felt ashamed, anyhow they were were good at keeping it fresh.

They fell back asleep until the giggles and sounds of items crashing into their walls woke them.

"I am going to lay still and pretend I didn't hear it Britts please do the same."

"Honey I can't, you know if we ignore this Gabs will break her neck trying to climb up over that gate. Or worse convince Buzzy to catapult her again, by the way he still needs to fix that damn broken picture frame that was my favorite picture of us!" Brittany shook her head as she went to get out of the bed to stop their 4 year old from creating a disaster as Santana pulled her back into the bed kissing her neck making her laugh.

Sure enough they heard the SLAM that was their 4 year old trying to escape the baby gate hell that was the upstairs. The house rule, which was established after a painting fiasco of their once very small Valerie, was that the baby gate remained locked on the staircase and everyone remained upstairs in their own bedrooms until Ma or Mommy was awake and then downstairs was free game. Gabriella Susan however, beat to her own drum and said DAMN THE MAN and always broke the rules. Five times, FIVE she had escaped from the upstairs in the last month alone and each time something was found broken, luckily nothing on her.

"That's your daughter Santana, you go find her." Brittany flopped back into the bed laughing.

"Why is she only mine when she misbehaves, when she's not doing a thing she's your precious little baby."

"That's just the way it is San." Brittany shrugged pulling her pillow over her head as Santana huffed getting out of the bed and throwing on her robe to chase down their holy terror.

"GABBIE SUE!" Santana yelled out as she entered the hallway and pushed the half knocked down gate to go find their little blondie. She was about to climb up onto the kitchen counter reaching for the fruit that was there in a bowl in the center, home made as Santana nabbed her up.

"Gabriella what is the rule?"

"HI Ma! Lets eat Bananas." She squeaked smiling so bright up at her mother making Santana kiss her cheeks and give in, giving her some breakfast.

When the party was starting everyone came in their best winter dressed and also a pair of ice skates as the invitation had requested. Brittany was so excited when she saw her dress was a giant blue ball gown covered in snow flakes and Santana's same ole hair and makeup crew had showed up to do her "frosted" makeup.

Her daughters were all done up in similar updo's and in adorable matching white dresses with ear muffs and mittens on.

"Ma says I am queen Elsa!" Angelica twirled with her dress flowing everywhere.

"Yes you definitely are my sweet Angel!"

"Me too me too me tooooo" Gabbie had to pipe in her squeaky toddler voice reaching ungodly octaves.

"Okay Mommy, Ma said for us to go downstairs when we were all ready and her and Buzzy would meet us by the fire place in the living room." Valerie informed her smiling.

As they descended the stairs Brittany took in the scene of their house which was now covered in white lights and white fake snow and snowflakes glittering all over. Buzzy stood by the fire place wearing what was possibly the cutest little white tux and then there was her Santana, her beauty was in a very pretty dark blue dress that almost matched Brittany's.

"This is the fanciest we have ever been San! Please tell me we can do a portrait of us all look at how sharp the kids are!"

"Well that's why we are meeting here now! Family picture time and then it's PARTY TIME!"

They had taken 20 or so photos in different angles with different arrangements Santana was very pleased, "That was one of your presents I know you've been begging for goods pics since Gabriella was born and I know its 4 years later but we look SO GOOD." Brittany kissed Santana making all the kids gag and then Santana said "OKAY OKAY LETS GO OUTSIDE FOR THE 20TH ANNIVESRAY EXTRAVAGANZA!"

The back yard which usually was covered in bikes and scooters, doll houses and jump ropes, play tables and the big play house was now just a giant winter wonderland with what appeared to be a giant frozen ice rink near the barn where the horses were. Also to the side was a snow man building area and then there was the lovely food display and a nice dance floor, you know Britts needed her dance floor. Brittany was so in awe of it all, all she could do was grab and hold Santana and whisper "thank you" and "I love you"over and over. "Twenty years baby, and I still swear it's just the beginning" Santana winked at Brittany.

The snowman building was the first thing Santana wanted to do, challenging her best friend and rival naturally Rachel Berry St James and her husband Jesse it was mass chaos snow flying all over slipping and sliding in their dresses which made it all the more fun and sadly in the end her own daughter, Valerie the judge had betrayed her trust and announced Rachel's snowman the winner.

"Grounded for the rest of your life." Santana joked poking the kids nose.

"She had more detail Ma you cant fight detail." The sassy 12 year old responded.

They danced for hours, their favorite jams from their younger years playing and a few slow romantic songs making all their children gag and makes faces as Mommy dipped Ma and twirled her around the two mothers being overly gooey on purpose laughing as Buzz rolled his eyes.

"Your carriage my lady." Santana helped her love into the horse drawn sleigh as they now took their lovely turn getting a ride.

"Who would've ever seen this Santana, back when we were in high school and all I could do was stare at you in awe I didn't ever think we would be the ones married for twenty years and still so in love." Brittany coo'd kissing her lips lightly as cuddled together into the sleigh with a blanket draped over them.

"I did."Santana stated firm and confident.

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 ** _I hope you guys loved the chapter, TIME JUMP again these happen a lot in my store._**

 ** _love and light_**

 ** _\- Miss Lynn_**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23:

(another time jump)

It was Rachel and Jesse out of everyone who popped out the next set of kids. Took them a while considering the last time Rachel was pregnant was with Kurt and Blaine's baby who was now a 13 year old strapping lad but as Brittany wisely always said "All in good time".

Rachel had given birth to twin boys, whom they named Lincoln and Edgar they had arrived just in time for Valentines Day. Leave it to the St James to give their kids ridiculous names that will get their lunch money stolen instantly on their first day of school. When they brought the babies over for the first time for everyone to meet Santana instantly melted. They were so tiny and squishy. Brittany shook her head no at Santana and picked up the other baby and kissed his tiny face.

"Don't worry Britts I wouldn't want to do the new born thing again but oh my gosh were our kids ever this small?" Santana lifted baby Edgar up showing Brittany his small little feet.

"That one sure was." Jesse said pointing towards Gabriella who was staring over at one of the babies her mothers were holding in such wonder.

"No your right, she was scary tiny." Santana nodded winking at Gabbie.

"I want to hold a baby!" Gabbie said sitting up straight on the couch opening her arms to hold one.

"Okay Gabbie hold tight." Santana whispered as she placed little Edgar into her arms.

"Hi baby, lets be friends." Gabbie said so sweetly to the baby. "I'm Gabbie who are you?"

"That's Edgar, he is very excited to be your friend." Rachel smiled.

"Edgar okay." Gabbie nodded.

Brittany and Santana passed on all their baby expertise advice to Rachel, even though Rachel claimed she was a natural and would have zero problems they still offered to help her if ever she needed, always willing to snuggle a baby.

Two weeks later and they got that surprise unexpected news that Mercedes and Sam had finally decided to start a family as well.

"We work together EVERYDAY at the studio Cedes and you don't say a thing!" Santana shrieked hugging her best friend and business partner. The two had opened their own recording studio and started up their own business already bringing in many amazing acts and finding new talent, now apparently they were adding to their empire!

Mercedes was 3 months pregnant, and at that amazing glowing everything is perfect stage.

"A chocolate and white chocolate baby swirl this is going to be so great!" Santana high fived her best friend and hugged Trouty before saying "Helllo in there baby I can't wait to meet you!"

"Who would've ever thought out of all of us Sam, that it would've been Mercedes you would've knocked up." Santana was so amused by this fact laughing very hard at the way it all worked out.

They were all sitting around their kitchen table chowing down the home made cookies Brittany made for the special occasion. Brittany claiming "babies always mean cookies."

"Remember that time Brittany and I got married when we thought the world was going to end?" Sam and Brittany laughed together at their teenage stupidity.

"Yes my Mayan star husband." Brittany took his hand and blushed making everyone laugh.

"WAIT WHAT!" Valerie spit out her water and dropped her cookie staring blankly at her parents and god parents.

"You didn't know that? You see we thought the world was ending the Mayan Apocalypse and all we watched a documentary and…"

"NO no no no YOU married MY MOTHER?" Valerie was at a loss for words. Pointing between Sam and Brittany over and over again.

"Well not really….but we sure thought we did, yeah." He nodded.

"Not uh, Mom always loved Ma!" Valerie cocked her head to the side.

"Didn't matter." Sam laughed.

"Okayyyy." Valerie nodded then looked back at Sam. "So you dated My Mom?"

"Yeah, you see here Val, I dated all the fine women in your life at some point or other. Everyone wanted a piece of white chocolate!" Sam proudly claimed.

Valerie again just stared in disgust more than anything.

"But I finally married this piece of chocolate cake and we got our happy ending" He squeezed Mercedes arms.

"He settled." Mercedes joked.

"NO she was the real prize, I've loved Cedes since I was 17, never stopped babes." He winked at her making her laugh and call him a dork.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT A SECOND, you dated BOTH my mom's? Ma? I'm so confused Ma your a lesbian..."

"She didn't always just like girls" Sam defended.

"BEG TO DIFFER!" Santana threw out.

"Okay, well Brittany didn't always just like girls. Have you people not talked to your 13 year old about our insane life?"

"No Sam we have not." Brittany smiled gently and explained to Valerie now, which Valerie accepted so easily about their sexuality and Ma's struggle with acceptance.

"Wow Ma, I'm sorry things were so rough but I am glad you married Mommy." Valerie smiled.

"Me too sugar." Santana winked.

"Okay so go back and tell me how this happened. Did you date Mommy or Ma first? Wait you said everyone, so you've dated Auntie Quinn!? Hasn't she been with Uncle Puck since like they were 15?"

"Slow down Valerie chill out!" Mercedes started to laugh.

"Okay so first off Uncle Puck and Auntie Quinn didn't actually start dating till they were 19, just like when me and mommy got married. So Trouty here moved into town when we were all about 16 and the first person he dated was Auntie Quinn, then I snatched him up for a little bit, then he ventured to Mercedes here, then ummmm was it Brittany then?" Santana was trying to do the order in her head.

"Yes right after we broke up while you were in Louisville."

"RIGHT! The dark ages." Santana nodded.

"WAIT you broke up? Ma why? This is crazy I need to write this down!" Valerie legit ran over to Santana's desk in the office took out a pen and paper then came running back to sit down.

"OKAY GO!"

"Yes Ma broke up with me, it was very sad and very difficult but we found our way back and that's all you need to worry about missy. So anyway yes Samuel here and I were together for almost all of my super senior year and we did have a fake marriage one day when we were sure the world was going to end."

"Did you wear a wedding dress and have like flowers and all?" Valerie was so intrigued by this.

"Yes I wore a white dress, and a flower crown but it ended up not being real baby." Brittany tried to blow over the whole situation knowing it made Santana very uncomfortable.

"Do you have that dress?" Valerie asked.

"No…no. I did keep that flower crown though its pressed in my year book upstairs." Brittany shook her head and laughed.

"How much weirder can life be!" Valerie jotted down "Mommy married Sam kept flowers not dress." On the paper.

"Wait for it…wait for it…" Santana said as she drum rolled on the counter.

"Then I kissed your aunt Tina once which really made your uncle Blaine mad because Uncle Blaine thought he loved me too." With that piece of information Valerie burst into laughter.

"YOU GUYS SHOULDVE HAD A TV SHOW!"

They all looked at each other and burst into laughter at that idea as well.

"Then who then who?"

"Then he moved back onto Cedes again and that was short lived and then he jumped over to the Rachel Berry wagon." Santana kept going with the information she knew.

Valerie was scribbling down facts as fast as he could.

"Was this before or after Finn died?" She asked making them all pause and swallow thickly. They never really brought up Finn and here was this 13 year old girl bringing him up so casually.

"After babe, way after." Cedes answered sweetly.

"In fact they, Rachel and Sam, were each other's dates to our wedding." Brittany answered.

"So wait, when did you and Auntie Cedes finally work it all out again?"

"A year before you came into everyone's lives Val. He came to see me at one of my shows and Santana here tried her best to keep him away from me knowing it would only upset me. Little did she know he had come to win me back and the rest is history!" Mercedes finished with a kiss to Sam's cheek.

"That is ridiculous. Mom this is the stuff that TV shows are made of! You should have Auntie Tina tell someone about this maybe It'll make a good movie. Uncle Artie can direct it. So wait, important question Mommy, did you and Uncle Sam ever….do it."

"OKAY EVERYONE LETS ORDER PIZZA!" Brittany jumped up changing the subject quickly.

Mercedes and Sam's first born son Lucas was born and a super close 12 months later his brother Logan was born. Cedes claimed she wanted her kids to be as close and sweet as Brittany and Santana's and Santana and Brittany took that as an amazing compliment.

Their group of friends was as strong as ever, now between them with the 10 kids it was an insane group and the ages ranged from Elton and Valerie at 15 all the way down to the tiny Logan Evans at 1 month old but they had their annual glee get togethers still and everyone meshed so well. Santana and Brittany's kids doting on Rachel's and Mercedes's kids, the older generation and the younger bridging together the entire family.

"This is one crazy family, but I love it." Brittany would always say.

 ** _I HOPE YOU ALL ARE HAVING A FABULOUS NEW YEAR AND ENJOYING THE DAYS! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU LAUGH, IT MADE ME LAUGH._**

 ** _LOVE AND LIGHT_**

 ** _-MISS LYNN_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

 **It was the most exciting day in the world for Brittany and Santana. THAT'S RIGHT. First day of school! September brought so much joy to the moms. Their children were their world, naturally they loved them with all their hearts but being with those little tornadoes for 2 and a half months of summer was INSANE. The last few weeks of August were always chaos and rushed, finding new backpacks, the school supplies and of course the girls always begged for only the fanciest hair accessories as it was a private school and they all wore uniforms. This was the first year their youngest, Gabs the spaz had shown a true interested in going to school, the past two years the first day of school was super traumatic and she would cling to Santana and cry asking to please come home with her or Mommy but they were strong and firm and explained she needed to be in school. So imagine San and Britts surprise when little Gabbie started asking "When does school start?" and "Can I have a new lunch box" All these things Brittany encouraged buying her youngest anything she asked for making school seem amazing. All the Hello Kitty you could imagine, backpack, notebooks, lunch box, a little keychain THE WORKS.**

 **Today had started out great, she woke up at 6:10am way to early before anyone else jumping onto her sisters bed whom she still shared a room with. "Angel Angel Angel it's today! Today is the day!" Brittany could hear her loud and clear through the walls.**

" **Oh here we go San." Brittany laughed into the pillow as Santana groaned checking the clock.**

 **Gabbie picked out her own school uniform (The same as everyone else, red top, khaki pants/shorts/skirt of your choice) and then begged Valerie to braid her hair picking the biggest bows possible to stick on the ends. Valerie was so proud and excited to get to do her littlest sister's hair for her first day of school, taking pictures and posting them on her own social media. When it came time for them all to walk to the school Gabbie asked to walk ahead with Angelica and Buzz, wanting to feel like one of the big kids. Brittany and Santana agreed smiling walking a few paces behind them the whole way.**

" **She's too grown up." Santana whispered to Brittany. Gabbie's little blonde braid bouncing as she ran to keep up with Angel and Buzz, her Hello Kitty backpack twice the size as her swaying back and forth as she jumped up and down saying "FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Repeatedly. Angelica who was now a big 4th grader reminded her little sister she would meet her right at the door of her classroom right after school then hugged her and kissed her cheek. It never ceased to amaze Santana and Brittany just how close the two littlest Lopez's were. The two little girls constantly made plans together and one was rarely without the other. Gabbie waved bye to both her moms, smiling widely and blew a kiss. Santana waved blowing a kiss back while Brittany jumped closer for one last picture of her baby on the first day of 2** **nd** **grade. Her big toothless grin and a thumbs up, the prized photo! Buzz was now an 8th grader, which was considered the middle school part of St Katherines so he refused to really be seen with his mothers or siblings, he was just too cool for that. So Brittany asking for a photo, that went over really well but he did pose quickly with his sisters before darting away. Valerie however, the now 10th grade 15 year old wild card had given both moms hugs and kisses telling them she loved them on her way to her classes. Then with that, all four kids were now in school from 9am to 3pm Monday through Friday. Thank god summer was over.**

 **Naturally the first thing Santana and Brittany did when they were home alone, alone actually ALONE no kids in their 5 bedroom 3 bathroom house, was to take a luxurious long hour bubble bath together. Then they ordered a large pizza with everything on it and drank wine while they did facial masks and wrapped it all up by cuddling.**

" **I don't even remember when were alone alone Santana."**

 **"2 months ago 5pm, the kids all went to the movies with Sugar, we took a nap." Brittany burst into laughter at how hilariously sad yet true that was.**

 **With all 4 kids back in school now also came a lot more chaos, the kind of chaos Britts and San didn't quite prepare for. The friends, the sports, the attitudes, the refusal of homework. Valerie was miss social obviously always having over different friends and eating them out of house and home. Teenage girls eat twice as much as teenage boys, don't let anyone fool you on that. She had her solid group of girls and they were constantly in the living room taking over the TV, stereo and fridge naturally. Valerie had her good days and her bad, she was doing well schooling wise all A's and B's but naturally it was her ability to be home at curfew and not talk back to her mothers that was the issue. It was Brittany who always dropped the hammer taking away her phone privileges, TV time and the worst naturally which was of course no friends over and no permission to leave. A few groundations a month were the standard with their Valerie.**

 **Buzz was now into his overly too cool to listen, respect or even respond to the mothers stage. Which was a hair pulling out situation for Santana who liked to control everything around her. He left his clothes laying around, never made his bed and tried to live on just pizza and cool ranch Doritos which was disgusting. He was such a tough guy trying to stand his ground with his mothers, making Santana laugh most days when he would say things like "make me" or "you do it" Santana would of course be ready to lunge at him and Brittany would just give the glare and he would scamper away. His partner in crime Noah Jr and him of course always caused some kind of serious ruckus. Most recently they bombed Valerie and her friends with water balloons from the top of the Barn when they were all lying out tanning over the summer and then as they tried to run off Noah Jr slipped and fell forward off the barn breaking his arm and a few ribs, ridiculous really but also SO LUCKY he didn't fucking die!**

 **Then there was the two little ones, who never fought with each other but picked fights with everyone else around them in a tag team situation. Angel would swoop in and take or do what she wanted then send Gabbie into distract by either asking for help with something or getting them to leave the room. Then they would do the thing where Angel acts confused and Gabbie just cries to get their away again. It was really a thought through and welly executed plan that usually worked on anyone new in their lives, teachers, neighbors, babysitters. Their biggest target however, their sister. They loved to sneak into Valerie's room and take her lip glosses, clothes and special hair accessories and play "Dress up" to only get busted and almost BEATEN to death by Valerie who figured there was nothing wrong with hitting her sisters with shoes or pillows unless they cried. Then naturally they'd flip it so Valerie felt bad and apologized to them. Seriously, genius babies.**

 **A few weeks had passed now, they were all pretty much in the groove of the new school year schedule and the horror struck. They knew the day would come, why they had hoped it would've been when she was 30 or so it was happening. Valerie's phone was ringing off the hook and constantly blowing up with texts, the texts and calls were coming from, a boy.**

 **Yes, the dreaded boy crazed age was among them. She was now a fifteen year old, Brittany remembered what she was like at fifteen and felt panicked. They had put several rules in order instantly.**

 **The first and biggest rule was absolutely NO dating anyone without her mothers knowing/meeting the boy. Absolutely no phone usage in class and the phone mustn't be used until after homework was complete.**

 **They also took her phone away at bedtime keeping it in a basket in the center of their living room table which is also where theirs resided. No phones in bed a house rule, there is no reason to be staring at your phone when you should be sleeping.**

 **The first time she asked to bring a boy home she asked her Mommy instead of Ma knowing that was probably the safer of the two. Ma was really over protective and always instantly went to the yelling place where as Mommy always listened more and was more open minded. Brittany had agreed to let the boy come over for the "study session" that would be held in their kitchen where Brittany would be able to see them at all times.**

" **Ma will be at the studio right? Please tell me she's at the studio." Valerie was really worried her other mother with the Latina rage would scare off her new crush.**

" **Yes baby your mother is at the studio till 8pm tonight recording her own record so relax."**

 **The boy was very polite, calling Brittany "ma'am" and shaking her hand and all. Brittany tried to respect her daughters privacy and stayed in the upstairs "office/guest room" sitting on social media really since she was letting Gabs and Angel watch a movie in her and Santana's bed, again as to give Valerie privacy. Brittany's phone began to ring bringing her out of her deep scrolling through a cat's wearing sweaters dedicated tumblr, she knew it was her wife she didn't even need the caller ID to tell her.**

" **San, he's blonde! What is with our kids liking the blondes!?" Brittany whispered peering down the stairs again into the kitchen where she could see them both awkwardly sitting leaning towards each other.**

" **It's the magic of it all babe. Did she change her outfit 4 times like I thought she would or did she stay casual and go for the school look?"**

" **No you were totally right she changed and freaked out and even called in Thing 1 and Thing 2 to help her, like the 9 and 7 year old are fashion gurus or something. Oh I gotta go hes getting up to leave."**

 **Brittany hung up her phone and casually walked down the stairs acting like she needed to check the mail so she could hear what was happening. The boy, Scott something, said thanks for the study session and said he'd hope to see her at the dance this weekend. Valerie looked somewhat defeated and said thanks for coming as she walked him towards the door. Just as they were walking out the door Buzz and Noah Jr walked into the door, Buzz giving this Scott kid a very dirty look and then giving Valerie a very pointed look. It was like a scene from Mean Girls or something, a secret code had seriously just gone down. Brittany leaned a little tpo far over the back of the couch practically falling down when Noah Jr. walked in catching her and shoving her back up.**

" **What is your problem Aunt Britts?" She just laughed and fluffed the pillows before walking back upstairs.**

 **Text from Brittany to Santana at 6:10pm: "Something went down, I don't think Buzz likes this boy."**

 **Text from Santana to Brittany at 6:14pm: "Go down there, no wait stay upstairs they won't fight with you in the room. Lean against the wall and listen, grab a class the acoustic are better."**

 **Brittany didn't want to snoop, that was more her wifes talents but she did want to know the scoops. She thought it would be better if she just came out and asked what the deal was.**

 **Text from Brittany to Santana 6:15pm: "Okay McGivar that's all you, I am not the smoothest criminal and we both know that."**

 **7pm was the typical dinner time at the Lopez house, had been for 20 years and would never change. So it was also the perfect time for family chatting. She had all the kids around the table, including Noah Jr who more times than not ate at their house while Quinn was at work and Puck was shipped out, not that they ever minded that.**

" **So that Scott boy, he was nice heh Valerie?" Brittany thought that was smooth.**

" **Yes, he really is but I don't think now is the time to talk about boys." Valerie shoved some carrots into her mouth, acting overly interested in her chicken and potatoes as well.**

" **Boys are gross, I think I'll never like boys." Angel made a grossed out face.**

" **And that's fine baby, you love who you love." Brittany responded while she buttered Gabbie's roll and handed it to her.**

" **Buzz, do you know Scott?" Brittany had to push it.**

" **Sure do Mom. He's a football player also he isn't good news." Buzz again stared daggers at his sister who shifted uncomfortably in her seat.**

" **He has a bad reputation. He be a playa playa." Noah Jr. finished Buzz's sentence as he shoved chicken into his mouth.**

" **Don't speak with your mouth full Noah sweetie and oh that's not good to hear, I thought he was very polite."**

" **Well he isn't and I don't like him hanging out with you Valerie, what would Hummel say?" Buzz pointed his fork at Valerie.**

" **WHY ARE YOU BRINGING UP ELTON?" Valerie shouted throwing her fork down on her plate causing both her sisters to jump in surprise.**

" **Okay okay everyone calm down. This isn't going in a nice conversational direction." Brittany needed to stop the train she started now before it wrecked.**

" **Oh Please! We all know why he brought up Hummel." Noah Jr had to add as he reached for more potatoes to put on his plate making kissy noises.**

" **What Elton and I do or don't do is our own business you two need to stop being so stupid and get your own lives. I SWEAR TO GOD Mom all they do is spy on me and I will end up murdering them both and they will have no one to blame but themselves." Valerie huffed staring daggers back at her brother. Man did they both have Santana's stare down.**

" **We don't stay stupid. Ma always says we don't say that word!" Angelica yelled back at her sister.**

 **Valerie threw her roll at her brother leaving the room stomping up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.**

" **Well, that was dramatic." Buzz said.**

" **What's murdering mean?" Gabbie asked looking up at her mother.**

" **That's when you stab someone like 70 times and they die foreve!" Angel waved her arms in the air for dramatic effect.**

" **Oh god what time is it?" Brittany checked the clock on the wall, 7:15 Santana wouldn't be here to help her for another hour.**

 **Text from Brittany to Santana 7:20pm: "SOS!"**

 **Later that evening when Santana creeped in at 9 and peeked into the living room where Brittany was sitting watching TV she smiled and sat beside her.**

" **Santana I have a question." Brittany sighed leaning into her wife and kissing her quickly.**

" **Yes My love?"**

" **Why do we have 4 children?"**

" **Ha! Cuz we didn't want 5." Santana laughed poking her wifes nose and apologizing for missing dinner and the drama.**


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

They had survived and made it. Valerie Mercedes Lopez was officially a senior in high school. Santana woke Brittany up with a party hat on her head and blower going off in her face.

"Brittany wake up wake up now! We did it, we got her through high school and we didn't kill her!"

"We still have the whole school year to go San don't get too excited."

"NO don't dampen this for me! Our daughter is now 17, a senior in high school and she hasn't gotten pregnant, robbed an ATM or tried to get married yet!"

"Not all teenagers are as crazy as our group was." Brittany was laughing hysterically as Santana did a triumphant victory dance all around their bedroom.

"Santana go put some clothes on before one of the kids come in here and are traumatized by your perfect ass."

"HEY I work hard for this shit." Brittany slapped that ass and then rolled out of the bed and grabbed her robe and headed towards the hall where she heard the unmistakable sounds of their children fighting over bathroom mirror space.

"They do know we have other bathrooms in this house right?" Brittany peeked into the bathroom door to find Valerie tipped upside down picking her hair to fluff it out as big as she could that was her new thing, all natural all the time. Why Brittany secretly knew it was because that was the way Elton liked it, she wouldn't dare tell Valerie she knew that was the reasoning.

Gabbie was standing half on the toilet and half on the tub balancing herself so she could see into the mirror and apply the brightest pink lip gloss she thinks ever existed.

"So Gabriella I don't remember you suddenly being 13? Because I am fairly sure that is the makeup age rule in the Lopez house."

"BEING 9 SUCKS!" she threw the lip gloss back down and kicked her older sister as she left the room.

"It isn't my fault you're such a shrimp!" Valerie yelled after her as she stomped off. Brittany stayed out of it and just stood by the door waiting for the 11 year old Angelica who was wearing a much much too short khaki shorts.

"Its not eye shadow mom I swear I just woke up with lighter eye lids."

"Wash your face, also change your clothes that isn't school appropriate if Ma sees you in those shorts you're dead, LETS GO GIRLS Breakfast in 10 minutes and where is Buzz?" Brittany walked towards Buzz's door knocking twice before kicking it open to find him still asleep.

"Buzz! Up! Sophomore year starts in an hour and you will be on time." She walked over to open his blinds as he rolled over onto his other side, when he rolled however a playboy magazine fell between him and the floor. She nabbed it and scurried off. Entering the bedroom where Santana was just now hopping out of the shower towel drying her hair Brittany flopped the magazine down in front of her onto the bed."So he's into blondes, vintage blondes at that too."

"JUST LIKE HIS MA! AWW HOW CUTE" Santana flipped through the old 2020 issue of playboy featuring a young blonde Miley Cyrus on it.

"OH I wanna throw up!" Brittany threw the magazine down into the trash.

"No Britt go put it back, he's going to know we know and it'll be so awkward for him." Santana grabbed it out of the trash pushing it back into her wifes arms.

"NO you are insane I am not going back in there. Santana he's a baby! He can't be looking at stuff like this, oh god my heart."

"He's 15, What were WE doing at 15?" Santana winked at her.

"OH GOD NO!"

With first day of school, Gabriella's 10th birthday, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Buzz's 16th birthday, Christmas, Angelica's 12th birthday and Valerie 18th birthday oh and new year's passed Brittany and Santana were feeling really exhausted. Those months were always so jam packed. They were excited and eager for their 26th, yes 26th wedding anniversary. "Paris here we come!" Being their own bosses came in handy at such times, they didn't have to call in sick or go call out for vacation. Brittany just simply didn't take clients for that week and closed down her studio, and as far as Santana went her and Mercedes were partners now running their own music label "Treble Tones Tunes" making it very easy for Santana to get away as well. Normally Sam and Cedes had been the ones to stay with the Lopez kids but since their sons Lucas and Logan were sick with a flu this year they decided to split them up again, sending Gabs and Angel to Santana's parents in Ohio and leaving Buzz and Val here in NY with Puck and Quinn. Valerie tried that whole "I'm 18, I'm a responsible adult I can handle the house." Shit but Santana was quick to squash that. Bringing up some hard facts of some things she had in fact done just in the past year like, being caught with alcohol at a football game, breaking the no piercings or tattoos without permission rule, skipping class to go meet up with Elton and the sneaking out past curfew. Santana had taken to sitting on the front porch and staring up at the window waiting for the move, The first time it happened it was both her mother's out there when she threw down the ladder and started to climb Brittany asked "Need a hand there?" and that's why Valerie to this day has no cell phone. The car was loaded and they were ready to roll.

"Remember Valerie, Uncle Puck has guns so I mean don't do anything stupid."

It was not a shock to them to get bad news coming back from their trip, Buzz apparently lit a firework off IN THE HOUSE and Valerie snuck out several times.

They couldn't even go on a simple weekend get-away! Ridiculous these teenagers were ridiculous.

It wasn't even the end of it, Valerie was 18 yes but she was still under their roof for months to come and behind her were the other three. It was just starting.

They had always thought it was Elton they had to worry about. He had Blaine's smooth talk ways and Kurt's power of charm. So imagine the shock when they came home from an evening out wining and dining some new investors in Brittany's choreography company to find Valerie making out on the couch with no other than Noah Puckerman Jr.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Brittany said slamming the door shut. They flew apart Noah breathing heavy and Valerie quickly buttoning up her dress which was CLEARLY almost completely off her body.

"Val I gotta bounce." Noah Jr jumped up as fast as he could and darted for the door running right between the two moms. Valerie was clearly saddened he had ditched so easily but also embarrassed her parents had caught her mid make out session.

"You're supposed to be watching your siblings Valerie! Where are they?" Brittany marched right up to the shaken 18 year old.

"Upstairs all in bed trust me I did what I was supposed to!" She stammered. Everyone sat still for a second in the living room just looking at each other. Valerie looking between her hands and her Mom back to her hands then over to her Ma then back to her hands. Opening and shutting her mouth several times waiting to say something, trying to say anything.

"SO THIS IS NEW, IS IT NOT?" Santana broke the silence walking back and forth in front of the couch.

"No it's not new. It's not." Valerie averted her eyes from her mothers faces.

"I thought you were into Elton?" Santana asked softer now. "Elton and Valerie forever wasn't it?"

"He is going through some major identity crisis lately since finding out his birth mother was our Aunt Rachel and his actual DNA is Aunt Quinn he has been shutting me out for weeks. Which by the way, thanks Moms for the heads up about that freaky Friday situation." Valerie snarled up at her mothers.

"Okay so you just jump to the next available warm body?" Santana hissed out, realizing how harsh it sounded. Valerie just shook her head tiny little tears streaming down her face.

"So are you two dating?" Brittany quietly asked.

"No just fooling around." Brittany gripped the back of the chair trying to hide her shock. "Fooling around" was the term that Santana used to use for her and Brittany's sweet lady kisses back in the day. This was not good.

"You haven't…you haven't…I mean…oh god San help me here."

"Valerie have you slept with Noah Jr?"

"No! no no no no no moms no!" Valerie shot up from the couch looking completely upset and also embarrassed again.

"I don't love him, I don't think I do anyway." They had had a discussion about sex with Valerie and Buzz a few years back, explaining how they should really wait for love, something both their mothers wish they had done. Santana walked forward and grabbed her 18 year old confused daughter hugging her tight.

"WELL SHIT" Valerie plopped down on the couch and covered her face.

"DON'T TELL AUNTIE QUINN PLEASE NO!"

"Okay we will keep your secret but honey talk to Noah Jr. …and see where it goes maybe it'll turn into something more."

Later as Brittany and Santana laid in bed cuddled up Santana rolled over and looked at her wife.

"That's how we started babe, just make out sessions, fooling around. If they get married I will fucking lose my shit. Our daughter can't marry Puck's spawn."

"He's 16 and she's 18 don't rush it." Brittany laughed at Santana's sudden panic.

Noah and Valerie's make out sessions were short-lived once she realized Noah Jr was much like his father, the player. She seemed unfazed just moving on. Brittany wasn't sure if that was good or bad, she just knew they needed to watch their girl carefully.

Not even a week after she moved on from Noah Jr was the new boy making waves with her, they didn't know him really they'd seen his bright yellow car from a far though. He went to school with Val that's as far as the news went.

"She's kidding right?" Brittany asked as she watched so clearly as Valerie climbed down the balcony of their back porch and into their backyard trying to sneak off into the night, WAY beyond curfew.

"She is fucking grounded is what she is." Santana answered staring out as their daughter very clearly snuck out through the barn and into the yellow car waiting there.

"What do we do?" Brittany asked.

"Oh we wait for her….in her room right where we left her."

"Good cop bad cop or two angry coos?" Brittany asked what method they were going for.

"No...mmmmm...I HAVE AN IDEA!" Santana clapped her hands and winked at her wife.

This was one of Santana's smarter moves Brittany thought. They made sure the other kids were all asleep as they gathered all of Valerie's belongings that seemed to matter, things that would PACK A PUNCH to her to be taken away, makeup, computer, TV, stereo and piled them all into the corner of their bedroom then they each crawled into Valerie's bed sitting there just waiting…..and waiting…and waiting.

"Its 1:00am if she doesn't crawl her ass through that window in the next 10 minutes Santana…" Brittany was starting to rant when it happened, they heard the faint "thank you" and click of their front door.

"Using the front door! Brave little soul." Santana laughed cracking her neck, limbering up really.

"She assumes we are asleep." Brittany murmured.

"She assumes wrong." Santana snickered.

They waited, Brittany growing more and more anxious as the seconds ticked by as they heard her tip toeing up the stairs. "Oh Crap." She groaned hitting the hallway shelf with the vase sitting there rattling Santana cringing hoping it didn't break, it was Brittany's favorite vase, of course it had a cat on it.

She opened her bedroom door and didn't even look at her bed, she took off her shoes and threw her purse down on the ground kicking it closer to her closet where a packet of cigarettes fell out of it.

"WELL WELL WELL." Brittany spoke up not Santana making Valerie jump up and yelp.

"Oh Fuck."

"Valerie, hello fancy seeing you here." Santana responded stretching out and cracking her neck yet again.

"I umm…I was in the garage I wanted to check and see if we had more paint and…"

"The garage behind the barn? Do we have one back there babe?" Santana asked cocking her head to the side looking at Brittany.

"ah yes freshly installed, like a batcave!"

"I …I…."Valerie stammered.

"Am lying? Caught? In major trouble? " Santana finished for her

"Oh how about GROUNDED oh that's a good answer." Brittany added.

"Where were you? Why were you out from 11pm-1am ON A SCHOOL NIGHT." Brittany asked.

"I…I.."

"I Hope it was worth it, I hope you had BIG fun." Brittany quirked the eyebrow now leaning forward more towards the girl.

"Honestly Valerie, what if something would've happened to you? Or what if I had woken up and come to check on you and seen you gone I would've thought you were kidnapped!" Santana flailed her hands .

"And WHY ARE YOU SMOKING!" Brittany stomped over to her purse by the closet lifting up the packet of cigarettes and shaking them.

"It's not like its drugs its juts a cigarette."

"Just some lung cancer…ah yes yum oh tooth decay it'll be so cute." Santana added.

"So I guess I am grounded right? What's the sentence." She huffed sitting down on the floor, so dramatic like.

"Grounded. Yes, its happening. Two weeks you, you come and go from school to studio WITH ME then home WITH ME. I want you to quit smoking, I want you to clean the kitchen and bathrooms and NO MORE SNEAKING OUT. We need to meet this boy, so you can be forbidden from seeing him."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

"DO we get an explanation? Or is that just something we have to wait for…."

She just stared at them, her lips in a thin straight line.

"Fine okay silent treatment, I can play that game LETS GO SAN!" Brittany pulled Santana's arm to get her out of the bed.

As they were leaving the room Santana looked back at her daughter, who still looked so annoyed.

"We Will Talk." She mouthed to her giving her the LOOOOK to which Valerie just nodded.

Again Santana found herself cracking her neck as her daughters entered the kitchen at 6am, all three yawning and shuffling her feet.

"Why is Valerie's room so empty?" Gabbie asked grabbing an orange and sitting beside her Ma at the counter.

"Because Valerie made a bad choice."

"Did Valerie use a bad word again, she kept saying that Shit word."

"GABRIELLA!" Santana slapped her hands on the counter making Gabbie jump.

"You are 10 years old, you know what swear words are and you know NOT to use them. Go brush your teeth now and grab Angel a hair tie this is a mess." She reached for Angel's head pushing back her dark brown curls and staring to braid her hair as she stared daggers at Valerie.

"Ma you're being too rough on my head….MA ..Ma…MAAAAAAAAA!" Angel pulled away glaring back at her Mother.

"Sorry baby, here ill start over." Santana apologized kissing Angelica's head and re-doing her braid calmer and more efficiently.

Buzz and Brittany joined the rest now, Brittany smiling and kissing each child while Buzz stared from the stairs.

"What did you do?" He whispered staring between Valerie and the moms.

"But out ass face." Valerie hip checked her brother back into the stairs banister making him then push her then causing Angel to shriek "STOP THE VIOLENCE!" while Gabbie stared from the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth.

"THIS CHAOS NEEDS TO STOP GOD DAMMIT!" Brittany slammed the coffee tin on the counter making everyone stop and stare at her.

"Oh good silence." Santana breathed a sigh as she sat down.

"Valerie is grounded for sneaking out past curfew, Buzz has also now lost his phone privileges for a day or two for violence, no pushing Buzz." Brittany sighed leaning into the counter and closing her eyes for a second before turning to Gabbie and giving her the eye, so Gabbie shot back into the bathroom finishing her teeth brushing and hair brushing.

They got all the kids out of the house on time and on the way to school, as they were walking down the walk way again Santana turned to Brittany and whispered, "See this is why we didn't have 5 children." Making Brittany bust up laughing.

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE:**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading guys!**_

 _ **We are growing up fast and wrapping up soon, I hope you've enjoyed it. I am not amazing at writing, this was just for fun of course and i have a lot of typos but thanks for seeing past that!**_

 _ **-Miss Lynn**_


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

 _She was crying, just sitting on the couch crying. Santana had just gotten home from work and was setting down her music files and demo CD's she brought home to listen to when she saw her curled up hysterical._

" _What is wrong love?" She asked sitting on the couch beside the sobbing girl._

" _He left me, and I don't know what to do." She cried into Santana's arms._

" _What do you mean he left you? He can't leave you, you're married!" Santana looked shocked at her daughter._

" _Divorces happen everyday Ma!" Valerie spat back._

" _But what about the baby!?" Santana asked in horror staring at her very pregnant daughter who was just hysterically sobbing on the couch._

" _I'll be a single mom I guess." Valerie responded._

Santana woke up screaming bloody murderer and thrashing wildly in the bed. Brittany rolled over placing her hands on both sides of the Latinas face and whispered lightly. "Santana what what's happening?"

Santana finally stopped gasping for air and searching around the room frantically for something, what for? No one was quite sure.

"OH MY GOD! I HAD THE WORST NIGHTMARE!"

"What what?" Brittany asked as Santana burst into tears.

This was the norm as of lately, Santana was about to go out of town for the first time in years leaving Brittany alone with the four kids who were the wildest possible now at 18,16,12 and 10 years old. It was a lot and she felt guilty for having to leave Brittany alone with the troops it was causing her to have nightmares and anxiety.

"What was the dream San?"

"Lord, Valerie married some dirt bag and had a baby and he left her and oh Jesus no!"

"Santana slow down, she's not going to marry any dirt bag, she isn't even dating anyone is she? And she won't get pregnant till she's GRADUATED from college we both know that I will kill her if she does."

"But my psychic Mexican third eye is never wrong."

"Go to bed Santana."

Santana couldn't just shake the feeling so got up sneaking quietly into Valerie's room to make sure her daughter wasn't in fact making out with some boy. She could see from the hallway the light was on, a bad sign. She peeped in and saw her sweet girl lying sideways asleep on her bed her sheets tangled all around her, her MacBook still on beside her. Santana walked over to turn the laptop off and saw that her daughter was in fact doing homework, she must've passed out during which filled Santana's heard with pride. Looking around the room she couldn't believe how much it had changed since that first time Brittany had surprised her with the princess fairy theme those 18 years ago. The bedroom was a mess, which aggravated Santana to no end. Her walls were now covered in boy band posters and pictures of her and her friends. A giant mirror took up half of the wall close to her window and had little inspirational quotes on it. Santana decided to leave her a small message on a post-it and stick it on the mirror, hoping her daughter would catch it one day and it would make her smile. With one last look around the teenagers bedroom she shut off her light and went back to bed, crawling in beside her wife who instantly pulled her into her embrace.

"She's fine, she's asleep." Santana whispered into Brittany's hair.

"I told you babe, you worry too much."

Before Santana had to leave to catch her plane she gave her wife one last kiss and hugged each of her kids. Whispering into Valerie's ear "Don't do anything stupid or I WILL fly home instantly."

Valerie rolled her eyes hugging her mother back, "I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't do." Thus making Santana cringe.

Later that evening when Santana's skype began to ring on her laptop she practically sprinted through her hotel suite to get to the laptop and answer it knocking over half the hotels décor in her haste.

"WHAT IS IT WHAT DID SHE DO?" Santana panted out as she opened the chat. Brittany sat there, half dressed, very calm, looking very very very sexy.

"OH its this kind of chat is it? Where are the kids?"

"San they're asleep all is fine. I checked them all myself not 10 minutes ago. Now if you don't mind I don't want to talk about OUR KIDS I want to talk about….other things."

"But my psychic Mexican third eye says tonight is the night she sneaks a boy in!"

"Your psychic Mexican eye should be focusing on something else right now." Brittany slid off her robe finally shutting her wife up for the rest of their skype call.

Coming back home wasn't as scary as Santana had assumed, Valerie was on the couch, like in her dream however she was laughing and reading a magazine out loud to Angelica.

"What are we reading?" Santana asked sitting beside her two oldest daughters peeking at the article.

"101 Ways to get your dream man!" Valerie waved Cosmo in the air. "Wear makeup to make your eyes look bigger, eyes are the window to the soul." Valerie read outloud again and batted her eyelashes at her Ma.

"Will these really work Ma? If I do my eye lashes will the boys come a-runnin?" Angel asked her 12 year old pre-teen hormones just starting to kick in and terrify the moms.

"I don't know baby, I like the ladies." She hit the girl over the head with a pillow and laughed getting up.

"YOU DIDN'T ALLLWAYYYSS." Valerie sing songed as Santana stuck out her tongue and walked away.

She turned the corner into the kitchen catching Gabbie with one of her goats feeding it apples from the counter.

"I'VE BEEN GONE A FEW DAYS GABBIE!" She screeched shoving her out the back door and giving her the glare.

"Where is mommy?"

"I'm here!" Brittany waved at her from yard where she was attempting to fix the garden, that again got ruined by heavy rain fall.

"So no one got pregnant or married while I was gone?"

"Nope, that psychic Mexican third eye is on the blinker babe." She laughed.

She pulled Brittany in for a long passionate kiss, running her fingers through her hair and sighing in contentment.

"I missed you, I am not doing that again for a long time."

"Good!" Brittany nodded.

"Did you do something different?" Santana asked stroking Brittany's cheek staring intently at her.

"Oh new lash extensions, aren't they cool. Cedes and I got them done." Brittany batted her eyes as Santana.

"I love it, I really do."

She walked back into the house going upstairs to unload all her luggage and also take a shower, but as she passed through the living room where Valerie was still reading to Angel she said.

"Lashes, its true….i love em." She winked.


	27. Chapter 27

**ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT IN MY LITTLE STORY, AGAIN THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE FOLLOWED AND READ ALONG WITH MY LITTLE DREAM BABY HERE! SOME BIG THINGS AHEAD THIS CHAPTER, SO ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 27

Santana's new record she had put out in the autumn had won her another 4 Grammy's and landed her in the music hall of fame for Latina recording artists. Brittany was so proud of her beautiful wife! They attended the star studded event in late May held in Los Angeles entrusting all four of their wild children back at home with Sugar and Tina who always dropped anything to help out with the kids.

Of course, they came home to what can only be described as a mini petting zoo in their back yard that Sugar claimed "Gabbie talked her into it".

"Yes I'm sure Sugar, you know how persuasive a 10 year old can be." Brittany was the one who was most angry about this.

They now were the proud owner of goats, that's right goats. These goats Gabbie had named Bo and Mo and they were treated like kings, Gabs was in charge of them completely, it being her first big chore and job in her tiny life. She fed them twice the amount they should've been fed and even tried to let them sleep inside the house at times. Santana had put her foot down, being the clean freak she is and said they had a barn for a reason. Mo and Bo would be fine, its warm, it's got hay and IS MEANT FOR ANIMALS. This of course sent Gabriella Susan Lopez into a protest and she refused to come inside, attempting to sleep outside with Mo and Bo, it lasted all of 4 hours once she realized she wasn't comfy in the hay and came inside stomping up the stairs and grumbling "Moms are always right."

The rest of the school year had flown by, Valerie's senior prom was approaching quickly. It should come to no shock to anyone that little Elton John Anderson Hummel had asked Valerie to his prom. The two were off again and on again now but today, today she was so into him, her eyes filled with hearts and she had this crooked smile if you mentioned Elton's name. Elton who had pushed her away all those months ago was coming back for her, and from the looks of it as the moms stared on, she was ready for him.

It was so sweet he had filled Valerie's bedroom with silver and gold balloons and sat in the middle of the bed holding a sign that said "prom?" Could you even imagine what it was like to have Elton and Valerie surrounded by the glee club. There was nothing like it, the entire group of adults were going bizurk with photos and comments and advice for their prom night. Valerie's dress was a dark red long number her Mom had found for her out and about at different boutiques in Queens one day. She wore her hair flat ironed with some flowers pinned to the side, Elton's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw her making her blush, then he fumbled ridiculously as he tried his best to get her corsage on her wrist. She kissed his cheek and told him to relax that it was just her, to which he replied "That's why I'm trying to make this perfect, because it's you."

Santana about hit the floor, this kid has Blaine's sweet talk ways but Kurt's blonde suave looks and her daughter was putty in his fucking hands.

After about 100 blinding photos from each and every parent then all their "aunts and uncles" the kids were trying their best to get out of dodge. But not before their Uncle Sam gave them the world's most awkward sex talk, then leaving it open for Auntie Tina to jump in and give them a couple of pointers and let them know that once Uncle Artie here had caught a few STDs. Thoroughly destroying any mood the two teens might have had for the prom evening. Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine all approved of the situation and high fived each other knowing that their children would have a safe and fun prom together.

5 Days later Elton's graduation came first at his high school, the whole group came to support the young lad. Elton had graduated with honors and was now off to NYU in hopes of getting into journalism. Valerie figured what to expect, what with the entire group showing up to Elton's graduation but yet it still wasn't enough preparation for when they called out her name VALERIE MERCEDES LOPEZ and she crossed that stage she heard a ROAR from the audience whereas most other graduates just had clapping hands. Valerie was off to NYU Tisch for art. She was going to change the world with her art she swore to it. Santana constantly told her whatever she did, to go at it with positivity and love and it would make a difference, and she was so happy to see her daughter ready to do just that.

The next few months that followed Valerie's departure for NYU left the whole family in kind of a weird funk, the kids had always been the Four Musketeers and now were down to the Three Musketeers and they felt out of sync. When Santana had suggested that now they could split up Angel and Gabs giving them each their own room the two younger girls declined the offer, asking to stay in same bedroom together still but did however request to re decorate it from the Jungle theme to an outer space theme. Brittany already had a vision and said she wouldn't object to it, Santana also agreed but only if she didn't have to do any painting herself. They also decided now was a good time to adopt a dog, something big and loud to take up the extra room that suddenly felt so huge in their house. An English Sheep Dog whom they named Sir Woofington moved right on into their hearts easily, also into Santana's garden, Santana's good shoes and Santana's sheet music. Lets face it, the dog hated Santana.

"He just has good taste." Was always Brittany's excuse for as to why their dog destroyed only San's things and not hers.

Now that Buzz was a senior and they were weeks away from graduation and Valerie was off at college at NYU staying in a very nice apartment the girls had paid for in a safer neighborhood, Santana found Brittany weeping a lot. Much to their dismay Buzz had decided to go to UW all the way over in Seattle. Santana had been the one to go with him to view the school, she too falling in love with the beauty of it all. He was going on a football scholarship to play for the Huskies. Buzz's long time high school girlfriend, a very nice little hot blonde piece named Erin and him had broken up a few weeks ago because she had chosen to drop out of high school and pursuit acting, which he didn't support. Brittany was glad they broke it off, she never liked the girl. She seemed way overly interested in the fact that Buzz was the son of the famous Santana Lopez. Good riddance she said.

Again the entire crew had gathered together for graduation which was double the fun considering Noah Jr. and Buzz went to the same school. Noah Jr. had yet to really fill anyone in on his plans but they knew it was going to be something insane, he was after all Puck's son. Santana had joked one night to Brittany that he was probably going to go off to LA and try to become a rock star. They had rented out the banquet room at the local pizza joint filling it easily with their group of friends and all the grandparents who had come out for the two senior graduates.

When Valerie and Elton entered together holding hands not one person was shocked. Why they tried to act like they weren't almost everyone knew they were dating. Santana had gone up to the city to bring Valerie some groceries a few months ago and found half, yes HALF of Elton's clothes sitting in a laundry basket in the hallway. She knew it was Elton's for no other person but a Hummell/Warbler hybrid child would sport the flamboyant look. Brittany had also caught the two together when she tried to surprise Valerie for lunch they had been in the shower together, something every mother loves to find. She sped off quickly acting like she was never there. Coming home and instantly telling Santana her findings and causing Santana to cringe as well.

Buzzy and Noah Jr were thanking everyone for coming and collecting all their checks handed to them by their friends, some kind of strange ritual they had all taken to doing whenever a child graduated and or had a birthday. Valerie was up hugging her brother telling him some loving wise college advise, Blaine saw this as his perfect time to then lean forward and whisper into his son's ear who suddenly turned pale white shifting uncomfortable in his seat. It didn't go unnoticed by Brittany, who watched everyone like a hawk.

"What's going on you two?" Brittany pointed at them.

"Nothing I was just simply asking my son here why he had yet to tell anyone about his exciting news regarding your daughter."

"My daughter?" Santana spit back out her beer joining Brittany now at the end of the table leaning in talking to Blaine and Elton.

"Umm Santana, Brittany, not here. Can we talk at your house….later." Elton asked swallowing thickly.

"NO NO I WANNA TALK NOW." Santana being a lil tipsy stood up loudly clanging her chair down.

"Santana not now shhh sit down."

"Fine lets all go back to our place after this."

Now there they sat, Valerie and Elton, Santana and Brittany and lady face and warbler all around the fancy living room coffee table.

"Well I guess I better just rip the stitches. I asked Valerie to marry me and she said."

"isaidyes." Valerie got out in one rushed word.

"YOU'RE ONLY 20!" Kurt let out in a high pitched wail he then turned to his husband, "And You knew?"

"Yes I knew, I helped him pick out the ring." Blaine tried to keep Kurt calm by grabbing his hands.

"WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT ISNT IT! ALLOW OUR SON TO THROW HIS LIFE AWAY!" Kurt then stood up storming out of the room down the hall and into the backyard.

"You know where I stand son but I have to go talk to your father. Don't worry he will see. True love is true love." Blaine practically pranced out of the room leaving Brittany and Santana sitting there still in shock. They had expected them to announce they were dating, maybe say they were living together not that they were engaged, it was a lot to take in.

"I have a few questions." Brittany was the first of the two too speak. Santana was sitting in pure silence, in shock Brittany had assumed.

"Ask away Mom, Ma are you okay?" Valerie leaned forward touching her Ma's shoulder Santana didn't make a move or acknowledge she even had asked her a question.

"When did this start. Um you know you two?" It was Elton who answered first while Valerie just stared at her hands.

"Well really it started when we were toddlers right? But we really really started dating I'd say definitely prom night."

"Prom" Brittany nodded accepting the answer "And you two have been together exclusively?"

"MOM! Of course I am not a slut."

"That is not what I meant Valerie. Just that you two have been together as a couple for two full years now is what I'm asking."

"Oh…. yes ma'am." Elton responded.

"And how long have you two been living together?" It was Santana who asked that question.

"Ummm okay. Okay, truth time, it's been the whole time I've had the apartment. He hated the dorms just like me and it just seemed like a good idea." Valerie sunk back in her seat ready for the explosion.

Santana stood up now walking over to their little bar area and grabbing the bottle of tequila then coming back and sitting down. She handed it to Brittany who took a straight shot out of it then placed it on the table.

"How did he ask you to marry him, where was it and let me see this ring." Santana asked calmly, no yelling, no screaming. Just calmly.

Valerie let out a breath of air she had been holding and stood up taking the long chain hanging around her neck out from under her dress unclasping it and sliding the ring off.

"WOAWEE Elton this is beautiful. You and Warbler did a good job." Santana passed the ring over to her wife who inspected it before placing the ring back in her daughters hand.

"How did you ask?" Brittany took another shot as she asked the question yet again.

"Our 2 year anniversary, he asked me right in the apartment when I got home from my shift at work. I was still in my uniform and everything. He had it all set up and was waiting and waiting for me and I forgot to tell him I was working 2 more hours, poor guy."

"I set up the house to recreate what prom looked like and as soon as she opened the door I just blurted out "marry me"

Elton grabbed Valerie's hand and kissed her knuckles before looking back up at Santana and Brittany.

"So now you know." Valerie whispered looking back down at her hands again.

"Okay so your anniversary which is prom would've been….3 weeks ago?" Brittany who was a whiz with numbers just knew instantly what date and everything. "So you've been engaged for 3 weeks to your boyfriend of 2 years which we really didn't actually know about and now we are finding out." Brittany took another shot.

"I was scared you'd say we were too young or we were being stupid."

"Have I ever said that word? No I haven't Valerie. We don't use the word stupid in this family you know that." Brittany stood up doing her usual pacing around the room whilst wringing her hands. "It's not that I don't love you Elton and obviously you guys have made this work for 2 years now I just don't like that you hid it so long Valerie SO LONG. What will you do after you're married? Where will you live, where will you work?" Brittany kept going with the questions.

Blaine and Kurt walked back in as Brittany was interrogating, "I'd like those answers too please." Kurt said grabbing the tequila bottle and also taking a swig.

"Okay well as you know Valerie already works for the schools art department gallery and I work fulltime at Starbucks on campus. We together combined make a good chunk, I mean for college students who don't have to pay rent for their very nice apartment that is." Elton smiled up at Valerie.

"Which we totally get if you guys want to stop paying rent that's fine we can move to a different neighborhood we can afford." Valerie piped in.

"We just want to be married and spend our lives together like you guys did, it worked for you. It'll work for us!" Elton then grabbed Valerie's hands as they stood up together as a joined union. Clearly they had rehearsed this speech at some point.

"Welp, looks like we are planning yet again another Brittana/Klaine fused wedding. This time it's the second generation." Brittany laughed as she let the phrase out.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

 **THE WEDDING:**

It wasn't at all what you would imagine for a Brittana/Klaine wedding. If you remember their wedding it was in a barn and the theme was Heaven. Valerie wanted this wedding to be simple. They had wanted a fast engagement and chose to get married Christmas Eve making it simple that their colors just be red and white. The venue that was chosen was in Manhattan and over looked the snow covered city. Valerie had asked her Mothers if she could take pieces from both their dresses and accessories to help make her dress unique and special. Brittany and Santana of course wouldn't deny their daughter that request. Buzz, Noah Jr and Rocco (a best friend of Elton's they'd known for years) were his best men while Angelica, Gabriella and Daisy (a best friend of Valerie's since kindergarten) were her bridesmaids.

They tried their best to not make this an entire glee club reunion wedding party but they couldn't help but ask Rachel and Jesse's sons to be their little ring men and have Mercedes and Sam's sons be the "flower boys". It really was a spectacular occasion. Buzz walked Valerie down the aisle, something Valerie felt was only right her brother had always been her protector and had her back. Her mothers agreed it was a beautiful thing and wept hysterically as their son gave their daughter away. He looked so proud doing so. The reception was pretty crazy, never have they seen so many college students mooching for free food. The combination of college students, parents/aunts/uncles, random friends, family and a few wedding crashers in the room made it for a memorable night. Why they tried their best to rein in Rachel Berry St James they couldn't and she ended up putting on a show the entire reception singing all the overly cheesy romantic love songs that reminded her of young love.

When it came time for the speeches they let Kurt and Blaine go first, telling their most favorite stories of the kids and how they've watched their love grow. The famous camping trip skunk story was brought up. The time they were caught kissing in Rachel Berry St James's coat closet at her famous Christmas party when they were 13 was brought up, and they ended it with their engagement story and how Blaine helped pick out the perfect ring for Elton's perfect girl. It was a beautiful speech well-rehearsed and very touching. Santana was about to blow them out of the water though, and she knew it. For she had written this speech planned for a long long long time.

She stood up clanging the fork against the glass beginning her speech .

"HELLO ALL! For those who don't know, Valerie has two mothers, Brittany or "mom" as we call her and me, Santana, also known as plain and simple "Ma", a name Miss Valerie gave me as a tiny baby. Now I know you've all heard about how Valerie and Elton have been raised together and it is no shock to anyone that they've managed to fall in love. But what you don't know is what I've known for the past 18 years by watching these two. Elton's loved her that long. 20 years. I know because see that look he's giving her now, that is the very look he would give her when they were young kids and she would do something like share her popsicle or offer to let him play with the good shovel in the sand. It's the same look he gave her when she broke her arm in 5th grade and had to wear a cast and he would come over every day and write her homework for her. The same look he gave her prom night, when they started their official relationship. I know this look, for it's the very look I've been giving my beautiful wife for the past 30 years of our lives. It's the look of pure love."

Santana started to tear up her throat closing up from emotion so she sat down and Brittany effortlessly stood up.

"And you see that, you see how Valerie always has some piece of her touching him, her finger how it just is slightly on his finger and how she rubs his arm so subtly that no one but them knows it's happening, she's always done that too. Even as toddlers when they'd nap together in the backseat of the car coming home from trips she'd have her hand on his arm. She would grab his hand and move her thumb in circles on it when he was upset as kids. She kissed his cheek and ran her fingers over his nose to calm him down when he was flustered at prom. I notice it, because it too is a sign of love. It's what I have always done to my beautiful wife to let her know I'm here, I love you, I care. So the main point here we are getting at is, this marriage has been destined for 20 years. Congrats my loves." The two moms smiled and blew kisses to their daughter and now son in law.

The party was hopping, popping and exhausting if you asked Santana. She was sitting down with a half awake little Lucas Evans in her arms fixing his tiny little vest so he was comfortable enough to sleep while Brittany danced the night away and Sam and Mercedes tried effortlessly to get their other son, Logan the 5 year old tornado to just sit still for a second. Santana couldn't help but think again, "thank god we made it past that age."

She stretched her back a little looking down at Mercedes and Sam's resting toddler and whispered "don't grow up too fast." Then peered around the room at her children, Angelica and Gabriella dancing together and laughing in their own little private world, Buzz of course as always with Noah Jr. entertaining girls near the buffet table and her now married daughter, her precious Valerie. Val was dancing with no other than her mom. It made her so happy to see Valerie so happy but even more so, seeing Brittany so happy. Brittany was so proud of their girl, Brittany who was the light of the world, seeing only the good and love in everything knew from the very start that this was going to happen. Santana never argued she just nodded and too agreed, knowing that this was where it would end, their daughter now a Hummel.

"Tied together forever." Kurt whispered as she sat down next to Santana offering to take the sleeping young Evans.

"Nah he's comfortable, ya know against my boobs and all."

"Nature's pillows." Kurt laughed and reached for a little piece of cake on the table still taking a small bite.

"So, in-law's does this change how we act, are we supposed to hate each other now?" Santana quirked and eyebrow smiling.

"Never said I didn't hate you Lopez." Kurt laughed getting up and kissing her cheek.

"You love me, you know it."

"Family always means love Santana." Kurt blew her a kiss walking back over to Blaine and escorting him out to the dance floor.

"Family does always mean love." Santana whispered looking out again at Brittany still dancing with their Valerie twirling her so effortlessly.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **2 more chapters to go ladies and gents! I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **-Miss Lynn**


	29. Chapter 29: A Flashback

**CHAPTER 29 A FLASHBACK:**

 _Brittany was currently on tour with Mercedes as one of her dancers, lead dancer to be exact. They were in Canada and headed down to Seattle next. Just as they had finished a number and had a 5 minute quick change Brittany picked up her iPhone to check for any missed calls or texts from her wife who was currently also on tour but in London. They were apart and it was rough but they would be reunited in 4 short days!_

 _She had one text but it wasn't Santana, it was their adoption lawyer and it said "contact me ASAP."_

 _It was hard for Brittany to have to shove that text out of her head and return to the stage for Mercedes next 4 songs but she did it. After words she and Mercedes were now lying face down on Mercedes giant king sized bed in her hotel suite just staring at the phone. Mercedes was well aware that Brittany and Santana had applied for the application and approval to adopt an infant from Africa they had met 2 months ago and this call could either be terrible or amazing. The phone rang and Brittany flew off the bed answering it. She paced the room frantically nodding her head and saying "yes I understand" several times. Mercedes texted Santana from her phone frantically updating her moment for moment but not receiving any messages back knowing Santana was lost likely on stage at that moment. Brittany ended the call and turned to Mercedes with tears streaming down her face. Thinking the worst Mercedes hopped up to hug her best friend who then said._

 _"She's ours. We get to go pick her up next week. She's ours. Oh god Santana and I are moms!"_

 **"What are you thinking about babe?" Santana touched her finger to Brittany's wrinkled forehead as they drove home from Valerie's wedding reception.**

 **"Just the day we found out we were Valerie's moms that's all." Brittany replied smiling big.**

 **"What a ride it's been babe." Santana replied smiling back.**

 _They had been a family for about 2 and a half months now. Brittany had been the one who decided the little girls name should be Valerie, after one of Santana's and hers most favorite songs. They were trying their best to get to know the small stranger who appeared to be very timid and shy. She favored Brittany, always reaching for her and calling her "mommy". She had slept in a portable crib in the girls room with them even though Brittany and Sugar had designed and spent a fortune on the bright purple fairy princess dream room right down the hall. Santana feared the second she was out of their sight she would disappear like she wasn't real. Now that Valerie was almost 11 months old Santana had to get back to her tour she couldn't leave that many fans waiting for her to return she had taken a 3 month hiatus for maternity leave and now it was ending. Brittany had promised her they would FaceTime her every night and they'd come to her final show right there in New York in the following 3 weeks. Santana didn't like it but she was ready to board the airplane waving bye to her wife and daughter at her gate. As she went to hand the lady her ticket Valerie screamed out "MA!" and frantically reached for Santana crying and kicking. That was it. Santana cancelled the tour that very moment in her head running back to Valerie and holding her tight kissing her little cheeks and hands over and over again. Her baby finally said her name, it wasn't "mama" like they had planned but she'd take it!_

 **"What are you thinking about heh?" Brittany asked trailing kisses down her wife's neck as they got ready for bed.**

 **"Oh ya know the first time Valerie called out my name"**

 **"Ah yes making you Putty in her baby hands" Brittany giggled as they cuddled and fell asleep.**

" **My psychic Mexican third eye WASN'T all that wrong Britts."**

" **Oh Santana go to bed."**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30: Here we are now**

Brittany paced back and forth in the hallway practically making a track in the floor. Santana just twirled her hair and constantly checked the time tapping her foot.

"It's 3pm! Why haven't they come to tell us anything? This is agony! She said she wanted one of us in there with her, she can't just change her mind now. And to pick HER above both of us I mean come on I've done this before! Santana go talk to her!"

"Brit Brit just sit down. She can do whatever she wants; you of all people should remember not to argue with a woman in labor, especially a Lopez woman."

"Who in their right mind would let Brittany in there anyway? Anytime she thinks she hears a whimper or a noise she's suction cupped to the wall." Mercedes chuckled and pointed at Brittany who was in fact suctioned to the wall listening through it.

"Better question is why our daughter is keeping Brittany out, she's making her crazy! Britt's please sit down!" Santana waved over to her lady love. Brittany chose to sit down on Santana's lap slumping in defeat. "Honey relax, when there's news we will be the first to know. Plus her she's got her team in there with her, she's got support."

Finally at about 5pm Gabbie opened the door poking her bright blonde head out, "Ma she is asking for you and begging that you keep Mom out here."

"YES SCORE!" Santana practically ran to the door.

"Why not me!? Gabriella what did she tell you? YOU TELL ME NOW!" Brittany pouted trying to look into the room where she could hear her baby girl crying out.

"You get to stay out here and keep Quinn and Cedes sitting down." Gabbie responded before shutting the door to the hospital room again.

"THAT'S PUNISHMENT!" Brittany yelled hoping to be heard in the room.

"Just sit with me Brittany, we can still hear it all, it's fine. I need someone to sit with me." Quinn said forcing Brittany to sit between her and Mercedes.

"This is because you kept pushing her to let me in the room earlier Quinn now we are both being punished." Brittany stared daggers at her best friend.

Not even 5 minutes later and Santana and Gabriella came out of the room, "Okay now she wants her "mommy"" Santana looked proudly at Brittany who was already halfway into the room, as the door was swinging shut she heard Brittany's voice "Oh baby, I'm here!" Santana entered the room again for a second only to have a nurse escort her back out.

"Stupid two person in the room at time rule WHAT IS THIS. I AM ALSO HER MOTHER!" Santana yelled not so lightly as she walked back over to the waiting area. Gabbie was eating a few cookies and letting her auntie Q, and Auntie Cedes know how far and how well everything was going.

"She's crowning so any minute now I assume. I dunno how this shit works. Wasn't I born in like 20 minutes?"

"Well you were in a hurry Gabbie, you had to make sure your Mom had something to hold over your Ma's head for your entire life." Quinn laughed poking fun at Santana who just smacked the back of Quinn's head lightly.

They're sweet Gabbie out of all their children had to be their wildest. Shocking I know, she was the one who barely scarped by in high school hardly ever going to classes. Even when they would drop her off personally, she'd find a way to ditch. That principal had thought she'd seen it all with the other 3 Lopez children but then there was Gabriella taking it to new heights. She fought her mothers on every rule they put in place. Every sport they signed her up for she dropped, every time they thought she was in her room she was actually out with some boy. Gabriella was the one who stole money from then when they refused her allowance and she was the only one of the 4 children to actually crash a car. She refused to go to college and instead became a tattoo artist. To show support Santana, Brittany and even Sugar all let her tat them up. Santana now sporting a bunch of musical notes all up and down her left leg, Brittany had some beautiful Lillies (the lesbian of flowers) on her wrist and Sugar of course got her own name written with stars all around it on her lower back, classy as ever. Staying true to her form Gabbie only dated the bad boys who made her mother's cringe. The last one was named Viper, so picture that. Gabbie lived in a studio apartment right in the heart of New York. She was 19 years old and wild and free and it scared both her mothers a lot but she was happy and that was what mattered.

Finally after what felt like hours passed the nurse appeared in the door waving for Santana to come in, "The mommy to be is getting agitated and Brittany says she needs you to come in here too now." Santana didn't need to be told twice she hopped up out of her chair bulldozing into the room.

At 9:15pm Santana appeared in the door carrying a blue bundle. "She let me bring him out real fast so you can see just how insane it is. He looks like her, like it's all her! Check that nose and the little chin." Santana lifted up the little baby who did in fact look just like Angelica.

Gabbie let out an almost choke as she peered at the tiny little cherub face, "Isn't he just perfect." Gabbie couldn't stop staring at her nephew, "Oh my god, one of us had a kid Ma and it wasn't me first!" Santana smirked mock punching her daughter in the shoulder.

"Thanks for the reality dose Gabriella."

"Oh I need to send a pick to Noah Jr real fast is that okay?" Quinn snapped a pic of the little man, she had promised her son to send him a pic as soon as his new "nephew" was here, Noah Jr had joined the air force right out of high school following in his father's footsteps and was currently deployed overseas. She showed the pic she had taken to Santana who nodded in approval. "Where's Brittany?" Mercedes asked as she touched the tiny babies hands taking in how small his little fingers were.

"She is still with Angel she is showing her all these details about how to breastfeed and all which they probably need him for. Let's go see your Mommy heh little guy" Santana disappeared back into the room handing off the baby to her daughter. Twenty Minutes later back out in the waiting room Brittany and Santana sat with their friends and other daughter, leaving Angelica and her new little family time to bond.

"Well ladies, you're Grandma's! How does that even feel?" Quinn asked poking Brittany in the shoulder.

Santana answered first "This is surreal. I'm too young for this right? Oh he is so perfect! I want to burst rainbows and sparkles everywhere" Brittany beamed looking up at Santana.

"Someone I gave birth to just gave birth San…..what a trip!"

Gabbie stood up and grabbed her phone from her purse "Oh that reminds me I better call Val and see if she is on her way or what! She said she was trying to catch a flight but Elton kept suggesting driving would be faster. I think he's just worried about her flying, even though we all know pregnant people can fly! I told them that it was insane driving from Chicago to here. It's snowing a lot!"

"Well you know not to argue with your sister if she and Elton set their minds it's done. They're most likely on their way now."

Valerie and Elton had moved to Chicago right after they both graduated from NYU, Elton was offered a great job at the Chicago Sun Times and Valerie quickly found a great job at an art gallery while on the side illustrating children's books. It had killed Santana and Brittany that she, much like her brother, had chosen to move further away from them but they were still proud to watch their babies spread their wings and fly. They just missed their oldest so much, especially since Valerie and Elton were expecting a baby as well due here in late February.

"Did you hear from Buzzy? I know he had a game today though…." Santana asked chewing on her lips in worry, hoping her son hadn't gotten hurt or lost his game.

"Yeah Seahawks beat the Vikings 27 to 10 he was catching a flight as soon as he could. He has to do some press and all because of the win." Buzz "Speedy" Lopez was a wide receiver for the Seattle Seahawks now. He managed to live half the year in Seattle and half the time up here in New York so his mothers didn't die from missing him too much. He had not settled down yet, but Santana could sense something brewing. He had brought the same girl home the past 2 visits, the same blonde cheerleader type with legs for days. It always weirded Brittany out that her son chose to date women who somewhat resembled a younger version of herself.

The nurse opened the door ushering Gabriella, Brittany, Santana, Cedes and Quinn into the room. "Visting hours ended at 9 o clock everyone, so say your hellos and goodbyes now. And do not tell anyone I let you in here." The strict nurse wasn't messing round with them. Brittany stopped Santana as soon as she entered the room kissing her and hugging her so tightly.

"I'm glad she let us in babes. I knew she would." They all gathered around the bed as the new parents proudly introduced them to their beautiful baby boy, a boy to be named Christopher Emilio Garcia. He had the softest caramel colored skin and the cutest lil fuzz of dark brown hair under the little Seahawks cap they placed on his head. He had yet to open his eyes so they wouldn't know if he had inherited Brittany's blue eyes passed down to Angel or if he would have his father's brown eyes that their sweet Angel loved so much. Baby Christopher slept as he was being passed around all the ladies in the room and then he let out a squawk and then there it was the infamous Pierce pout.

"Well I guess he is your baby Angel! Look at his face." Gabbie snorted.

"TRUST ME I know he's mine, that was a lot of work he put me through. 20 hours of labor and yes he looks just like me! How crazy!" Angel said taking back her baby gazing into his little face and kissing his head before handing him off to his daddy.

"Not crazy, he's perfect!" He responded kissing Angel's sweaty brunette head.

Angelica and her fiancé Matteo Garcia had gotten engaged a year ago, it was quite the shock to them all as Angel had never even spoken of a love interest in her life. She was the shyest of their children, never dating much in high school or having many friends. She found all her time being devoted to dance and cheerleading. So it really really was a shock when suddenly here she had brought home a serious boyfriend for Thanksgiving for everyone to meet. They welcomed him warmly and enjoyed his sense of humor and pride he showed in his work. Santana had told Brittany after dinner that night that by looking at the way Matteo looks at Angelica they should prepare themselves for another wedding in the future. He proposed the next month in their very living room during Christmas, being courageous and getting down on one knee in front of everyone at the dinner table. The way Angel looked at the man said it all. The answer was without a doubt a yes. Santana of course screamed out "PSYCHIC MEXICAN THIRD EYE!" Brittany had joked that finally one of her children had showed the same taste as her, whereas almost all their other children had dated blondes their sweet Angelica had went for tall dark and handsome. He was a very kind respectable young man who seemed smitten with their Angelica always pulling out chairs for her and getting doors, he was definitely a diamond in the rough.

Angel was a ballet major at NYADA, getting into the establishment easily off of her talent alone but also being the "niece" of Kurt Hummell and Rachel Berry didn't hurt. They had met there in fact, Matteo was a senior when she was a sophomore and he helped her perfect her dance skills to Cassandra July's approval. Matteo's mom Erika, was just smitten over Angel and welcomed her into their lives with open arms. She was so thrilled her son had found love, seeing as how they were originally from California way across the country so Matteo was here alone most of the time. They wanted a long engagement, planning an over the top wedding to take place the summer after Angel's graduation. Their sweet Angel was in the middle senior year at NYADA when she discovered she was expecting, throwing it all for a loop. Matteo's reaction was somewhat comical, the kind of thing that happens in the movies where the father asks "When? How?" Her response "Oh I don't know when we were having sex?" He could be an idiot sometimes but she loved him. Telling the news to their parents had been terrifying to her, the whole family knew of Ma's nightmare and her psychic Mexican third eye and Angel spent a lot of time fretting over that fact that her Ma may very well have been psychic this whole time. While Metteo's mother, who had raised Matteo on her own, was very happy about the news and had told Angel she was preparing to move coasts to be closer to them Matteo tried to reassure her that her moms would react the same. They would know this wasn't a curse it was a blessing and that they were grown adults making their own choices but until they let the cat out of the bag they'd never know for sure. Angel wanted to trust her fiancé, but after all she had been raised by these women and knew them very well.

Telling her Mothers was not what Angelica had expected, she waited for the screams, the yells maybe some broken glass she wasn't sure. Instead she was met with hugs and smiles. Her Ma of course started to cry, assuring her they were in fact happy tears. A speech from her Mom was received on how it wouldn't be easy and how she couldn't let this affect her schooling she was so close to graduating. Lucky for Angel and Matteo they had an extremely easy pregnancy making it rather simple for Angelica to complete her last few months of her senior year and graduate from NYADA with her degree. However she wouldn't be able to go out there and get jobs instantly, like most her fellow graduates were doing. At graduation in June she was already 4 months pregnant no one would hire her knowing she was going to be taking leave soon. Meanwhile Metteo was working at Piece of Peirce Studios studying under the famous Brittany S Pierce Lopez learning all the tricks of the trade to become the next best choreographer. Brittany was so pleased someone she could trust showed such enthusiasm and love for her same field and she could possibly one day pass down the company if she ever chose to retire. Metteo had promised Angelica she was so talented that a year off to have and take care of a baby wouldn't even affect her bright bright future career. Which was definitely her plan, get back in the game after a year. If she could ever put down baby Christopher whom she didn't think she ever could. Her Ma said this was normal.

After such a glorious and exciting day/evening they drove home, to their same old 5 bedroom 3 bathroom, two story yellow Victorian aka the McMansion with the barn and pond in the backyard. Brittany pulled into their driveway parking her newer updated Range Rover alongside Santana's fancy as always red sports car, not suitable for driving in this snowy weather. They walked up the stairs together hand in hand; Santana checking to be sure Brittany didn't slip on the cold late November ice. Their now much too big house which was once full of chaos and children was back to the quiet calm of just the two lady loves. They had raised 4 kids, 1 dog, 2 cats, 3 horses, 2 goats and even 1 pot belly pig that Buzz had once tried to hide in his room, in this ole house. Framed Photos of 27 years of their children's lives and 35 years of marriage lined the walls and end tables. Brittany's old tour photos and elegant dance portraits hung on the wall alongside where Santana's Grammy's and people's choice awards were mingled in with softball trophies and peewee football awards on the mantel. Valerie's award winning sculptures and paintings were on display throughout the house on several side tables and walls, Buzz's football stats and jersey were framed in their dining room, giant 8 by 10 photos of Angelica's angelic ballet poses hung on the halls and Gabriella's tattoo art was worn proudly by both her mothers as well as displayed in permanent ink on their kitchen counter where she had doodled as a rebellious teenager. In the corner of the living room sat a toy box where if you looked closely you'd see Valerie, Angel and Gab's old dolls and Buzz's old blocks and dinosaurs still in great condition, also along the wall a rocking chair. Santana had insisted they buy a rocking chair and pulling out the old toys the second Angel had told them she was expecting a baby a little over 8 months ago. Her reasoning was "All Grandmothers have rocking chairs and toys!" This house had seen many good years, many insane things. It had its fair share of fights, laughter, tears and love, that's what made the McMansion home though it's life, its memories.

They crawled into bed, snuggled up. Brittany peppering kisses all down Santana's face and neck then burying herself into her hair to breathe in that same ole familiar coconut shampoo scent.

"Brittany, we did good right? Our kids are all alive and doing well. We did it right?"

"Yes my love, we did." Brittany nodded.

"Thank you" Santana whispered kissing her.

"For what?" Brittany looked so perplexed

"For our life, for our love, for our children." Santana curled up into Brittany's side sighing.

"Anytime." Brittany whispered back stroking her back up and down.

With that Santana started to hum songbird as they drifted to sleep.

"Santana, I have an idea."

"Shh shhh no just sleep Britany please just sleep."

THE END

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 ** _This was it, the end of my never ending saga of what I imagine life for the two ladies would be like as they grew older with their children. I thank you for reading and appreciate all the comments and reviews, I hope you liked my little verse._**

 ** _Love and light._**

 ** _-Miss Lynn_**


End file.
